You Can't Always Get What You Want
by aslongastherearestarsaboveyou
Summary: Just out of Fashion College, Kurt takes a job as a PA to famous musician, Blaine Anderson. Kurt is unprepared for how difficult working for Blaine is, especially as his attraction to him grows. Klaine AU, slight Badboy!Blaine
1. Prologue

Rain dripped slowly from the dark curls of Blaine's hair as he leant over the young man, his brow furrowed in desperation searching for the smallest glimmer of light. His face dampened further over the few moments he was crouching there, whether it was from rain or tears, there was no way of knowing. He could hear the people start to rush around them but he couldn't move, couldn't acknowledge them. All he could do was stare at the pale face below him, a face so pale it created the starkest contrast between the young man's skin and the dark red running down his forehead. Blaine felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder.

"You have to move away, son. Let us help him."

"NO!" Blaine cried out, holding on to the young man's body tighter. He couldn't bear to leave him, especially not after what had happened. He knew though that, any second, he'd be forced to. Deep down he understood that he needed to but still he had to fight the urge to hold on there forever, never letting go. Just like he hoped and prayed the man below him was doing, holding on and not letting go. He took this opportunity to lean down to the man's ear, trying desperately to control his sobs so that he could say what he needed to.

"It's because I love you," he said, whispering, between sobs, "I love you Kurt."


	2. 6 months earlier

Kurt straightened the tie on his new suit and took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the apartment. He may have just left fashion college and still be on a student's budget, but he wanted to make sure that he looked good for his first day on his first job since leaving college. He had hoped that he'd be working as an assistant to a top designer or similar but he, naively, hadn't realised how competitive the industry was, so took a job as a PA to the famous musician, Blaine Anderson. It wasn't exactly his dream job but, he told himself, it would do for now until he managed to save up enough money to do an internship or until he was lucky enough to get an assistant's job for someone in fashion.

It took a while for anyone to answer the door and Kurt was about to knock again when it swung open to reveal a tall, tanned man whose hair was starting to grey. Kurt recognised him as one of the people who interviewed him and, also, as Blaine's father, Charles Anderson, although he looked a lot more harassed than Kurt remembered him.

"Ah Mr Hummel," he stretched his hand out greet Kurt's, "it's good to see you, come in!" Charles stepped aside and gestured for Kurt to follow him into the apartment. Doing his best to keep a professional demeanour, despite the nerves that were now bubbling up in the pit of his stomach at meeting his new boss, Kurt held his head up high and smartly walked into the room. As he entered, he saw a slim figure lying on the couch, arms crossed, with a straw trilby dipped over the person's eyes. Kurt assumed it was his new boss, Blaine Anderson, which was quickly confirmed by Charles.

"Blaine!" Charles said with an exasperated tone, "Please will you get up so I can introduce you to your new assistant?"

"Why?" said a gruff voice from under that hat, "I didn't want you to get me an assistant… He's your business, not mine." Kurt raised his eyebrows at the comment. He hadn't realised that he was not necessarily wanted by Blaine. Charles angrily told Blaine to get up once more, causing the young man to sit up quickly, placing the hat back on his head. He quickly strode over to Kurt, grabbed his hand and roughly shook it.

"Hello!" Blaine said, sarcastically, "It's completely unnecessary for me to meet you." He turned to his father and remarked, "happy?" before returning to his place on the couch. Charles sighed and walked towards Kurt, guiding him to the kitchen.

"You'll have to excuse my son," he said, rubbing his forehead. "He tends to like to do things his own way… you've certainly got your work cut out for you."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that," Kurt said, smiling and without thinking, "I was part of my school's Glee Club so I'm used to dealing with divas."

For a split-second, there was silence between the two, making Kurt realise how small-town that comment must have seemed. Still, it was useful experience, surely? If he could deal with the Rachel Berrys of this world then he could sure as hell deal with the Blaine Andersons. After a moment of silence Charles loudly laughed, slightly mockingly, at Kurt's comment, causing Kurt to jump slightly at how sudden and harsh his laughter was.

"Well, I'm sure you were the hot-shot in your _Glee Club_ but I think you'll need a bit more than glitter and jazz hands to succeed here."

Kurt dipped his head at the comment, trying to hide his embarrassment and allowed himself to be silently led around Blaine's apartment on a quick tour. He was a little bit taken aback by how plain the apartment was, there wasn't any sign of character or of someone really living there at all. He supposed it was probably because Blaine was away from the apartment a lot, touring but still felt sad that his home didn't seem in any way homely.

"I'm afraid I have to rush off soon," Charles said with another sigh, "but I've got everything you should need here. Blaine will be able to talk you through the rest of it." Charles handed Kurt what looked like a new mac and phone as well as a battered, old leather diary.

"That's what Blaine's been keeping all of his appointments in so far," Charles said, gesturing to the book, "so you should be able to use that to start off with. The phone's been loaded with all of the contacts you should need to start organising everything and you've been set up with an email address. That and your cell number are written in the front of your diary and have been given out already so you'll start being contacted regarding bookings and so on immediately. Any questions?"

Kurt glanced down at the items that had been handed to him, overwhelmed by how much he was being thrown in at the deep end and, equally, considering if it was worth asking any questions, given how hurried Charles seemed. He decided against it and shook his head softly, allowing Charles to take that as his cue to leave. He quickly shook Kurt's hand again and headed out of the apartment.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt swiftly put everything he'd been handed spread out on the breakfast bar in the kitchen before hopping onto a stool to start looking through the diary. He guessed he should probably make himself familiar to what appointments Blaine has coming up before anything else gets booked. Just as he opened the front of it, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Blaine moving. He glanced over to see he had lifted his hat and was looking back at Kurt.

"Has he gone?" Blaine questioned, referencing his father, to which Kurt nodded. Blaine stood up, leaving his hat on the couch he'd been laying on and started to walk over to Kurt, not taking his eyes off of him. Kurt had seen Blaine's photo in magazines and on television before but hadn't seen him in reality for longer than the few seconds when he shook his hand earlier, none of which gave him a chance to see how incredibly handsome he was. His dark, curly hair was slightly falling into his eyes, which were piercing hazel-green and he was wearing a light coloured polo neck slightly tucked into a pair of belted dark jeans that caused Kurt to curse himself for noticing how form-fitting they were. Photos certainly did not do him justice. _Maybe this isn't going to be such a bad job after all_, Kurt thought to himself as he tried to subtly watch Blaine walk past him and reach into the cupboard for a glass. As he stretched up to the highest shelf, Kurt couldn't help but notice the back of his shirt ride up slightly, showing a small section of his tanned back. Instantly Kurt found himself considering what it would be like to press his tongue against his skin but quickly turned away when Blaine moved to fill the glass up with water, hoping he hadn't seen him.

He watched as Blaine drank the entire glass in one go and banged it down on the counter once he was finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. He leaned up against it, crossed his tanned arms and looked again at Kurt who was desperately trying to concentrate on the diary in front of him.

"So you're my assistant, huh?" Blaine said, with a smirk. Kurt glanced at him and nodded silently. "Does that mean you have to do anything I tell you to?"

Kurt cleared his throat before quietly saying, "Within reason."

"Well, at least my father picked me someone hot to boss around…" Blaine, responded with a wink, making Kurt squirm in his seat. This guy might be sexy as hell but he sure seemed to know it too.

"That's a very unprofessional thing to say to someone. I'd rather you kept those thoughts to yourself, Mr Anderson." Kurt shot back, causing Blaine to roll his eyes.

"Firstly, assistant, just call me Blaine, we're not from The Matrix here. And, secondly," he said, moving closer to Kurt, "try relaxing a little!" Blaine moved even closer to Kurt causing his heart to flutter slightly at how good Blaine smelt – it was a mixture of vanilla and fresh grass. He dipped his head right next to Kurt's ear, with a devilish smile and whispered, "Of course, I could always help you with the second thing." He firmly placed his hand on Kurt's knee, squeezing and lightly curling his tongue into the shell of Kurt's ear, causing Kurt to jump out of his seat and step away quickly – this guy might smell good but he was starting to really annoy him. Blaine jumped back laughing and held his hands up.

"Whatever, dude, I've got to get going anyway." He said walking back to the sofa to grab his hat. Kurt furrowed his brow, is he seriously leaving right now?

"I'm sorry, Mr An… Blaine," Kurt said carefully, "but, I'm a bit confused, your father said you'd be able to talk me through my duties as your assistant today?"

"Don't worry about it," Blaine retorted confidently, "take the day off!" He shrugged before heading out of the door and leaving Kurt alone in his apartment. Kurt sighed deeply, it seemed Charles was right, this isn't going to be easy, he thought while he packed up everything on the breakfast bar. He left the apartment and headed back to his car, at least he could spend the evening looking through everything in peace, something which, he was pretty certain, he'd not have much of from now on.


	3. Peacocks

Just so there's no confusion, I've changed my username so it matches my Tumblr name. It used to be space-hoppa - Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Kurt to get back home from Blaine's, although he wasn't sure if referring to it as home was necessarily correct. As he'd just left college and started work almost immediately, he hadn't had time to find a permanent place to live. Kurt's father, Burt, had told him he could move back home but Kurt was determined to stay in New York. This felt like home to him, even when he lived in Ohio, now he was here, there was no way he was leaving. However, it did mean that, when the time came for him to leave his college dorms, he had to go <em>somewhere<em> and that somewhere was a small, cheap (meaning run down) hotel in the middle of the city. Thankfully, it had its own bathroom and a small (very small) kitchenette. At least it meant that Kurt could make himself food and shower in peace, although Kurt had to do his best to ignore the awful décor they had in the room, none of it matching, or elegant in any way (which, if he had his way, it would be).

He decided to spend the rest of the day continuing to go through Blaine's bookings which, in itself, was horrendously difficult. This man had no form of organisation and, as Kurt scanned his eyes through the pages, he could only just make out the details of the bookings that had been written in there because Blaine had drawn all kinds of tiny cartoons and scribbles all over the diary. Kurt was fairly sure he'd found lyrics written over a few of the pages too. No wonder Charles had wanted someone else to take over, it was a wonder Blaine even made it to any of his appointments. Kurt managed to work out all of the scribbles throughout the day and had uploaded it to the phone he'd been given bit by bit so he had everything in one place. By the time he finished it was nearly two in the morning, he was exhausted and fell asleep almost the second he got into his bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know how long he'd been asleep for when he heard a strange ringing in his ears. He screwed his face up, not wanting to open his eyes to see what it was but it was so unrelenting that he didn't have a choice. He sat up in the darkened room and rubbed his eyes before looking around. The whole room was flashing with light by, Kurt assumed, the same object that was making the ringing noise. He glanced down at the phone that he'd been given that morning and he'd placed on the bedside table beside his bed. Sure enough, it was lighting up brightly to show an incoming call… from Charles. Kurt sighed to himself and considered, for a second, ignoring it and just going back to sleep. Something told him Charles wouldn't give up calling until he picked up, however, and Kurt knew that ignoring a call from your new employer's father probably wouldn't help him get off to the best start. He sighed again and reached for the glowing phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Kurt? It's Charles. Do you know where my son is, right now?" Charles' voice came booming out of the small cell Kurt was holding causing him to move it away from his ear slightly. He rubbed his head in confusion, was he supposed to know where Blaine was?

"Uhm… no?"

"Well, I'll tell you then, shall I? He's currently making a fool of himself at a gay bar about 20 minutes from you and what I really want to know is, why the HELL you aren't there stopping him?" Kurt gulped, he didn't exactly have much say in Blaine leaving his apartment earlier that day so he wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain it to his father. However, he didn't get much choice before Charles continued. "I'll be texting you the directions to where he's at, I sincerely recommend that you get your ass down there, do your damn _job_ and get him home before the paparazzi get to him and you don't have a job to do at all!" Charles growled before hanging up the phone.

Kurt took a deep breath in and leaned his head back on the headboard of the bed, taking in what Charles had just said before getting up to pull on some jeans and a top. He silently cursed Blaine as he hopped around the room, trying to get his clothes on quickly so he could sort this out and get back to bed. Just as he was grabbing his car keys, he heard his cell phone beep with the sound of Charles' directions coming through. He picked up the phone, scanning the directions and realised that he knew which bar Blaine was at. It was a gay bar that was not too far from the hotel, called Peacocks that a friend had once managed to convince him to go to during college. He mostly remembered it being too loud and too hot but, it was small so at least it meant it should be fairly easy to find Blaine and get him home. He pocketed the phone and his keys and strode quickly out of his hotel room door.

Parking a little way away from Peacocks, Kurt jumped out of his car and started walking towards the door of the club and, pushing through the crowds, managed to get inside fairly quickly. He started rushing around to see if he could spot where Blaine was. It didn't take long for him to notice a crowd surrounding the stage that was there and Kurt knew that it must have been something to do with Blaine. Even if he wasn't famous, Kurt was certain that his good looks would encourage a lot of attention on nights out anyway. He stood on his toes to see over the top of the crowd and, sure enough, there was Blaine spinning round one of the three poles on the stage, clearly completely wasted. Kurt started to push through the crowd to get towards the front, trying hard not to gag at how sweaty everyone in there was. He was never very interested in clubbing and this was one of the big reasons why. He didn't understand why anyone would want to lose control of themselves and be pressed against a bunch of sweaty bodies all moving to the same beat, he'd much rather be at a classy bar or gallery.

Finally, after a lot of elbowing and a few times of getting his ass squeezed by strangers, Kurt made it to the front of the crowd and glanced up at Blaine shimmying up and down the pole. He wished a little bit that he didn't have to drag him away because, damn, this boy could move. Kurt was almost hypnotised by Blaine's hips which were swinging around in time to the loud music that was playing but, equally, he could see how much attention this was, unsurprisingly, drawing in from everyone there.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out, trying to get his attention and failing. He called out again, louder this time, causing Blaine to spin round quickly. As soon as he saw him, Blaine's face lit up.

"Assistant!" He said, excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's time to go home!" Kurt called up to him, trying to say it with as much conviction as possible.

"I don't think it is!" Blaine retorted, continuing to dance, as if he was in his own little world.

"Yes it is, come on!" Kurt sighed, leaning up to grab Blaine's hand. As soon as he caught him, however, Blaine started to tug on it, trying to pull Kurt on stage with him.

"Come and dance with me, assistant!" He said, joyfully. "It's so much fun!"

"Absolutely not!" Kurt frowned, standing his ground, despite how hard Blaine was pulling on his arm. Eventually, after a lot of grumbling from Blaine, Kurt managed to pull him off the stage and started pushing Blaine, who decided to curl his arm around Kurt's shoulder as they were leaving, towards the door. As they were walking, Kurt could hear a lot of noise and various crass comments being thrown their way from Blaine's friends, most of which involved them implying that Kurt and Blaine were going somewhere to sleep together. Blaine didn't help to dispel this belief as, while they were walking off, he kept turning around and grinning at them, holding Kurt closer to him as he did.

They stepped outside into the cool night air and Kurt tipped his head back, feeling his face cool down, and took a deep breath in, relieved to be out of the hot, sweaty night club.

"So…" Blaine started, nibbling the bottom of Kurt's ear lobe, "where are we going now?"

"_We're_ going nowhere." Kurt started, pushing Blaine away from him, "_You_, however, are going home!" Blaine looked at him and pouted. Admittedly, Kurt found it adorable, his smouldering hazel-green eyes, looking directly into Kurt's made him want to just agree to do whatever Blaine wanted. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw cameras flashing which brought him back to reality. He started to walk Blaine towards his car, walking away from the paparazzi.

"You're no fun, assistant!" Blaine stated as they got to the car and Kurt pulled the passenger side door open for him.

"Look, unless you want to explain to your father why the paparazzi have got pictures of you looking completely wasted outside a gay bar all over the internet, you'll get into the car, Blaine…" Kurt said seriously. Blaine looked to instantly sober up when his father was mentioned and turned to get in the car, shutting the door after him. Kurt sighed, relieved that he was almost finished with the evening and could, maybe, soon get home and go to sleep. He walked around the front of the car, into the driver's side and drove away, being careful to avoid the growing crowd of paparazzi, swarming the car.

After a few moments of silent driving, Kurt felt Blaine leaning towards him and placing his hand on Kurt's thigh.

"What are you doing?" Kurt frowned, trying to focus on the road. Blaine answered by leaning further into him and kissing the spot just underneath his ear, moving his hand further up his thigh. Kurt breathed in deeply, trying hard to stay focussed and ignore Blaine. He cleared his throat before saying "that's really inappropriate, please stop…" Blaine chuckled, continuing to kiss and starting to nip gently at Kurt's neck.

"I want to fuck you, assistant." He whispered cheekily into Kurt's ear, swiftly moving his hand and cupping it around the growing bulge in Kurt's pants. Kurt instantly, with his free hand, pushed Blaine off of him.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Kurt spat, angrily. "I'm trying to drive!" Blaine rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. They spent the rest of the journey in silence, the only noise being Blaine's finger's tapping out a beat with his fingers on the arm rest of the door. As soon as Kurt pulled up to Blaine's apartment, Blaine quickly jumped out of the car and started to walk inside. Behind him, he heard Kurt's door slam shut unexpectedly and he spun round to see Kurt starting to walk towards him.

"Change your mind about me fucking you?" Blaine smirked, raising one eyebrow as he watched Kurt stroll towards him.

"No," Kurt paused in front of him and crossed his arms, "I told your father I'd make sure you get home and you're not quite there yet."

"Sure." Blaine said disbelievingly, with a wink before turning around and walking towards the apartment block. Kurt followed him into the lift, doing his best to not think about where Blaine's hands were while they were in the car. As much as he wanted to stay professional, he couldn't deny his attraction to Blaine. Kurt visibly shook his head, desperately trying to put the idea of his fingers running through Blaine's hair out of his mind. Blaine glanced over, noticing him shake his head and smirked.

They stepped out of the lift and turned towards Blaine's apartment. Just as they were getting to his front door, Kurt felt a strong weight on his side and, before he knew it, Blaine had pushed him against the wall. This time, he was even more forceful than before, holding his wrists to the wall and, messily, kissing Kurt's jaw. Kurt gasped sharply as he was pushed before trying to compose himself again, as difficult as that was, especially as Blaine had now started to grind up against him. Kurt's heart started to beat faster as Blaine started making small groaning noises while biting lightly on Kurt's neck. As much as Kurt knew he couldn't give in to this, it would be so easy to because, dear lord, this was hot. Kurt bit his lip, glad that the jeans he'd put on were particularly tight so, hopefully, Blaine wouldn't notice how turned on he was. As much as he might have wanted to, Kurt couldn't give in, he needed this job and for all he knew, Blaine might be trying to find a way to get him fired and sleeping with your boss, he imagined, would be a really good way to do that.

"No…" Kurt said, gulping and, taking all of his strength to say anything, "stop." Blaine smiled against his neck.

"Come on, I know you want me and I want you, just give in." He said huskily before carrying on nipping at Kurt's jawline. Kurt gulped again before shaking his head.

"You don't even know me," Kurt said quietly, "I could be an axe murderer for all you know…" Blaine laughed.

"You can't be that bad, or my father wouldn't have hired you." He whispered in between kisses. "Anyway, I don't need to know you to see you're hot and to know I want to fuck you."

"Well, I do." Kurt said determinedly causing Blaine to move away from him slightly.

"Tell me you don't want it." He said, staring directly at Kurt, a small smile on his face, meaning that he didn't think Kurt would say no again. Kurt stared back into his eyes and considered throwing everything out of the window. All he wanted was to pull Blaine towards him, and kiss him deeply, sucking on his bottom lip so hard, it would make Blaine scream in pleasure but he knew that would be such a bad idea.

"I don't want it." He said, staring right back at Blaine whose face hardened. He squinted slightly, still looking at Kurt, as if he was trying to see if Kurt was telling the truth or not. After a few seconds he stepped back angrily.

"Fine!" He said sharply before walking into his apartment and slamming the door, making Kurt jump. Kurt leant against the wall for a few seconds, trying to control his breathing before striding quickly out of the hallway and into the elevator. The tightness in his trousers was getting unbearable and he really needed to get back to the hotel before it started to get painful.

As it was late at night, luckily, there wasn't much traffic at all and Kurt made it back to the hotel quickly. He rushed inside his room, still thinking about how it felt to have Blaine's lips on his neck and unzipped his pants. He breathed a sigh of relief as his cock sprang free and, lying down on the bed, he wrapped his hand around it. He'd not been this turned on in so long that it only took a few pumps for him to feel his entire body start to tense up as he came hard over his stomach. Breathing heavily, he cleaned himself up while recounting that evening's events. He was going to have to find a way to deal with the situation with Blaine or it was going to make for a really difficult work situation, Kurt thought to himself as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Hard work

The next morning, Kurt woke up, grumpy from not getting enough sleep the night before. He wasn't sure how it was fair that he had to stay out almost all night dealing with Blaine but was still expected to turn up at the same time the next day. However, he imagined there may not be much about being Blaine's assistant that will turn out to be fair. He certainly hoped he'd be getting an apology from sober-Blaine about how drunk-Blaine had acted the night before, at least just to keep things professional.

Luckily, he remembered to pick up more coffee the last time he went to the store so started brewing an extra strong pot while he jumped into the shower. He put on the second suit that he'd picked up at the same time as buying the first one, which he wore the day before, and quickly drank the cup of coffee as he headed out of the door, already feeling a little more awake just from his shower.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's apartment and let himself in. As he pushed the door open, it was so dark he couldn't see very far in front of him and he was hit with a slightly stale smell of booze. Closing the door behind him, Kurt carefully walked into the apartment, not wanting to trip over anything that might be lying around. He managed to make it to the curtains and quickly pulled them open. He heard a groaning noise behind him and spun around to see Blaine half hanging off of the sofa in the clothes he was wearing the night before, having just woken up. Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, Blaine looked around the room bleary-eyed, not sure who had turned the lights on. Kurt saw Blaine notice him and lay back down on the sofa, almost face down.

"Hungover much?" Kurt said, slightly mockingly.

"Coffee!" Blaine's muffled face demanded.

"I don't think so," Kurt laughed, "hangovers are just dehydration, you're getting water and that's it." Kurt walked over to the kitchen, quickly poured a glass of water and headed back over to Blaine. He had to practically elbow him in order to get him to sit upright and drink it. "Don't you have something to say to me?" Kurt said, after Blaine finished the water, hoping he'd get the apology he was looking for.

"Make me breakfast?" Blaine said, innocently. Kurt's face hardened at Blaine's ignorance, unsure as to whether he was aware of it or not.

"Fine." Kurt said sharply, huffing and spinning on his heels to walk to the kitchen. He started making Blaine a fruit salad and couldn't hold back his anger at Blaine's actions any longer, so took it out on the fruit. Blaine, noticing how heavily Kurt was chopping, turned onto his stomach hanging his arms over the side of the sofa, and watched Kurt, scrunching his face slightly.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Kurt answered primly not looking up. Blaine laughed slightly and rolled his eyes.

"My god, you're _such_ a woman!" Blaine said, still laughing. "There's clearly something wrong with you, what is it?"

"Well," Kurt started, neatly placing the knife down and looking up at Blaine, "To be honest, I was hoping that I might get here today and get an apology from you after the way you acted last night…" Blaine interrupted Kurt's comment by throwing his head back and laughing loudly again.

"Please," he said, grinning, "if anything I should get an apology from you, I had to go to bed horny last night and you did nothing to stop it!" Kurt rolled his eyes and took the bowl of fruit salad he'd just made and handed it to Blaine who scrunched his face up again. "Fruit? Really?"

"It's good for you." Kurt said seriously. "You've got half an hour until we're leaving so I recommend you eating quickly and showering before we go. You smell like the whole bar."

"Where are you going?" Blaine mumbled, after having shoved a few strawberries in his mouth and watching Kurt walking towards his bedroom.

"I'm going to get you some clothes so that we can leave on time. I'll leave them hanging just outside the bathroom for you once you've showered." Kurt walks into Blaine's bedroom which was just as plain as the rest of his flat. Kurt noticed how perfectly made his bed was, showing that he must have collapsed straight on the sofa last night and stayed there.

He walked over to the cupboard and opened it. Thankfully Blaine seemed to have a bit of pride in his clothes as they were all neatly arranged in his cupboard. He picked out a nice pair of jeans and a shirt for him to wear and wasn't shy in also grabbing a pair of underpants as well as a pair of socks and sneakers.

When he left the room, he half expected to see Blaine still lying on the sofa but, thankfully, he was gone and the sound of running water coming from the bathroom suggested that he'd actually followed Kurt's orders and gone to shower. Kurt walked over to the bathroom and hung the clothes from the shelf unit that was next to the door, as well as placing the sneakers, socks and underpants on one of the shelves. He knocked strongly on the door and called out to Blaine, letting him know they were out there before returning to the front room to wait for Blaine to be ready.

Kurt was not used to sitting around and preferred to be busy so it didn't take long for him to be on his feet again, having decided to tidy the room up. He quickly moved things around putting the dirty dishes in the kitchen and washing them before putting them away, as well as tidying away the blanket Blaine had used the night before and a few other things that were strewn around on the coffee table. While he was tidying, he heard the door of the bathroom quietly open and then shut again as Blaine grabbed the clothes that Kurt left there. He couldn't deny the small amount of hope he'd had that he might catch sight of Blaine but he could only imagine how good his damp body would look straight from the shower. Kurt tried to shake off the thoughts and got back to finishing tidying the room. He didn't hear Blaine leaving the bathroom, drying his hair on a towel, wearing the clothes that Kurt left for him.

"You tidied?" Blaine said, looking around the room, causing Kurt to jump slightly and look up at him.

"Uh, yeah…" he cleared his throat, "I wasn't doing anything so…"

"That isn't your job." Blaine interrupted, looking concerned. Kurt straightened and looked around the room, confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be a problem…" Kurt started.

"Well it is, so don't do it!" Blaine said, raising his voice slightly.

"Uhm, ok…" Kurt bit his lip; he wasn't sure why Blaine was so upset. Blaine, noticing Kurt had thought he'd done something wrong, stepped forward to comfort him. He placed his hand on Kurt's arm, who frowned and just stared at the hand, now clutching at his wrist.

"No, look, you haven't done anything wrong…" Blaine said pointedly, bending slightly to look into Kurt's eyes, "It's just, I don't want you thinking that you have to clear up after me, you're not my slave, ok? I just want to make sure you know that…" His eyes softened and he smiled at Kurt. This was a softer side of Blaine that Kurt hadn't seen so far, it was kind of adorable. "Anyway," Blaine continued stepping away from Kurt, "I don't want you to be busy with cleaning always, you won't have time to suck me off." His usual smirk returned as he winked at Kurt, who just sighed. That didn't last long.

"We have to leave," Kurt said dryly, waiting for Blaine to collect his belongings so they could go down to the car. Kurt started to walk towards the door before Blaine called out to him.

"Wait!" he yelled, disappearing into his bedroom. He came out a few moments later adjusting a bow tie that he'd just put on. Kurt raised his eyebrows causing Blaine to half-smile, bashfully.

"It's kind of my thing," he said, walking towards the door. As they left the apartment, Kurt started to walk over towards his own car, not realising that Blaine wasn't following him.

"Where are you going?" Blaine called after him. Kurt turned around to see that he hadn't moved from the front door of the apartment block.

"To get my car?" he responded, confused. "We have to get to this photo shoot somehow!"

"Oh, actually, I have a driver. My Dad sort of organised it and a car with blacked out windows. It's completely over the top but he says it's for my own safety so…" Blaine gestured towards the car in front of him, fidgeting uncomfortably on the spot. Kurt noticed that he was a little bit embarrassed but he wasn't sure if it was because of his fame and needing safety, or his father's reaction to it. Either way, Kurt jumped into the back of the car beside Blaine and let the driver know where they needed to go to, before pointing out to Blaine that maybe if he hadn't of left so quickly the day before, he might know about details like this.

"So, what am I up to today, assistant?" Blaine said, yawning and moving to sit cross-legged on the car seat. Kurt pulled the phone where he'd put all of Blaine's appointments out of his pocket and started to read them out.

"Wait… what's that?" Blaine interrupted pointing at the cell.

"A phone?" Kurt frowned at Blaine.

"Where's my diary?"

"It's at my place, it was such a mess, I had to move everything over so I could have any chance of keeping you organised." Blaine smiled, remembering all of the drawings and scribbling he'd done in the diary.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Blaine grinned, "I get bored."

They pulled up to the old warehouse that Blaine was to be having his photo shoot in and climbed out of the car. A blonde girl with far too much make-up on walked out of the warehouse door, smiling at Blaine and shook his hand.

"Blaine, hun! It's so good to see you again!" She said brightly, kissing Blaine on the cheek. "How have you been, good? We've got such a fun shoot for you today, babe, we're going to get you a bit dirty and try and bring out the bad boy in you. Maybe get rid of this squeaky clean image of yours," she said while jokingly playing around with his bow tie. Blaine looked uncomfortable, it seemed her close proximity to him wasn't something he was used to, or welcomed, maybe a case of her being far too over-friendly? She turned and looked at Kurt, not letting go of Blaine and tipped her head questioningly.

"Who are you?" she asked, almost with a hint of mean-ness in her voice. Blaine used this as an opportunity to step away from her.

"Oh, this is my father's idea – I now have an assistant." Blaine said dryly, gesturing at Kurt, who stepped forward and held his hand out for the girl to shake it.

"Kurt," he said politely. She glanced at his hand, then up at his face and back to his hand.

"Mmm," she said, not so politely. "Shall we head in then?" she turned to Blaine without shaking Kurt's hand, the brightness in her face returning. Kurt followed them in through the warehouse door and could see a make-up station that had been set up with a rack of clothes next to it and people busying themselves around the photo shoot's stage, trying to get it ready for Blaine, who had already plopped himself into the make-up chair, clearly a lot more used to this than Kurt was. Kurt stood a little way away from Blaine, wanting to not disturb him but also watch what they were doing with the photo shoot. Kurt loved this kind of thing and hadn't been on a professional shoot like this before. He stood, wanting to soak it all in and thought about what he'd do differently.

"Assistant!" Blaine called out for Kurt, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm thirsty." He spoke like a petulant toddler.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" Kurt asked.

"Water. Bottled." Blaine said promptly, not looking up from the phone he was texting on. Kurt agreed and walked off trying to find where he could find water in the warehouse. After asking around, he was directed to a table with food and drink that had been set out for everyone working there. Kurt grabbed one of the bottles and headed back. As he was reaching Blaine, the blonde girl was there again, shamelessly flirting with him. Kurt interrupted the conversation by handing Blaine the water. Blaine, looking down at the bottle, frowned.

"I need a straw," he said grumpily. Kurt almost laughed at how childish he was acting but knew that, as ridiculous as they were, it was his job to give in to these requests so he walked away again, trying to find his way back to the table. Thankfully, once he had found it, they had straws collected in a glass so he grabbed one and quickly rushed back to Blaine who, taking the straw, frowned again.

"No, strawberry!" Kurt looked confused. "I said I wanted strawberry water not a _straw_." Blaine continued, angrily.

"Really? I'm certain you said you wanted a straw…" Kurt said.

"Are you questioning me?" Blaine answered, glaring at Kurt directly in his eyes. The girl who was still draped over Blaine, giggled at Kurt's mistake.

"Do you still want the straw?" Kurt asked, growing more and more impatient by the second.

"…Yes." With that, Kurt turned on his heels and walked quickly back to the table where, thankfully, they'd also supplied water with strawberry flavouring. Kurt quickly grabbed a couple of bottles, in case Blaine decided he was really thirsty and headed back to the make-up table. He placed the bottles on the table in front of Blaine who said nothing at first.

"I want a red straw…" Blaine said after a few seconds of silence, holding his straw in the air, "you got me a green straw and I want red, so it matches the colour of the strawberries." Kurt sighed, this was utterly ridiculous. Was he trying to make a point?

"Right! Of course!" Kurt said, with gritted teeth before walking back to that table. He decided to get a straw of every colour, just in case Blaine had a sudden whim for a blue straw. He walked back to the make-up desk, thankfully the blonde girl was now fussing with the clothes and so wasn't hanging around anymore, and handed Blaine the straw, hoping it was the last request for a while. It wasn't.

"I've dropped my straw…" Blaine said after Kurt had turned around for a second. "Pick it up," he continued, gesturing under the table. Kurt sighed and dropped to his knees, bending over to look for the straw. He couldn't see anything except for dust under there but Blaine insisted that was where it had rolled to.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kurt asked, turning around to look at Blaine who had been staring at Kurt's ass and moved quickly to look him in the eyes with a cheeky smile. He reached forward onto the table and picked up the straw he had "lost".

"Damn, there it is!" Blaine said with a falsely apologetic look on his face. "I guess I just like looking at you bending over…" He shrugged his shoulders and winked at Kurt before being called over to get changed for the photo shoot. Kurt tossed his head back in exasperation, hoping desperately that, now Blaine had, had his fun, he would calm down. Unfortunately, Kurt was wrong.

As the next few weeks progressed, Blaine continued to be as annoying as he'd been that morning and kept asking ridiculous, unnecessary requests from Kurt. On one of the days he asked Kurt to tie up his shoelace as he couldn't because he was busy texting, then made a crude comment about Kurt being on his knees which didn't bear repeating. He also insisted that he'd hurt his hand on the same day and it would not get better unless Kurt kissed it. To which Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly pecked it before continuing with what he was doing.

The time dragged by and, every evening, Kurt thanked the heavens when it got towards the end of the day so that he could get away from Blaine and his grabby hands. That particular evening Blaine was just finishing off a gig in a small theatre and he only had some meet and greets left to do before Kurt could take him home and get back to his afterwards.

Kurt had been incredibly impressed with the gig Blaine was just finishing, the guy really threw himself into it and he could see how he got so many devoted fans. It was almost addicting watching him, he somehow drew you in so that there felt like there was no-one else around except for you and him. It's a shame he acts like such an ass Kurt's mind interjected as he watched from the wings and his eyes dropped to the curve under his back.

As Blaine was finishing his encore, Kurt turned and walked backstage to make sure that everything was set for the meet and greets. Blaine followed shortly after, sweaty and hyperactive from the gig.

"I love doing that!" He said loudly, jumping around the room and basking in the rush of adrenaline he was still feeling. He turned to Kurt and grinned, "I can't even describe how good the rush feels!"

"Actually, I can understand how good it feels..." Kurt started, quietly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were in Glee Club at your school." Blaine smiled, "I was in my Glee Club too, y'know." Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine, this was the first piece of personal information he'd offered up to Kurt, most of his comments being rude or bossy.

"Really, where did you go to school?" Kurt asked.

"It was called Dalton Academy in Ohio." Kurt's eyes widened at the comment.

"You're from Ohio?" He asked, stunned.

"Yeah… You've really not done your research if you don't know that, though" Blaine laughed, drinking from a bottle of water that was in the dressing room for him.

"I'm from Ohio too," Kurt stated, ignoring Blaine's comment, "I know Dalton, aren't their Glee Club called the Warbler's? We competed against them a couple of times, they were pretty good."

"That's right." Blaine said, smiling and tipping his head to take in what Kurt had just said. "You never know, we might have competed against each other before and not realised it."

"Maybe," Kurt commented trying to think back to his competition performances and if he'd ever seen Blaine. He was sure he would've remembered him if he had, he could only imagine how crazy 17 year old Kurt would've gone over 17 year old Blaine.

"What was your Glee Club called?" Blaine asked, interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

"New Directions." As soon as Kurt had answered his question, a look of realisation came across Blaine's face.

"Oh my God!" He said in amused shock, "You were in that club that screwed up their chances at Nationals because your lead members decided to make out on stage, weren't you?" Kurt's face dropped.

"Ugh, yes but I'd rather pretend it didn't happen." Blaine smiled in an understanding way.

"So," Blaine started, slowly walking towards Kurt, "you can probably help to clear up something that's been bugging me."

"What's that?" Kurt said, watching Blaine getting closer. Blaine bent over to whisper in his ear.

"What it's like to fuck with an adrenaline rush?" Kurt stepped away from Blaine instantly.

"It's amazing to me, how you can go from being a really decent guy to complete sleaze in a matter of seconds!" Kurt said frowning. Blaine stepped back, smiling but looking slightly shocked at Kurt's outburst.

"Oh come on, I'm just having a bit of fun," he said quietly, crossing his arms and leaning against the dressing table.

"Well, it's not fun for me!" Kurt spat. Blaine opened his mouth to say something back when the door opened and the theatre manager walked in with a group of very nervous and excited looking fans. Kurt watched Blaine's face completely changed as he grinned and jumped up to give each one of them a hug.

Kurt was so confused watching Blaine with his fans. He was so accommodating and friendly, talking to each of them individually and blushing slightly at each of the many compliments they gave him. It was like watching a completely different person. Kurt had seen flashes of this guy but Blaine always followed it up with a rude comment or a ridiculous request so it never lasted for long. Kurt watched as Blaine entertained them all by animatedly telling funny stories from when he toured previously and signed posters, CD's, tickets and so much more as well as taking countless photos with them, his smile never faltering for a second, never once looking even the slightest bit tired even though Kurt was certain he must be exhausted.

As the last few fans left the room, Blaine gave a huge yawn that he seemed to have been holding back for a while.

"You're really dedicated to your fans," Kurt smiled.

"Wouldn't be here without them," Blaine responded simply before picking up his belongings, indicating that it was time to go.

As they left the theatre and walked to the car, another small group of fans had gathered around the stage door. Even though Blaine was clearly incredibly tired, Kurt watched again as he transformed and chatted to them all, stopping to sign anything they put in front of him before finally getting into the car. Kurt climbed in after him and could feel himself almost drift off. These last few weeks had been insanely tiring and Kurt was having trouble just getting to the end of the day without falling asleep.

As he stared out of the window, he felt a weight on his shoulder and turned his head to see Blaine's heading resting on him. He turned to look out of the window again as they travelled and breathed in gently, trying not to be affected by how good Blaine smelt, still of vanilla and grass but also a muskier, woodier smell too. The young man yawned again and moved into Kurt a bit further, making himself comfortable.

"You know," Blaine said sleepily, "you're not a very good assistant." Kurt's heart felt heavy. He didn't understand why Blaine had to be so mean to him, he was trying his hardest. Kurt didn't respond and continued to just stare out of the window as Blaine quietly fell asleep on his shoulder. Thankfully, Blaine didn't see the small tear that rolled down Kurt's cheek from both exhaustion and frustration. He breathed in deeply and held back the other tears that were threatening to fall, maybe now was the time to start thinking about whether or not he could stay being Blaine's assistant because, so far, it was incredibly draining and he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take.


	5. Revelation

**So I didn't like the title of this Fic and changed it - it used to be Blaine's Assistant and is now You Can't Always Get What You Want (Like the song!). Sorry, I promise I'll never change any story details just silly things like this because I'm a perfectionist lol.**

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing today, assistant?" Blaine asked cheerily, a few weeks later.<p>

"Not much actually," Kurt responded. "Your only appointment today is an interview you've got with a British magazine at 7pm and, up until then you're entirely free."

"Brilliant," said Blaine, "it'll give me a chance to catch up on some song-writing." Kurt had already been tasked by Charles that day to sort through and order all of Blaine's invoices from the various different jobs he'd done over the past year so that he could sort out Blaine's taxes. _At least I'll get to listen to some music while I do it then_, Kurt thought. Blaine might have been obnoxious but Kurt couldn't deny how talented he was.

Kurt picked up the messy pile of paper from Blaine's coffee table where it had been left the day before and placed it on the breakfast bar as Blaine took out his guitar and started gently strumming, stopping every so often to make a note in the pad that was in front of him. As daunting as sorting through the papers was, Kurt was quite relaxed listening to Blaine sing to himself and assumed he'd be able to sort through the invoices fairly quickly, which relieved him as he was still completely worn out from running around after Blaine all the time.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Kurt completely underestimated how many there were and spent the whole day, gradually getting increasingly frustrated trying to sort them out (into date order, which was what Charles had requested). Every so often, Blaine would look up from what he was doing and chuckle at Kurt's reddening face as he tried to wade through the paper, which didn't help Kurt at all. It was getting close to 5pm and just as Kurt, finally, finished placing the last piece of paper onto the pile, almost simultaneously, he heard Charles storm into the room calling out his name.

"Where the _fuck _have you been?" Charles yelled angrily as he spotted Kurt.

"…Here," Kurt answered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Really?" Charles growled, raising his eyebrows. "And do you mind telling me why I just got a call from the fucking interview Blaine was supposed to have today saying that he never turned up?"

"What? No," Kurt started, confused, "his interview's not until 7, we were about to start leaving to go to it."

"ONE you fucking moron! ONE o'clock was his interview, not seven! Why the fuck would he have an interview at 7, it'll be midnight in England, you stupid boy!" Kurt, working out that this was one of the appointments originally in Blaine's diary, realised he must have mis-read it through all of the scribbles on the page.

"I… I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly, almost speechless. Blaine, who'd been watching Charles yelling, came to the same realisation as Kurt and jumped to his feet.

"Wait, no, leave him alone, Dad, it's not his fault…" Blaine started before Charles whipped his head round, practically snarling.

"You stay out of this, Blaine!" he yelled before turning back to Kurt. "Do you know how fucking long it took us to get that interview? DO YOU? We've been working for months, MONTHS to break into the British market and this was our chance, we may not get another! And in a matter of hours you have COMPLETELY fucked it all up and wasted our time!" Kurt dipped his head and bit his lip, he was speechless and all he could do was will Charles to leave. Charles did the opposite and moved closer to Kurt pointing his finger directly at him.

"This is your last fucking chance, Hummel. If I so much as see you make a typo you're out on your ass, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Kurt nodded gently. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and try and convince this magazine to give us another chance." Charles spun around quickly and stormed out, slamming the door, causing a giant breeze to push all of the invoices Kurt had so painstakingly ordered on the ground. After the outburst, the room seemed too silent as Kurt looked at the paper on the floor.

Kurt slumped forward and sighed, seeing all of his hard work scattered, trying desperately not to cry. He dropped to his knees and started to pick up the papers. Blaine rushed towards him and fell to his knees also, helping Kurt to collect all of the papers.

"I'm sorry about him, that was really harsh," Blaine said quietly.

"It's fine," mumbled Kurt, tears starting to fall down his flushed cheeks, some of them splashing on the paper. Blaine looked up, wanting to reach for Kurt's hand to comfort him and saw him quietly crying, still biting his lip. He swiftly leant over the mess and scooped Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt was reluctant to move his arms to hug back but didn't push Blaine away for once, moving his head to rest in the curve of Blaine's shoulder. He stopped even trying to not cry and let himself go, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's hand rubbing up and down his lower back.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kurt sniffed into Blaine's shoulder.

"Because you're upset and I don't want you to be." Blaine said soothingly, still stroking Kurt's back except now his other hand had also moved to the top of his back and his thumb was rubbing gently on his neck at the hairline. "I like you, Kurt and what my Dad just did was a really shitty thing."

After a few minutes Kurt pulled himself together and made a decision, pulling himself away from Blaine.

"That's it, I'm done," Kurt choked out, getting to his feet.

"What?" Blaine asked, also standing up. Kurt looked him directly in the eyes.

"I quit." He said determinedly.

"What?" Blaine said, confused, "You can't quit!" Kurt looked at Blaine as if to say, are you kidding me?

"Watch me." He said, while starting to collect his belongings.

"I mean, I know that was a completely unacceptable way for my Dad to act but you shouldn't quit just because of him!" Kurt laughed.

"Please Blaine, in this job, your Dad is the least of my problems!"

"What do you mean?" Blaine said clearing his throat and feigning ignorance. Kurt stopped packing things away and looked at Blaine.

"Are you serious? Do you know how horrible it is to work for you?" Kurt said, angrily. "I'm not crying over just your Dad, I'm utterly exhausted from all of the ridiculous things you keep asking me to do!"

"…I know," Blaine said quietly, looking ashamed.

"I mean you make these ridiculous demands," Kurt continued, not picking up on Blaine's admission, "you constantly act like a toddler and, even though I do everything you say, you still… wait…" Kurt paused, realising what Blaine had said, "…you _know_?" he said, disbelievingly. Blaine nodded his head gently.

"The way I've been…" Blaine started, having difficulty expressing what he wanted to say, "It's not… It's not who I really am…" Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's confession.

"So, you mean, you know how awfully you've been acting towards me and you've still been doing it anyway?"

"Yes." Blaine bit his lip as Kurt's eyes widened further in anger and he spun round to carry on packing up his belongings, banging them around to make a point.

"Wait, Kurt," Blaine grabbed his arm and Kurt paused, normally Blaine just referred to him as "assistant" so it caught his attention, "it's not like that exactly, you don't understand." Kurt turned to face him and crossed his arms.

"Enlighten me."

"My father and I, well, we have a _difficult_ relationship and him making me hire you… I just… I just saw it as another way that he's trying to control my life and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." Blaine said the final part in one breath, gradually getting faster as he spoke. "Please don't leave, Kurt."

"It's not enough to just say sorry." Kurt said strongly, "I have no reason to believe that you won't keep acting the way you have."

"I know… but… maybe give me a chance?"

"So all of those horrible things you said to me and did, you were just trying to rebel against your Dad?"

"Sort of. I was just angry at him."

"And all the times you've been coming on to me?" Blaine blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean, I've never been shy about stuff like that. I think you're hot, maybe I get a bit carried away but, I wasn't lying." Kurt smiled to himself. The little fan girl inside of him jumped around singing "Blaine Anderson thinks I'm hot!" but the professional inside him tried to ignore the fan girl.

"It makes me uncomfortable," he said seriously, "I'm here to do a job."

"I'll tone it down, I promise!" Blaine said, hopefully. "Look, it's not your fault me and Dad don't get along." Blaine shrugged. "Plus, if you left, who knows what kind of crazy person my father would find for me." Blaine smiled. Kurt didn't say anything for a few moments, considering if it would be worth it, could it get any worse than it'd already been? Kurt sighed before answering.

"You have a month," he said simply. Blaine jumped up and down before hugging him.

"Yay, thank you!"

"I'm serious though, if after a month things are just as bad, I'll be out of here." Blaine grinned at Kurt and just nodded enthusiastically. Kurt smiled and bent down to finish picking up the paper. He placed it all on the coffee table and rubbed his head.

"This is going to take the rest of the evening…" Kurt sighed, thinking about how long it took him to do in the first place.

"I'll help, if you like," Blaine smiled. Kurt hesitated but agreed. Thankfully, with two people rather than one, it didn't take long for them both to finish sorting through the invoices and for Kurt to be able to head home.

"Are you going to be ok driving this late at night?" Blaine asked, concerned. "I could get my driver to take you if you like?" Kurt laughed.

"I've done this a million times before and usually later, Blaine, it's not a problem."

"Well, I worried all of those times too…" Blaine said, trailing off. Kurt looked at him for a few seconds, trying to decide if he was just pretending to be nice but couldn't tell so simply said goodnight and left. He wasn't sure how to take in all of the information that he'd gained over that one day and definitely needed to sleep to work it out!


	6. Closer

Over the next few weeks, things genuinely did start to improve with Blaine. Kurt hadn't entirely forgiven him and, at times, was still unsure as to whether he could trust Blaine or not but he couldn't deny that there was improvement. He still made crass comments every so often but, at least he apologised after each one and they were slowly becoming, what Kurt could only describe as, friends. However, there was one niggling problem. Now that Blaine had confessed to only being mean to Kurt because he was angry with his father, Kurt was starting to grow really attracted to him. It had gone beyond the point of physical attraction now. Blaine was so funny, smart and basically like a hyperactive puppy, it was impossible to not go crazy over him. Kurt felt a little bit like he was 16 again and crushing on the most popular boy in school. Blaine, who seemed oblivious to Kurt's growing feelings, did nothing to help this either, and continued to be as tactile as he'd ever been. Kurt still continued, however, to try and be as professional as possible but, without his complete hatred for Blaine's character, it was growing harder and harder.

"I win again!" Kurt said triumphantly as they finished yet another game of thumb wars. Kurt didn't understand why Blaine had become suddenly obsessed with the game but he had a feeling it might have been because Kurt kept winning and he was very competitive. The only reason Kurt kept playing was because it gave him an excuse to hold Blaine's hand for long periods of time. Plus, at least it passed the time while they were travelling in between appointments.

"I hate this game," Blaine pouted, "let's play again."

"If you hate the game so much, why do you keep playing?" Kurt laughed.

"Because it's fun!" Blaine said, rubbing his thumb absent-mindedly over Kurt's fingers. They got into position again and declared a thumb war. Kurt tried to focus on winning the game again but got distracted when he glanced up at Blaine whose tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth from concentrating so much and it made him think about how it would feel to have Blaine's tongue dragging over his stomach, his big hazel eyes watching Kurt's reaction as he did. Blaine, taking advantage of Kurt being distracted, pressed his thumb over the top of Kurt's and yelped in victory.

"Finally!" Blaine laughed. "Again?"

"Actually, we're here." Kurt said as they pulled up to the TV studio where Blaine was doing an interview on a late night talk show They were quite a bit early as Kurt had overestimated how much traffic there would be. As they entered the studio's reception area, Kurt walked towards the desk to ask where they needed to go when, suddenly, Blaine ran off in a different direction and Kurt saw him practically jump on a guy who seemed equally happy to see Blaine. Kurt, confused, watched them chat for a few moments before Blaine dragged the guy over to him.

"Kurt, this is Jeff, a school friend of mine, and fellow Warbler. Jeff, this is my assistant Kurt." Blaine said grinning, with an arm flung around Jeff's neck.

"Nice to meet you Jeff," Kurt said shaking his hand. "What a coincidence to run into someone Blaine knows here!" He smiled.

"Oh, no coincidence," Jeff smiled, "I work here."

"Yup, Jeff works as the person who looks after all of the acts, which is me!" Blaine said, bouncing around. "Which is awesome because we basically just get to hang out all afternoon!"

Jeff directed them to the dressing room and let them know that Blaine had to be in make-up and wardrobe straight away but, after that, he'd have a little bit of time to hang around before his interview. Blaine grinned.

"So we can catch-up then, right?" He said, looking at Jeff who grinned back and nodded. Kurt turned his back on the two young men and placed his bag down on the side of the room. Two girls walked in to do Blaine's make-up and wardrobe and so Kurt stayed where he was, watching everything going on around Blaine. Jeff, who had left for a moment, poked his head around the door and asked if he could talk to Kurt, who followed him out of the room.

Jeff wanted to know if Kurt was happy with some last minute changes to the questions the interviewer would ask (Charles had stipulated in all of Blaine's contracts that the questions were always pre-approved). Kurt scanned the page and confirmed that he was fine with the changes before heading back to the dressing room.

As he opened the door and stepped into the room, he realised that Blaine must have been alone and finished with make-up as he had his back turned to the door and wasn't wearing a shirt. Kurt watched as Blaine looked through the shirts that the studio had given him to choose from. He walked along the rack, carefully choosing which one he liked best, not realising that Kurt was behind him watching the muscles on his tanned back ripple slightly at every movement. Kurt knew he shouldn't be watching him but couldn't move his feet to turn around.

Blaine pulled out a shirt and turned around, starting to do it up, suddenly spotting Kurt standing in front of him. Kurt watched as Blaine paused and looked at him. Kurt looked bashful and tried his hardest to look everywhere other than Blaine's chest.

"How long have you been watching me?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Only a few seconds." Kurt lied.

"Really? You didn't get to see much then…" Blaine said, thoughtfully, "Never mind, maybe some other time you'll let me show you everything," he continued, winking at Kurt, who couldn't find any words to respond with.

He finished buttoning his shirt as Jeff walked back into the room. Kurt took a deep breath and stepped away from the door while Jeff asked Blaine if he was free to hang out now. Kurt turned his back to the boys for a second, letting them chat when the room suddenly went silent. Kurt looked back towards the door and saw that they'd gone. He stood for a few seconds, not quite sure what had just happened before poking his head out of the door. As long as the corridor was, he couldn't see either of them anywhere. He knew he should probably keep an eye on Blaine so decided to go and try to find them. He asked a few workers passing by if they'd seen the pair and walked in the direction he was given. After a few minutes of walking, he stopped, annoyed that they'd seemed to disappear.

"Where the hell are you, Blaine?" He said under his breath, looking down the corridor. Before he knew it, a hand flew out from behind a door he was standing by, grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him into the smallest cleaning cupboard Kurt had ever seen before shutting the door.

Kurt could only hear the gentle breathing of his kidnapper and feel a body pressed against him. He waited for a few moments, for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and, sure enough, there was Blaine and his stupid adorable grinning face looking at him. Not only that but it meant that it was Blaine's stupid hot body that was pressed against his.

"What are you doing in the broom cupboard? I thought you'd already come out of the closet…" Kurt joked, trying to distract himself from how close he was to Blaine as well as telling himself to not get a hard on and, partially, failing.

"Jeff and I got bored so we're playing hide and go seek." Blaine said excitedly. "Pretty awesome hiding place, right? Jeff'll never find me here." He wiggled his eyebrows making Kurt laugh out loud at how adorably child-like he was.

"Shh!" Blaine said quickly pressing himself against Kurt and placing a hand over his mouth and a finger on his own lips. Kurt felt his pants tighten at the swift movement and his breath caught in his throat. "If you're too loud, Jeff'll find us. I can't lose to him _again_." Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating quickly through the thin shirt he'd just put on and had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at how hard Blaine was pressing against him and how intensely he was looking into his eyes. Kurt tried to focus on the door of the closet so as to not get any more aroused than he already was.

After a few minutes, Blaine's grip around Kurt's mouth loosened, he assumed that Blaine felt he could trust Kurt to not make any more noise. He turned to look back at Blaine and saw that he was still staring at him intently, realising how close their bodies were to each other. Kurt felt himself stop breathing again as Blaine brought his hand up to cup Kurt's face and wrapped his other arm around his waist. They stood just staring at each other for a few moments while Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb. Kurt's heart started racing at the prospect of what was about to happen.

Blaine held Kurt tightly against him as his eyes moved. He wasn't staring into Kurt's eyes anymore, instead they'd moved to gaze at his lips. Blaine bit his lip, while watching Kurt's which had now slightly parted. His tongue flicked out of his mouth to lick his lips and he started to move towards Kurt, slowly closing the space between them. Kurt could feel his heart going crazy as Blaine leant in closer and gently shut his eyes in preparation.

"Dude I totally found you!" Jeff exclaimed, having opened the door quickly. Kurt opened his eyes and the cupboard had filled with light. Blaine stepped back quickly and Kurt turned to see Jeff with a triumphant look on his face. "Wait, why is your assistant here?" he asked, confused.

"Uh, he wanted to play too so we kind of teamed up." Blaine said bashfully.

"Well, you clearly suck as much as Blaine at this game then." Jeff said laughing. "Anyway, you've got to get back for your interview, Blainers, so best follow me." He quickly walked off along the corridor, in the direction Kurt had come from.

Kurt, still pressed up against the wall, looked at Blaine speechlessly as Blaine smiled at him before doing a small bow and gesturing towards the door.

"Ladies first," he said cheekily. Kurt walked out of the cupboard, his eyes still not quite adjusted to the light.

"Did he just call you Blainers?" Kurt asked, while laughing. Blaine grinned at him and just nodded before walking after Jeff. Kurt, watching him walk away was, again, incredibly thankful that he was wearing tight pants and knowing that, later, he would remember back to this and imagine what would have happened if Jeff hadn't walked in.

The interview didn't take too long, which Kurt was thankful for as it was getting late. Kurt was also thankful for the fact that they weren't too far from Blaine's apartment so it was a short car journey before Kurt would be alone. He was quite nervous about what would happen on that journey. Should he bring up the fact that Kurt had seen him shirtless and they'd almost kissed that day? They'd almost kissed plenty of times before but, then it was Blaine being obnoxious and crude. This time, Kurt didn't push him away or chastise him for being unprofessional. This time, Kurt fully wanted it to happen and was disappointed when Jeff walked in. Was that something they should talk about?

Blaine danced out of the dressing room, in a good mood after a fun interview and swung an arm around Kurt's neck.

"Home?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Kurt nodded and they headed out to get in the car. As they were being driven, Kurt felt Blaine's head rest on his shoulder. Using Kurt as a pillow was something that was starting to become a habit for Blaine and Kurt knew to expect it now, especially if it had been a long day and a late night. Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist.

"Mmm, you smell good," Blaine said, sleepily, moving to rest his head in the curve between Kurt's neck and shoulder. Kurt had been tempted to ask him to stop when he first started doing it but he looked so gorgeous and peaceful when he slept that it would have felt like a shame to wake him up. At least this way, Kurt could watch him and study his face without it seeming too weird. Plus, Kurt never wanted to forget what it was like to feel Blaine's warm breath tickling his neck.

"Kurt?" Blaine said quietly, turning his head slightly to look up at Kurt. _Oh god_, Kurt thought, _he does want to talk about it_.

"Yes?" Kurt's heart pounded as he waited for Blaine to say something.

"I was thinking, we don't really know each other very well, do we?"

"Uhm, I wouldn't say that… especially as it's kind of my job to know you." Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled at Kurt's joke.

"Yeah but I mean, personally."

"I… I guess not, no." Kurt responded.

"We should do something about that, I think…" Blaine said thoughtfully. "I know this really great bar near me, we should go there sometime and get to know each other more…" Kurt's heart started beating fast, was Blaine asking him on a date? He knew that might not be the best idea, which was why he said what he did next.

"As friends, of course?"

"What else?" Blaine answered. Kurt thought he could detect a hint of disappointment in his voice but dismissed it as being his imagination.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun." Kurt answered. Blaine's face lit up.

"Excellent," Blaine said cheerily, "how about tomorrow night? I know it's your day off but, it'll be fun, I promise!" Kurt laughed and agreed, making a plan to collect Blaine from his apartment the next evening so that he could direct Kurt to the bar before Blaine cuddled back into him and quickly fell asleep. Kurt silently considered what, out of his extensive wardrobe, was best to wear on an occasion like this before allowing himself to drift off, also.


	7. Not a date

**Just so you all know, the outfits the boys are wearing are based on ones from the show. Blaine's wearing his outfit from the party in BIOTA and Kurt's wearing his from their discussion on the stage in TFT - Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled a waistcoat on over the top of buttoned long sleeve he was wearing with some skin-tight blue jeans. He didn't want to overdo it, he thought and, as he was styling his hair, thought he'd captured the perfect amount of understated sexiness with his outfit. Although he did make an effort to attached a brooch with chain and a small red handkerchief in his top pocket. It took the outfit from normal to something special.<p>

He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, it was only a drink with a friend but that friend did happen to be his boss. How much could he relax tonight? He'd said a lot to Blaine in the short time he'd known him and not yet got fired but, under the influence of alcohol, who knows what could happen. It only crossed his mind for a second that, that also counted for actions of the romantic kind, as well as the job-threatening kind. He took a deep breath before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out of the door. Sensibly, he'd decided to take a cab to Blaine's so that he'd be forced to take one back. He didn't want to be in a situation where he had to leave his car anywhere because he'd had too much to drink.

Pulling up to Blaine's apartment, the butterflies in Kurt's stomach increased in number drastically. He'd been out with guys before, and friends before, and to bars before but, there was something about this that made him go crazy. He had no idea what to expect of the evening and wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

He knocked on Blaine's door and, almost instantly it was yanked open. Blaine had decided to go for a slightly more casual hair style than his usual overly-gelled style. He wore a striped shirt underneath a dark red cardigan that was buttoned up and looked undeniably hot. He grinned and his eyes widened when he saw Kurt.

"…Fuck!" Blaine said staring at Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, amused.

"It's just… you look… so… God damn! I mean… wow! Those suits you wear do _not_ do you justice…" Blaine stammered, finding it difficult to speak. "You're hot, is basically what I'm trying to say." He grinned, looking Kurt up and down. Kurt blushed, and looked to the floor.

"Uhm, thanks… You look good too…" He said while repeating _not a date_ to himself over and over again, finding it completely necessary to remind himself of that. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes! I just need to grab my keys and then we can go."

"I can go and hail a cab while you get your stuff, if you like?"

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs." Blaine smiled before Kurt turned to head back downstairs.

"Damn!" Kurt heard Blaine say under his breath.

"What?" He said, turning back around causing Blaine to blush at the realisation that Kurt had heard what he said.

"Uhm, it was just… well… let's just say you look just as good from the back as you do the front." Blaine grinned before heading back into his apartment. Kurt smiled. _Not a date, not a date, not a date_ he thought to himself all the way downstairs and all the while he desperately tried (and failed) to hail a cab. Blaine joined him after a few minutes and, seeing that Kurt was getting nowhere, stuck his hand out causing a cab to instantly stop by their feet.

"How did you do that?" Kurt asked, mildly annoyed but also a little bit impressed. Blaine shrugged and assumed it was luck before holding the door open for Kurt.

They pulled up to a bar after about a ten minute drive and Kurt could see it was teaming with people inside it and was too noisy to hear yourself think. Dubiously, he got out with Blaine who, almost predictably, was allowed to go in with Kurt instantly, without queuing.

Once inside, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started pushing through the crowd, seemingly heading for the bar. Kurt couldn't do anything but be pulled along behind him. After only a few minutes, he tapped Blaine on the shoulder, who stopped and turned around. Kurt leaned in to talk to him, having to yell in order to be heard above the music.

"I thought we were coming here to get to know each other better?" He said, barely being able to be heard.

"Yeah?" Blaine answered, not sure what the problem was.

"Well, it's not exactly the easiest place to talk in!"

"Maybe I just wanted to have a reason to stand this close to you…" Blaine smiled, his body now pressed up against Kurt's, "Or maybe I know something you don't…"

"What's that?" Kurt asked. Blaine simply winked and grabbed his hand again, persevering in pushing through the crowd. It seemed he was just going to have to trust him as he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get back out now without Blaine in front of him gently nudging people aside anyway.

Once they got to the bar, Kurt expected to stop but Blaine continued pushing through the crowd, passed the bar and to a door on one side that had a tall bouncer waiting outside. He seemed to recognise Blaine and so opened the door and allowed them straight in.

Kurt stepped through the inconspicuous door and it was like stepping through the looking glass into a completely different world. Once the door was closed the sound of the people and music was almost completely blocked out, a quieter version of what was currently on was being played into the room. Kurt looked around at the stunning cellar-like room. All of the walls were made of old stone and had arch-shaped alcoves where the light fittings were. There was a private bar at the other end of the room and only a few people around, sitting in individual booths, each with a table and a set of two or three tea lights in dark red glasses. Everything was red velvet or dark wood and was just… gorgeous! Plus best of all, it was quieter than the main bar, but not so quiet it seemed like everyone could hear what you were saying. It was so intimate and perfect. Kurt took a deep breath, still looking around and had to repeat his not a date mantra to himself even louder. Although, if this was a date, it would be a perfect one so far.

Blaine watched Kurt taking in all of the details of the room and smiled to himself. He'd clearly done well to pick this place to go to.

"VIP," he said quietly to Kurt, "at least my fame's good for something." He gestured to a nearby booth and Kurt slid along one of the covered benches that they had there while Blaine disappeared to get them a drink. He came back quickly with two colourful looking drinks for each of them.

"I find I prefer fruitier drinks to regular things like beer, don't you?" he said with a smile, placing Kurt's drink in front of him.

"Well, I hate beer so, good choice." Kurt smiled and took a small sip. It was also a very strong choice but, given his nerves, Kurt enjoyed the warm buzz that he could feel already moving down his throat and across his chest. Silence fell between them that seemed to last for a few seconds too long for it to be comfortable.

"So…" Blaine started, trying to think of something to start the conversation off.

"This is a nice place," Kurt said, smiling.

"Yeah I like it. A friend showed it to me when I first started in the business. It's all the fun of the bar with a bit more privacy."

"It's perfect," Kurt said, nodding before they fell into silence again. _Oh god, this is awkward_, Kurt thought to himself, looking into his drink. They always had a cheeky banter between them but, maybe this was forcing it too much?

"This is really awkward, isn't it?" Blaine asked, practically reading Kurt's mind, who smiled in relief.

"Yeah, kind of," he said, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Would it help if I told you again how good you look tonight?" Blaine asked, cheekily.

"Maybe," Kurt laughed, "why don't you tell me more about how you became a musician, instead?"

"Well, it's a pretty boring story actually." Blaine started, "I've always been interested in music and was lucky enough to be the lead singer in the Warblers so I studied music at college and then it was mostly my Dad pulling strings. I didn't exactly _want_ to be famous, that was more down to my Dad but, I get to do what I love every day and be paid for it so it's pretty awesome. How about you, how did you get to be… my assistant?" Blaine asked, laughing at how ludicrous his question seemed.

"No-one else would employ me," Kurt said truthfully, causing Blaine to laugh out loud.

"Fair enough. But how about up until then?"

"Well, you know I was in my Glee Club and I wanted to go into Musical Theatre but got turned down at the final part of my application for the college I wanted and fashion was my second choice. So I went to fashion college and now I'm here."

"I didn't know you wanted to go into Musical Theatre." Blaine tipped his head while talking to Kurt.

"There's a lot you don't know about me…" Kurt smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "So, has your Dad always been so controlling?" Kurt asked simply.

"Oh, wow, you're doing the really personal stuff already, huh?" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Isn't that the point?" Kurt questioned.

"I guess so. Well, uhm, not really, he used to be fine until I came out. I guess that was the moment he realised I wasn't necessarily going to be exactly who he wanted me to be."

"He wasn't accepting?"

"No, he was ok. He didn't like it but learned to be ok with it. The main problem came when I went to a prom at my first high school. I got a lot of hassle at school about it anyway but, that evening both me and my date got attacked, which was why I moved to Dalton and since then, he's tightened the reins a lot. It's his way of showing he cares, I guess."

"Yeah, Ohio never was the most progressive place ever…" Kurt said quietly, almost to himself.

"You had problems too? How were your parents when you told them?"

"Well, my Dad was fine, he was actually really supportive."

"And your Mom?"

"Uh… she died when I was young so, I never properly came out to her."

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine said, biting his lip.

"You didn't know," Kurt smiled.

"So you had problems at school too?"

"Yeah, there was one kid, Karofsky, who made it his mission to make my life a living hell. He was gay too but in denial and kissed me after I yelled at him for bullying me. He threatened to murder me if I said anything to anyone so I didn't. It didn't stop him from rigging the ballot at our prom to announce me Prom Queen and then, not long after that, his Dad found out he was gay and he punched me, because he thought that I had something to do with it."

"That's awful," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

"That's Ohio. Anyway, it's all in the past now. Karofsky's actually got a husband and kid now, they live somewhere in New York too but, I've never really been interesting in tracking him down." Kurt went quiet again, this time not from an uncomfortable silence but from watching Blaine's hand squeeze his own.

"You seem like such a strong person," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's hand.

"I can be." Kurt said quietly before smiling and saying, "Anyway, ugh, that's depressing, let's talk about something else."

"Ok, I'm going to get us another drink and then, let's do questions." Blaine said, finishing the drink in front of him, and Kurt nodded in agreement. He watched as Blaine walk away, and felt his heart start to pound, either from the drink or the memory of Blaine's hand on his, he wasn't sure but he was finding his not a date mantra was being very quickly forgotten.

"Right," Blaine said, returning and placing drinks in front of them, "I'm going to start off easy, favourite designer?"

"Marc Jacobs," Kurt said without hesitation, "You?"

"You can't use my question again, it's cheating!"

"But I'm interested!" Kurt pouted making Blaine laugh.

"Ok, only because you just pouted which I've never seen you do and it was quite possibly the most adorable thing I've ever seen, I will answer that. And I would have to say…" Blaine paused, his face showing how much he was thinking about his answer. "…Target!" They both laughed. "I'm a man of simple tastes. My turn, what age did you lose your virginity?"

"Wow, you've jumped to really personal questions quickly! I'm not sure I want to answer that yet." Kurt smiled, teasing Blaine who took his question back.

"Haha ok, fine, it was worth a try… First kiss then?"

"Karofsky." Kurt said bluntly.

"Yikes, really? He was your first?" Kurt nodded. "Who was your second?"

"That's two questions so I'll get two as well now." Kurt teased again, feeling the liquor moving through his body, making him more confident but Blaine agreed. "It was a guy called Craig, I was 17. He worked at my local coffee shop, the Lima Bean."

"I know that place, good coffee." Blaine commented.

"Good kissing too." Kurt joked.

"Then we'll say that he was your first." Blaine smiled at Kurt, who smiled back.

"Ok, my turn, when was your first kiss?"

"Stealing questions again, Hummel? Tut tut." Blaine joked, "It was with this guy from my school, Sebastian, when I was about 17 also. He was kinda smarmy and used too much tongue though." Blaine scrunched his face up in disgust, remembering the kiss.

"Ok, second question," Kurt started, with a knowing grin, "what age did you lose your virginity?" Blaine pulled a pretend shocked face at Kurt's cheekiness and playfully hit his arm.

"I'm not sure I should answer that out of principal y'know…" Blaine said joking.

"Go on, I'll answer too…" Kurt pouted again.

"Fine, it was actually Sebastian again, I was 18." Blaine said, almost embarrassed to say that.

"But I thought you said he was smarmy?" Kurt answered, confused.

"Yeah but at the time I was an idiot and confused smarmy for charming." Blaine smiled, "Your turn."

"Well, I was 18 too and it was a summer fling. I'd written, directed and starred in a musical about Pippa Middleton… It was the guy who played Prince William," Kurt laughed, "he was absolutely awful in bed but could do a fantastic British accent so I guess that's what I fell for!" Blaine laughed loudly along with Kurt, grabbing his hand again and stroking it absent mindedly.

_That's it_, Kurt thought as he went to get them another drink, _this is definitely a date_.

As the evening progressed they both gradually got more and more drunk and moved from asking questions to playing a small game of I Have Never to just laughing and swapping stories about their lives. Kurt had never felt as close to Blaine as he did now and he had never wanted to kiss Blaine more than he did now too. He needed to get him alone.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave…" Kurt started, pretending to be anxious, "I've got to get up for work tomorrow and my boss is a tyrant," he winked at Blaine. _God, I must be drunk, _he thought to himself, _I've never winked at anyone in my life_.

"Oh, do you really, I'm having so much fun?" Blaine pouted and Kurt grabbed his hand.

"You could always come back to mine with me," he said devilishly. Blaine's face brightened and, like a puppy, he nodded vigorously. He squeezed tighter on Kurt's hand and dragged them out of the bar, hailing a cab instantly and they both fell in.

Kurt wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He wanted to kiss Blaine so much but didn't know if he should make the first move. What if Blaine really did think that they were out just as friends that evening, he could make a fool of himself? They spent the journey still chatting before quickly arriving at the hotel Kurt was staying at. Laughing at something ridiculous Blaine said they fell through the door of the hotel room. Blaine stopped and looked around.

"So this is where you live?" he said.

"For now." Kurt said.

"It's nice."

"No, it's not but it'll do. Anyway, it's at least got more character than your place." He said cheekily.

"Maybe," Blaine started, "At least I'm not having to hang my clothes off of my doorway." He said, joking and pointing to where Kurt had turned the doorway to the broom closet into a makeshift cupboard.

"Well, at least my Dad isn't an ogre," he joked back. Blaine pulled his mock, shocked face again.

"How rude!" He said, teasing Kurt, "You're going to pay for that!" Before Kurt knew it, Blaine had dived for him and they were rolling around on the bed tickling each other mercilessly. It only last for a few minutes when they stopped because Blaine had now straddled Kurt and was holding him down by pressing his wrists against the mattress. Kurt's heart leapt into his throat as he could almost feel Blaine's cock against his through their pants. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, smiling and breathing heavily from the tickling, their faces only inches away. Kurt decided he had to make a move and leant forwards to close the gap between them, only for Blaine to move backwards to avoid him. Kurt frowned, confused as to why he'd do that.

"Kiss me," he said breathlessly to Blaine who smiled and leant down slowly. Kurt shut his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the contact from Blaine's mouth that he was now desperate for. He could feel Blaine's breath on his face as Blaine paused almost touching Kurt's lips with his own.

"No." Blaine whispered simply, mere millimetres from Kurt's face.

"Why not?" Kurt said, almost whining.

"Because, you…" Blaine started, affectionately rubbing his nose on Kurt's "don't want me to…"

"I do, I really, really do," Kurt said, begging. Blaine smiled and leant down again but, this time moved towards his ear.

"Then ask me again when you're sober." He said quietly before giving Kurt a small peck on the cheek and rolling off of him. Kurt's breath stuttered as he was released and became more turned on, at the same time.

"Can I at least have a cuddle?" he said, now just craving any form of contact with Blaine.

"Of course," the young man said and pulled Kurt towards him. Kurt didn't think he was tired but it only took seconds for him to fall asleep, his arms and legs intertwined with Blaine's. He reminded himself, just before he fell asleep, to ask Blaine to kiss him again in the morning. It was a reminder he wouldn't remember.


	8. Morning

_Blaine sucked lightly along Kurt's jawline, slowly moving to his lips before kissing him deeply. Kurt gasped slightly, giving Blaine the opportunity to push his tongue into Kurt's mouth, making the kiss even deeper, while at the same time, wrapping his strong arms around Kurt's waist to pull him close. He briefly sucked on Kurt's bottom lip before moving back to pay more attention to his neck, biting at the skin lightly, not so hard that it hurt Kurt, but enough to make him uncontrollably push his groin into Blaine's, desperate to feel more friction._

_"I want to fuck you so badly," Blaine murmured against Kurt's skin._

"Mmm, Blaine…" _was all Kurt could say, overwhelmed with how good it felt to be skin to skin with Blaine, finally. Blaine lightly kissed and nipped his way down Kurt's chest, along his stomach before reaching his pants. He slowly, teasingly, pulled Kurt's pants off, allowing his hard cock to spring free and paused for just a few seconds before gently placing his mouth around Kurt's length, moving achingly slowly…_

"Do you want any help with that?" Kurt heard Blaine say with a hint of laughter in his voice. Kurt opened his eyes, startled, and rolled over suddenly, not realising his hand was still in his pants and fell off the bed, in a heap, his ass sticking up in the air. He quickly moved to remove his hand and turn around. Now sitting on the floor, biting his lip in embarrassment, he looked up at Blaine who had rolled over to lie on his front and looked down at Kurt from where he was on the bed.

"How long were you watching me for?" Kurt asked, annoyed at himself that he'd forgotten he was alone.

"Well, I've been awake for quite a while but I started watching you when you said 'Mmm, Blaine…' It kind of drew my attention," he said giggling with a glint in his eye. "I think it was about that time that you started touching yourself also." Kurt tried to not look directly in his eyes, he didn't even want to think about what Blaine must have thought of him. "Were you having a sex dream about me, Kurt?" Blaine continued, still with a huge, teasing grin on his face.

Kurt blushed. "No…" he lied, "I have to go shower!" He mumbled before hurrying to his feet and running into the small bathroom just off of his bedroom, still hearing Blaine giggling slightly as he slammed the door. He closed his eyes and leant back against the door, adrenaline pumping through him from being caught masturbating. It was only then that he realised a pounding headache moving across his forehead. _Damn, how much did I drink last night_, he thought to himself, rubbing his forehead.

Kurt stepped forward and turned the tap on for the shower, realising he should probably actually shower while he was in here. Partly because he told Blaine he would but also because he couldn't imagine he smelt like roses at that moment either. It didn't take long for him to get clean but Kurt decided to stay in the shower a few minutes more, enjoying the heat and also not wanting to go outside to face Blaine. He tipped his head back and sighed to himself. He always felt so relaxed showering that he never wanted to get out. Something about the way the water fell on him, gently massaging his skin and the fact that he always had the water so hot, it was practically a sauna. He knew he'd have to eventually get out though so after a few more minutes, using all his willpower, he stepped out of the shower, feeling instantly freezing and wrapped a towel around his waist, as well as putting his dirty clothes in the laundry basket that was there.

He glanced around bathroom for a few seconds before swearing at himself. In his rush, he'd forgotten to bring any clean clothes into the bathroom. He knew he had two choices, he could either wear his dirty clothes back out of the bathroom (_ugh, no_), or he could call to Blaine to pass him some clothes. He didn't love either of these options but thought the second choice was at least the cleaner of the two. Shivering, Kurt pulled the door open a crack and called to Blaine.

"Do you want me to come and shower with you, because it's totally ok if you do?" Blaine asked cheekily before Kurt could say anything.

"No thank you, I just appear to have forgotten to grab any clean clothes, I was just wondering if you could pass me some?" Kurt didn't see Blaine's eyes widen at the thought of how naked Kurt might have been at that moment.

"So you're not wearing anything then?" Blaine asked.

"No, I have a towel on my waist. Could you just pass me some clothes please?" Kurt said, growing impatient, his headache dictated that he wasn't in the mood to mess around with Blaine today.

"Only if you let me see you with your towel on…"

"No, Blaine, c'mon, please just let me have some clothes…"

"Please? Just a little look…"

"Blaine! Clothes! Now!" Kurt barked, getting very fed up and colder by the second.

"Fine, ok! But only because I love it when you beg…" Blaine said cheekily before listening to Kurt give him some very precise details about what he wanted to wear that day, accessories included.

"Ok, I don't understand most of what you just said," he said, confused by how many different names for clothes there could be. "Shirt and pants ok?" Kurt agreed before worrying because it had gone silent for a little while too long afterwards.

"Hey Kurt…" Blaine called out.

"Yeah?"

"What's in this little cupboard next to your bed?" He was talking about Kurt's bedside table, which Kurt remembered having put a few sex toys, condoms and lube in there after he was with his ex-boyfriend. He was lying if he said that he hadn't used them since but certainly didn't want Blaine to see that.

"No, wait, don't look in there!" Kurt yelled, quickly opening the door to the bathroom only to see Blaine standing directly in front of him, grinning and holding a neatly folded pile of clothes.

"Gotcha," he said with a sly grin, "although now I definitely want to know what's in there if it gets this reaction from you." He held out the clothes to Kurt, who snatched them and held them to his chest, trying to cover himself, frowning at the trick Blaine had played on him. "Nice chest by the way," Blaine looked him up and down and winked before turning away from Kurt who turned back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

_Damn him and his stupid sexy face,_ Kurt growled to himself, while getting dressed. He sprayed some aftershave on to hopefully cover up the last few hints of hangover and took a deep breath before opening the door to face Blaine. Blaine had put on some glasses and was now sitting cross-legged on the bed looking at some papers. Kurt assumed he must have found the newspaper that got delivered to his room every day. His hair was slightly messed up from sleeping and he'd put on one of the hoodie's that Kurt normally wore to work out in. He couldn't look more adorable if he tried, Kurt instantly almost forgave him just from that alone. He looked up as he heard Kurt emerge from the bathroom and his face lit up.

"Feeling better, grumpy?" He teased.

"Where did you get glasses from?" Kurt asked remembering he was wearing his contacts the night before.

"Oh, I always keep them with me just in case," Blaine commented. "So, what's for breakfast?" He grinned at Kurt who raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure you deserve breakfast," he smiled, still slightly annoyed with Blaine over the trick he pulled earlier. Blaine pouted.

"Please? I'll be good, I promise…"

"Eggs?" Kurt asked, that was all he had around anyway.

"Scrambled please!" Blaine smiled again before returning to the papers. Kurt cracked a few of the eggs into a pan on the one ring hob and whisked before adding a little bit of milk.

"These are incredible, did you do them?" Blaine said out of the blue.

"What are?" Kurt said, glancing over to where Blaine was sitting. He held up some drawings that Kurt must have left lying around of a few different fashion designs he was working on.

"Where did you get those?" Kurt asked, worried that Blaine actually had gone looking through his drawers.

"Just from over there." Blaine pointed to the small tea tray that Kurt had left unfolded in the corner. He often used it to work on some of his designs as there wasn't really any other place to sit in the small hotel room other than the bed. It meant that he had something solid to lean on while he worked. Kurt realised he must have left it there when he got tired the other day and couldn't be bothered to put it all away properly. "I hope that was ok?"

"Uhm, yeah it's fine," Kurt said, "although they aren't very good, and only half finished…" he continued, bashfully.

"Really? Where are the finished ones then? Can I see them?" Blaine asked, enthusiastically.

"You don't really want to see those…"

"Yes I do! Show me!" Blaine said as Kurt passed him the eggs he'd just finished cooking. Kurt paused for a second considering if showing Blaine his designs was a good idea. He hated to show off but Blaine did seem really enthusiastic about seeing them.

"Ok, I guess…" Kurt said, still unsure, before reaching under the bed, pulling out a large A3 art pad and opening it on his lap. Blaine scooted towards him, sitting just behind Kurt's back and placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder, looking over it to see the book while he ate some of his eggs.

Blaine spent at least ten minutes completely enthralled with Kurt. He had so much talent and passion as he flicked through the pages explaining, in detail the different colours, fabrics and inspirations for each of his designs, even down to which models he would want to wear them if he did a fashion show. Kurt then spun around to face Blaine, tossing his book to one side and started to go into detail about his ideal fashion show, telling Blaine exactly what he'd do if he had his own show, from the lighting to what venues and music he'd use. Blaine wanted nothing more than to just lean forward and kiss him, wanting Kurt to feel just a small amount of that passion about him as he did about fashion. He couldn't stop watching Kurt's eyes shining as he was talking and, even though he desperately wanted to kiss him, at the same time, he didn't want to interrupt him either, Kurt was utterly hypnotising.

Kurt, seeing Blaine staring at him, assumed he was being dull and stopped talking. "Sorry, you must be so bored with me just babbling on…" Kurt dipped his head, a little embarrassed at getting carried away. Blaine leant forward and grabbed Kurt's hand, shaking his head wide-eyed.

"No, you're incredible… I mean… It's incredible…" It was Blaine's turn to blush at his slip. "So, why don't you do it?"

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"Start your own fashion line, hold a show or something. I mean you're so talented, you could really do well at this…" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand tighter to emphasise his point. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," he started, sarcastically, "that'll happen…"

"Of course it could!" Blaine said, desperately trying to show Kurt how much faith he had in him, "Why do you think you can't do it?"

"Well, firstly because it takes loads of time to put together, which I don't have, plus a LOT of money, which I also don't have. I'd need sponsorship of some kind and I doubt anyone's giving me that any time soon." Kurt looked sad even thinking about it.

"Don't be so negative… You never know what could happen…" Blaine said, still holding Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled at the belief Blaine had in him.

"Thanks. Although" Kurt started, "you shouldn't encourage me too much, you might lose yourself an assistant." He joked. Blaine smiled back at him.

"If this is what I lose you to, I really don't mind." He said fondly. Kurt smiled back at him, getting up to wash his, now empty, bowl in the small sink next to his one ring hob, noticing Blaine watch him as he washed.

"So, just to change the subject slightly and I hope you don't mind me being too straight forward, but… is this a hotel?" Blaine asked, looking around the room again.

"Yeah, but it's just temporary…" Kurt said, not looking at Blaine while he washed.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since just before I started working for you, I didn't have time in between college and starting this job to find anywhere more permanent."

"You've been working for me for a few months already, not very temporary…" Blaine thought aloud raising his eyebrows, "I mean, do you even like living here?"

"Not really, it's not very homely and it's a struggle to afford on my _tiny_ wage," Kurt teased Blaine, raising his eyebrows to express his point, "but I didn't want to have to leave New York so it'll have to do for now, I guess."

"Well, I don't really have control over your wage because it's my Dad's money," Blaine laughed, "but I do have a second bedroom, y'know?"

"Ok?" Kurt had a feeling what Blaine might have been hinting at but didn't want to make assumptions. Blaine smiled, dropping his head, he'd hoped he wasn't going to have to spell it out for him but it seems like he'd have no choice.

"Well, you could, maybe, if you wanted to, use it?" He stumbled over his words. "I already pay the rent so you'd just have to worry about your half of the bills and at least it would be a proper place to live. Plus you'd have a shorter distance to get to work." He laughed, trying to think of any excuse to convince Kurt that this would be a good idea.

"Blaine, are you asking me to move in with you?" Kurt asked, teasing Blaine the way he had been teased earlier. "It's a bit soon isn't it?"

"I don't mean it like that," Blaine giggled, "I mean, I like you but it's more that it makes sense to me. It would be purely platonic, I promise. And if you happen to fall into bed with me a few times, would that be such a bad thing?" Blaine shrugged innocently. Kurt giggled and gave Blaine a chastising glance before pushing his lips to one side, thinking about what Blaine had asked and whether or not it would be a good idea.

"Well, it's a really nice offer but I'm ok, thanks. I can fend for myself so don't worry." Kurt answered, simply.

"It's really not like that…" Blaine argued.

"I know, I just… I'm not a charity and I don't want you to ask me to move into your spare room just because you feel sorry for me, I'm fine here, really…" Kurt lied, feeling too proud to accept Blaine's offer.

"I know you're not a charity and I'm not saying this because I feel sorry for you. Although, I'm pretty certain, knowing now how into fashion you are that, that," he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Kurt's makeshift wardrobe, "must be killing you inside. Wouldn't you like to put your clothes into a proper closet?" He said, trying to tempt Kurt by using his clothes against him. He could see Kurt's resolve weakening slightly. "Plus you'd have so much more room just in the bedroom alone, let alone the rest of the apartment to do things, like designing…"

"It's lovely of you but I don't want to take advantage or be a burden…" Blaine sighed at how stubborn Kurt was being, and at how difficult it was to get his own way when normally it would be so easy.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage or be a burden, we'll have fun plus I get lonely sometimes on my own there…" Blaine said, pouting slightly. "Come on, please don't make me beg…" Kurt thought for a little while longer, trying not to look at the puppy dog eyes Blaine was giving him right now, he had to take this decision seriously. It certainly would make things a lot easier for him, Blaine's apartment was closer to Central Park, Times Square and just everywhere amazing in New York. Plus the extra space would be amazing, and he wouldn't have to get up so early to go to Blaine's every day because he'd already be there. Plus Blaine would be there, and that was most definitely a plus, as annoying as he could be sometimes.

"And it definitely wouldn't be a problem?" Kurt asked Blaine, curiously.

"It wouldn't be a problem." Blaine responded, directly.

"And I'm not going to be getting in your way?"

"You're not going to be getting in my way."

"And you'll leave me alone while I do my skin care routines?" Blaine laughed out loud briefly but stopped when he saw how serious Kurt's face was.

"Geez, yeah, I'll leave you alone while you do your skin care routines…" he said grinning, "…Is that a yes?"

"Well, yeah, I guess we could try it for…" Kurt wasn't able to finish his sentence as Blaine had just slammed into him holding him in a tight hug.

"Yaaay! We're going to have so much fun!" He said, hugging Kurt tightly and shaking him from his excitement. Kurt smiled but pushed Blaine off of him.

"Ok, calm down, I said try…" Blaine nodded, trying to show Kurt he understood, but was also dancing on the spot, still excited.

"So, when shall we move you? Now?" Blaine asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, I've paid until the end of the week here so, how about then?" Blaine agreed and went back to sitting on the bed before starting to make plans about all the fun things they could do now Kurt was going to live with him.

Kurt was excited too but wasn't aware of how quickly he'd get annoyed with the phrase "is it time for you to move in yet?", as Blaine proceeded to ask Kurt that very question about ten times a day for the rest of the week, which, as far as Kurt was concerned, couldn't come soon enough.


	9. Firsts

"Are you going to help with this at all?" Kurt asked Blaine grumpily as for the third time he'd moved an incredibly heavy box out of the hotel room on his own. He was not making this moving day very easy.

"I am helping!" Blaine said sweetly, "It's taking me a lot of energy to stare at your ass all day!" Kurt gave Blaine his "don't mess with me" face, causing Blaine to grab whatever box was closest to him and start to walk alongside Kurt.

Thankfully, Kurt didn't have a lot of belongings, so they hadn't had to hire a van, instead they just piled everything into the back of Kurt's car before Kurt checked out of the hotel and climbed in. It also meant that, once they were at Blaine's, it didn't take too long for them to get all of his boxes into Kurt's new bedroom, in Blaine's apartment. Especially now Blaine was actually helping. Although that didn't stop them both collapsing on Blaine's sofa once they were done, sweating from carrying everything around.

"I have something for you," Blaine said secretively. Kurt watched him inquisitively as he jumped up and walked over to the kitchen before quickly returning with some champagne and two glasses. "I thought we should celebrate your move out of that crummy hotel, and into the best place you'll ever live!" Kurt smiled, thanking Blaine and taking the glass, letting Blaine pour the sparkling liquid into it. He wished he could say Blaine was careful with it but, he poured too quickly and the bubbles spilled over onto Kurt.

"Oh god sorry!" he said quickly. Not having enough time to grab a towel, Kurt promptly bent over and started to lick the champagne off of his arm and the glass, before it dripped onto Blaine's sofa. Blaine stared as Kurt's pink tongue lapped at the drink he'd spilt, his pants feeling ever so slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring at him. "What?" he asked, not realising that what he'd just done could have been in any way sexy.

"Nothing," Blaine said quickly, still staring. He cleared his throat and held is glass up to Kurt, "Cheers!" They clinked their glasses together and drank slowly, Blaine still not taking his eyes off of Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and leant back on the sofa, enjoying the feeling of the bubbles moving down to his stomach. He was so tired after another long week assisting Blaine and moving that day that he couldn't stop himself from quickly falling asleep. Blaine, noticing this, gently took the drink from his hand and set it down on the coffee table before covering Kurt in a blanket and letting him sleep.

Kurt woke up a few hours later, desperate for the toilet. He jumped up and rushed quickly to the bathroom. As he opened the door, Blaine was standing in front of him, completely naked having just stepped out of the shower, looking stunned at the shock of Kurt running in on him. Kurt squealed, turned around and ran back out again, slamming the door. As soon as the door had closed behind him, he stood for a few seconds, wide-eyed, realising that he'd just seen Blaine completely naked. Completely. Naked! His heart pounded at the thought of it just as Blaine opened the door, now wrapped in a towel. He spun round to look at him, promptly telling him that they needed rules before running into the bathroom again and shutting the door. Blaine sniggered at Kurt's reaction before going into his bedroom to get dressed.

"Okay, firstly, if you're in the bathroom, lock the door!" Kurt said bossily about an hour later, carefully writing the rule on an A3 sheet of paper that he'd ripped out of his art pad. Blaine watched him, leaning against the breakfast bar, being thoroughly entertained by how seriously Kurt was taking this. "Secondly, we need to make some kind of rota for the cleaning." Blaine giggled to himself, causing Kurt to look at him fiercely. "What is it now?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was you who worked for me, not the other way around."

"That's right, I work organising your life, which is exactly what we're doing." Kurt said, pleased with himself before carrying on with the list. "Three, no walking around naked. Stop pouting Blaine! Four, if you use the last of something, replace it."

"Five, leave you alone during your skin care routine…" Blaine chimed in.

"Oh, good one!" Kurt said excitedly, writing it down. "Six, no bringing guys back for sex."

"Seriously?" Kurt nodded. "Why, are you jealous?" Blaine said, with a wink.

"No, I just don't really want to be walking in on that," Kurt said, screwing his face up.

"How about having sex with you, is that allowed?"

"No!" Kurt said, strongly. "We might be living together now, Anderson, but I'm still your employee so don't think that we'll be doing that any time soon." Kurt said waving the pen between them and smiled as Blaine's face dropped.

"Fine… Are we done yet, this is really boring?" Blaine asked, placing his head on his hands and looking up at Kurt.

"Nearly," Kurt said, tapping the pen against his mouth while trying to think if there were any rules they'd missed. "It's probably a good idea to just let each other know if we've got friends coming round so no-one gets surprised." Blaine nodded in agreement, stifling a yawn.

"That's got to be it." He said.

"Ooh one more!" Kurt said brightly before furiously writing. Blaine glanced over his shoulder, slowly reading aloud what Kurt was writing.

"Never… touch… any of… Kurt's… clothes…even if… given… permission!" Blaine chortled, "Even if given permission?" He questioned Kurt.

"Yup," Kurt said, replacing the pen cap, "because if I give my permission for you to borrow my clothes, I've clearly gone insane and am not mentally stable enough to make those kinds of decisions." Blaine laughed again. If they were dating, he might have told Kurt that he loved him at that moment. But they weren't, so he didn't. He was very aware that Kurt was still at least trying to be professional and didn't want to push him too much. Instead he said…

"So we're done?"

"We're done." Kurt smiled while sticking the poster to the front of the fridge.

"Awesome! I hope it's ok, I sort of made plans to go out tonight but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with?" Blaine asked, politely.

"No, I'm ok, thanks." Kurt said.

"Are you sure? I'm meeting up with a bunch of old Warblers, they're always hilarious!"

"Nope, I kind of have my own plans anyway, but thanks for the invite." Kurt said before disappearing into his bedroom. Blaine shrugged and headed straight out of the door, shouting goodbye to Kurt as he went.

A few minutes after Blaine left, Kurt poked his head out of the door to see that he was definitely gone. He had a plan but had to make sure Blaine had no way of finding out what he was up to until it was all finished. After a little while of looking around and making sure the coast was clear, Kurt was happy enough that Blaine wasn't coming back anytime soon so got what he needed from his bedroom and set to work.

Quite a few hours later, Blaine stumbled through the door of his apartment to darkness. He wasn't drunk but, was finding it a little bit difficult to walk in a straight line. Not bothering to turn the light on, he stumbled for the sofa and collapsed onto it. Before he knew it, he heard a loud squeak and something wriggle underneath him. He jumped up in shock and switched on the lamp to find he'd fallen onto Kurt asleep on the sofa. Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked up at Blaine who was apologising profusely.

"It's ok," Kurt said yawning, "I should be heading to bed anyway." Blaine's eyes followed Kurt as he stood up and then he noticed something different. The wall behind Kurt, that was normally blank, now had a large painting hanging on it. That's when he realised, there was a lot more about the room that had changed. He spun round and saw that there were new curtains that had been hung, throws and pillows over the sofas and chairs and so much more. There were even small scarves that had been thrown over some new lamps that shone incredible colours onto the ceiling.

Kurt watched Blaine spinning around staring at his handiwork, hoping that his reaction was a good one.

"I wanted to do something to say thank you for letting me move in… I… I hope that was ok?" Kurt said, unsure of Blaine's reaction. Blaine spun around, grinning widely and hugged Kurt tightly.

"It's totally amazing!" He said, flabbergasted at how much work Kurt must have put into it all. Kurt's face lit up.

"Really? You like it?" He asked.

"Love it!"

"Good because there's more!" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him towards Blaine's bedroom.

"Oh good, I'm glad sex is part of this plan…" Blaine joked as he followed Kurt obediently. Kurt tutted, still dragging Blaine behind him, to be fair, by now he should have expected that. He bit his lip in anticipation before opening Blaine's door and guiding him inside. Kurt had done the same thing with his bedroom but, somehow, even better. He'd framed and hung up his platinum records that he'd been given as well as creating a shelf for some of the other awards he'd won. Kurt had also added a bunch of other touches like new bed covers, a rug, lamps and everything the room could possibly need to feel like a home, rather than just the place that Blaine stopped at every so often in between work.

"I don't know what to say…" Blaine said, turning back around to Kurt who was leaning against the door frame watching him.

"You're missing the best bit!" Kurt said, smiling mischievously before switching the light off and telling Blaine to look up. Blaine gasped as he saw that Kurt had spent what must have been forever sticking tiny, glow in the dark stars across his ceiling. He'd even gone to the trouble of putting them in proper constellation patterns.

"This is amazing!" Blaine said, still looking around in awe.

"I'm glad you like it," Kurt said, proudly.

"I really, really do!" Blaine walked over to Kurt, who was still leaning in the door way. "No-one's ever done anything like this for me before," he said. Kurt shrugged, as if it was no big deal. Blaine leant down and kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek before hugging him again and whispering a thank you into his ear.

"You're welcome," Kurt said, nodding once. "I should head to bed now anyway so, enjoy!" Kurt said, before going to his bedroom, leaving a still stunned Blaine staring around his room in delight. He laid on the bed happy that Blaine had liked what he'd done before drifting off to sleep.

The next day Blaine was still talking about how gorgeous everything Kurt had done with the apartment was as they both made their way to the same warehouse that Blaine had a photo shoot in previously for him to do an interview and another small photo shoot. Kurt hadn't recognised it at first but did as soon as they got there as the same flirty blonde girl from before walked outside to greet them. He didn't know why but Kurt, for some reason, hated her even more this time than he did before. He especially hated how often she touched Blaine's arm and flipped her hair over her shoulder, and laughed at every single joke Blaine made, even the stupid ones. No, he had no idea why he hated her even more this time. Maybe it was also because she didn't even try to acknowledge him before leading Blaine inside.

Thankfully, Blaine wasn't bossing Kurt around as much as he did last time so Kurt was able to try and spy on the photo shoot a bit better this time. As he was so into watching what they were doing with the cameras and staging of the shoot, he didn't notice Blaine trying to talk to him until he got up and waved his arms in front of his face. Kurt shook his head back into paying attention.

"Everything ok?" he asked Blaine.

"Yeah it's just, I've got to go to wardrobe with Natasha and I left my phone in my coat pocket. I was wondering if you could grab it for me please, it's by the reception area?" Kurt thought to himself that Natasha must have been the blonde girl, as she was fussing with the clothes before and Blaine had gestured to her while he was talking. Kurt agreed that was fine and headed out to the reception while Blaine was busy getting ready for his photo shoot.

As Kurt arrived back in the warehouse, Natasha was finishing dressing Blaine. Kurt handed the phone to him, noticing how hot he looked. The hairstylist had messed his hair up to make it look scruffy and they'd put a leather jacket on him with some ripped jeans, Kurt practically melted. Blaine, as usual, was completely oblivious to this as he took the phone and thanked Kurt before running onto the stage to start having his picture taken.

Kurt stepped back, behind the photographer to watch Blaine. He was impressed with how well Blaine knew how to work it. For someone who only loved his fame for being able to sing, you couldn't tell with the hot, smouldering eyes he was directing towards the camera. As he watched, hypnotised by Blaine's movement, he didn't hear someone creep up behind him.

"You know he's crazy about you, right?" A female voice came from behind him, causing Kurt to jump and spin around to see Natasha standing in front of him, gesturing towards Blaine.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt frowned turning back to watch the photo shoot, she had to be tricking him.

"He's completely head over heels for you, it's kind of sickening actually." She said before mockingly mimicking Blaine's voice, "_Kurt's so wonderful, Kurt's so smart, Kurt's so funny, _blah blah fucking blah" she said viciously, rolling her eyes. "It was all I could do to stop from vomiting." Kurt stood for a moment, speechless. That couldn't be true, could it?

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you into him?" Kurt said, not taking his eyes off of Blaine.

"Ugh, yes, but I've been trying to straighten him out for ages now and I've seemingly failed." She said with a scowl before, mockingly adding, "Plus who am I to stand in the way of love?" before walking away to mess around with the clothes some more. Kurt stood, still watching Blaine while he finished his photo shoot. He spent the rest of the time trying to work out if what Natasha had said had any kind of truth to it. _She's probably just messing with me_, he thought as Blaine ran off to get changed and the set started to be taken down.

Once he was changed, Blaine hung around to talk to some of the photographers at the shoot meaning that they and Natasha were the last ones to leave. They all walked out of the warehouse together, trying to shelter inside for a long as possible as it was pouring down with rain. Natasha locked the door and gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek before leaving, ignoring Kurt completely.

Kurt looked around and couldn't see the car anywhere. He knew that it normally left during long appointments but it should be back by now. They managed to stand under some nearby trees while Kurt called the driver so they weren't getting too wet.

"He's not coming!" Kurt said, annoyed as he hung up the phone.

"What? How come?" Blaine asked, having to almost yell over the noise of the rain.

"He's sick." Kurt shrugged.

"Can we get a cab?" Blaine asked causing Kurt to laugh at him.

"We're on a private warehouse lot Blaine! I don't think we'll be able to just hail a cab from here…"

"So what do we do?"

"Well, we're not too from the apartment so we could just make a run for it?" Blaine laughed.

"Really, you're prepared to run through this?" he said, gesturing to the rain.

"I'm not sure we have a choice… We can try and run in between shelters? Maybe we won't get that wet…" Kurt said.

"Ok…" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and instantly starting to run. Kurt didn't expect him to go straight away so got yanked along behind him for a few steps before he was able to catch up. They tried for as long as possible to run back home, stopping every now and then whenever they found shelter. After running for about five minutes, they both stopped under the doorway of a closed shop, breathing heavily and giggling at how crazy they were for even thinking that running home would be a good idea.

"I don't think this is working, y'know. I'm not sure I could get any wetter! We may as well just walk." Blaine smiled, the rain dripping from his curls and down his face.

"Maybe we should stay here and try and dry off for a bit then?" Kurt said. Blaine agreed as Kurt leant his head back against the glass window of the shop's doorway, trying to catch his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Blaine moving towards him so he tipped his head back down to look at Blaine, who was staring at him.

"Natasha said a weird thing to me today." Kurt said, being brave as Blaine moved closer to him.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, still staring at Kurt.

"That you're crazy about me." He responded simply, smiling. "She said you couldn't stop talking about how wonderful I am. I mean, that's just weird that she'd say that, right?" Kurt asked, trying to get a reaction out of Blaine to find out if what Natasha had said was true or not.

"Maybe…" Blaine said, almost secretively. It didn't seem like he was really concentrating on what Kurt was saying though. His mind seemed preoccupied as he stared at Kurt. "You look so gorgeous like that…" Blaine continued, his eyes darkening slightly from lust.

"Like what?"

"Dripping wet!" He said moving closer to Kurt, slowly. Kurt smiled bashfully.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," he joked, his heart started to beat faster as Blaine moved even closer to him. Close enough now that the water dripping off from his dark hair was dripping onto Kurt.

"Only the beautiful ones," Blaine said almost whispering. Kurt opened his mouth to give a sarcastic response when, all of a sudden, Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close, smashing their mouths together, hungrily. After a few seconds of not responding from shock, Kurt swung his arms around Blaine's shoulders, gasping as they clutched each other like they were never going to let go. Kurt whimpered slightly as Blaine pushed him back hard against the window, any harder and he would've smashed straight through. Blaine used the opportunity to greedily push his tongue into Kurt's mouth, desperately trying to taste him. He clutched Kurt's waist even tighter before moaning into his mouth, overwhelmed with how sexy Kurt was. He pressed his body even closer to Kurt's so that they were flat against the glass, desperately wanting to be even closer together somehow. Kurt's fingers shook from cold slightly as he played with the hair on the nape of Blaine's neck.

They were both so wrapped up in the moment that neither of them cared if anyone could see them. All they wanted was to feel more of everything. More tongue, more skin, more heat. Before Kurt knew it, Blaine's hand had grabbed his ass and lifted him up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as Blaine spun him round and pushed him up against the window on the other side of the shop doorway not breaking their kiss for a second.

"Fuck…" Blaine groaned against Kurt's lips as Kurt grabbed his hair, pulling slightly to tip his head back and kiss him even deeper. Kurt's legs squeezed even tighter around Blaine's waist as he tried desperately to not grind down into him. He gently sucked on Blaine's bottom lip before pulling away slightly and breaking the kiss. Blaine looked at him, disappointed that he'd pulled away.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, out of breath. Kurt smiled, drinking in the sight of him, his hair still messed up from the photo shoot and his lips plump and wet from the kissing.

"No, I just needed to breathe for a bit," Kurt giggled before leaning back in to kiss Blaine again, this time softer and longer. As they slowly kissed more, the rain started to die down until it stopped completely. Blaine noticed Kurt shivering from his cold, wet clothes and he lowered Kurt to the ground, still kissing him before pulling away slightly, leaning his forehead on Kurt's.

"We should go home or you're going to get really ill," Blaine said quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt said sarcastically, shivering into Blaine's arms.

"C'mon," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's arm and starting to walk. As much as Kurt wanted to stay and kiss Blaine, he equally couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and have a hot shower. He didn't even want to think about what was going to happen now they'd kissed, he just wanted to revel in the warm, fuzziness he was feeling just being around Blaine. Which he did, all the way home.


	10. Happy Birthday Kurt!

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up Kurt!" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a weight jumping up and down on him.

"Morning Blaine," he said a little bit grumpily, as he opened one eye to see the young man straddling him and grinning excitedly. He sighed to himself. Why did Blaine have to keep doing incredibly sexy things like this? Now it was all he could do to try and stop himself getting an erection, although he was failing.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday!" he said, jumping up and down again. It was highly plausible that Blaine was a lot more excited about Kurt's birthday than he was. "We're gonna have so much fun today, Kurt! But first you have to get out of bed…" he said, jumping up and trying to pull the covers off of Kurt, who just held on tighter.

"Nooo, I want to sleep…" Kurt grumbled, he could not muster this kind of enthusiasm this early in the morning, regardless of whether or not it was his birthday. Blaine was not giving up easily though and stood at the foot of his bed, reached under the covers and tickled his feet. Kurt giggled uncontrollably until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Ok, ok! I'm getting up!" he spluttered, begging Blaine to stop. Blaine took his hands off of Kurt's feet and stood up straight.

"Good, I'll see you outside in a few minutes," he said before leaving Kurt alone who dropped his head back onto the pillow and covered his face in his duvet. He was going to need to find a way to stop getting a hard on every time he saw Blaine. Thankfully, this time the duvet hid it but at some point Blaine would notice. Especially now Kurt had started hugging pillows a lot and carrying around a much larger bag than normal.

It had been a few weeks since they kissed and they hadn't said anything about it since, nor had they kissed again but Blaine had become even more tactile than he used to be. This meant that he was frequently woken up with Blaine jumping on top of him. Blaine also kept lightly touching him every time they walked past each other, whether it was a small stroke of his arm or a light pat on the ass and every time he did it, it sent electric shocks through Kurt's body, straight to his cock. He had a feeling that just as soon as they both had a bit to drink, letting their inhibitions drop slightly, that they'd probably take it further. Maybe Blaine knew this too as he'd already told Kurt that he was taking him out that evening for his birthday.

He reached over to check his phone and scrolled through all of the text messages he'd been sent wishing him a happy birthday. Although he didn't get too excited for his birthday, he did always appreciate all of the messages from his friends and family. Just as he was finishing scrolling through the messages, his phone buzzed with another text coming in… from Blaine.

**You'd better be getting your ass out of bed or I _will_ come in there and force it out of bed, Hummel – B**

Kurt smiled, how could he say no to that? He threw off his covers finally and put on a hoodie and some jogging pants before heading into the front room. As soon as he opened the door, glittering confetti floated down over his head, Blaine had managed to rig up some kind contraption that had released when he opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Blaine yelled, spreading his arms wide. Kurt walked into the front room, which had been completely covered in balloons and birthday signs and laughed. Blaine had gone ridiculously overboard. "Come, sit down… I've made you breakfast!" Blaine said, excitedly.

As he sat down, Kurt looked at his plate and saw that Blaine had arranged the food into a smiley face. He giggled to himself at how cheesy this all was but it just made Kurt smile all the more at the effort he'd put in.

"So, I've got some really fun plans for us later but what do you want to do with the morning?" Blaine asked, cheerily.

"Go back to sleep?" Kurt mumbled, still in the process of becoming more coherent. Blaine tutted.

"Why would you want to do that and miss a single second of your birthday?" Blaine said, enthusiastically.

"So I can hopefully miss all of the seconds of my birthday…"

"You're going to regret saying that, Hummel. Especially when you find out the awesome gift that I got you…"

"You didn't have to get me a gift…" Kurt raised his eyebrows, almost disbelievingly.

"Well I wanted to. Now, you do realise that if you don't tell me what you want to do this morning, I will make plans for you and they will involve large amounts of nakedness on your part…" Blaine said insistently.

"Can we just hang out here this morning?" Kurt asked, almost pleading. "If you're taking me out later, I have a feeling I should probably chill out now, while I still can." He laughed and Blaine nodded in agreement. They ended up spending the morning watching movies together although Kurt couldn't say that it was very comfortable as Blaine kept cuddling into him so he ended up having to cross his legs and turn away from him so Blaine couldn't see how turned on he was.

After the third movie, Kurt was relieved to be able to make an excuse to go and get dressed for the evening. It meant that he was able to have a little while to calm down also. It didn't take either of them long to get ready to leave and, as Kurt left his bedroom, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Blaine wearing a suit. He'd not seen Blaine in a suit before, which was funny as Blaine saw Kurt in a suit almost every day, but _damn_ did he wear it well.

"Everything ok?" Blaine said, smirking at Kurt, who he noticed was staring at him.

"Yup…You'rehotlet'sgo," Kurt said hurriedly, hoping Blaine wouldn't pay too much attention to his admission. Blaine smiled, amused at seeing Kurt come undone slightly before following him out of the apartment to head to the restaurant. Blaine had told Kurt that this was the first of, apparently, two places that he was being taken to that night. Blaine had only told Kurt about the first place that they were going to and refused to say anything about the second. This meant that, all through the meal, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about what was coming next.

They spent the first part of the evening chatting and laughing together comfortably. The restaurant that Blaine had taken Kurt to was a nice, small, cosy place where they could have a private conversation that wouldn't get interrupted by fans because no-one would expect to see Blaine there. Although, Kurt thought that the object of that was kind of defeated when some waiters lined up around their table with a birthday cake to sing "Happy Birthday". Not to mention how embarrassed Kurt was for that to happen in the first place, even if Blaine hadn't been there, dancing stupidly along to the birthday song. Kurt had to admit that his enthusiasm for his birthday was kind of infectious though as Kurt found himself start to relax and actually enjoy the day, for a change.

As Blaine refused for the hundredth time to let Kurt pay anything towards the meal, they started putting their coats on, ready for the second venue. Kurt wasn't sure if he should be excited or a little bit scared for what Blaine had planned next but, judging by the grin Blaine had plastered on his face, it was definitely going to be memorable. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand to lead him out of the restaurant and they jumped into a cab. Blaine even went to the effort of making Kurt cover his ears while he told the driver where to go. Throughout the journey, Kurt could see Blaine wriggling in excitement, it was adorable. Blaine grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"You're going to love this!" He said, grinning and squeezing Kurt's hand. They hadn't been driving for very long when they pulled up to the Lincoln Center.

"Are we going to see a show?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Sort of…" Blaine said mysteriously, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him along. Kurt stared open mouthed at how grand the Lincoln Center was as Blaine pulled him across the site to the Grand Promenade in Avery Fisher Hall. He'd been there on a college trip before so recognised the different sections but he was still blown away by it all.

They went inside and Kurt gasped at how incredible the room they had walked into was. It was a large space with a runway set up in the middle of the long, narrow room. It made sense, people quite often hired the room to run fashion shows. He looked around the room, which, along one side, had only windows instead of walls, showing a balcony and Kurt could see a fountain on the other side, from where he was standing. There were also balconies within the room, overlooking the runway in the middle and Kurt could see when he looked up what looked like some incredible metal ribbon-like sculptures hanging from the ceiling. The room was dark, aside from the runway that was lit up but Kurt could see that it was fairly busy with people as he spotted a bar in the corner. Maybe they were there to watch a fashion show, he thought for a second as they perched on some stools by the bar and ordered drinks.

"This place is incredible," Kurt said, looking round.

"I'm glad you think so," Blaine responded, feeling proud of himself before continuing. "So, I have a confession…" he said, mysteriously. Kurt took a sip of his just delivered drink and looked up attentively to listen to what Blaine was saying. "Although, I am planning on us staying here for the evening, I didn't just bring you here for the view or amazing cocktails... We're also here so I can give you your birthday present." He said, wriggling around with excitement. Kurt laughed, not sure what was going on.

"Ok… I'm confused," he said, grinning apologetically.

"All will become clear…" Blaine winked at him. At that moment, a song from the charts that Kurt loved started playing, distracting him. He grabbed Blaine's arm in excitement.

"Oh my god, this song is amazing!" Kurt said, bouncing around on his stool to the beat. "It's the song I'd want to start my fashion show on if I did one…"

"Oh really?" Blaine took a sip of his drink, while watching Kurt enjoy the song. After a few minutes, it changed and "Raise Your Glass" by Pink started playing into the room.

"That's weird," Kurt laughed, "this is the second song I wanted to be playing."

"Hmm," Blaine sat calmly, trying to look innocent, "that is weird." Kurt grinned, moving on his stool to the beat still, making Blaine laugh as he mimed to the lyrics of the song before it switched to another upbeat song that Kurt recognised.

"Wait… this is the third song… Hang on…" He said, noticing a glint in Blaine's eye. "What's going on? Did you set that up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine chuckled, glancing at the runway. Kurt turned around to see what he was looking at and noticed that the runway was now lit up with different colours flashing. He frowned slightly, thinking it looked really familiar until he realised it was his lighting choices, the same ones that he told Blaine about a few weeks earlier. Blaine giggled as he watched Kurt gasp, starting to piece things together but still not quite knowing what exactly was happening.

"Oh my god, what did you DO?" Kurt gasped, clutching Blaine's arm and squeezing it tightly. He looked from Blaine, to the runway and back to Blaine again. Blaine moved the stool he was sitting on closer to Kurt, drinking in every single part of his reaction and placed his arm on the bar behind Kurt, leaning on it.

"Keep watching." He whispered into Kurt's ear, biting his lip in excitement. Kurt stared at the stage as the two screens on either side lit up and started to play a presentation. Kurt stared open mouthed as he watched the presentation play.

**COMING SOON! Fantastic, new, talented designer, KURT HUMMEL! Exclusive Fashion Show here – August 5th, 7pm.**

"What. The. FUCK?" Kurt said out loud, in shock as he re-read the presentation. He turned to Blaine, who was laughing, loving every moment of Kurt's reaction, not able to control his words, "What… I mean… How did… I mean… really? Like, really, really?" Blaine grinned and nodded.

"Happy birthday, Kurt!" Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms, hugging him tightly and whispering a million thank you's into his ear. "You're really talented Kurt, you deserve it!" Blaine whispered back.

"Oh my god," Kurt said, sitting back down, cupping his face in his hands, staring at the stage, still in shock. "_This_ is my gift? Like, really? You're not messing with me?" Blaine dipped his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Would I really mess with you about something like this?" He said, challenging Kurt to think that about him for even a second.

"No, I guess not," Kurt said seriously. "…Shit!" Blaine laughed again, loving the fact that he knew something that Kurt didn't still. He watched Kurt's face as he started to express the realisation of how much work he now had to do over the next few weeks until the show. "Oh my god, I've got so much to do! I'm going to have to find an audience, make the clothes… Holy crap, I've got to make the clothes!" Blaine giggled, relishing the fact that there were still the next few details that Kurt didn't have yet.

"Actually, both of those things have been pretty much sorted…" Blaine smiled, giving away the last part of his gift.

"What?" Kurt said, astounded at how much thought Blaine had put into this.

"Well, I've got a lot of contacts so the front row's already filled with some potential sponsors and a few famous friends of mine. Plus I've put some ads out so I'm sure the rest of the show will easily get filled too. And I found this great dressmaking team for you. They've worked with loads of other people on their fashion lines. All you have to do is pick what designs you want to use, the fabric etc and let them know how you want everything done and they'll do it for you. You just have to oversee it all. I wasn't sure if you'd want to make the clothes yourself but I figured given the time frame…" Blaine wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kurt had rushed forwards and pressed his lips onto Blaine's suddenly, messily kissing him. Blaine grabbed the edge of the bar to steady himself as the weight of Kurt would've pushed him off of his stool if he hadn't, before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing him back for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said pulling away, still with his arms around Blaine's shoulders, "it's just… this is incredible. I mean, kind of life-changing. Plus you've really thought of everything, I'm so… touched."

"No apology necessary," Blaine smiled, resting his hand on Kurt's lower back. "Another drink?"

"Ok!" Kurt said, sitting back down on his stool, still watching the presentation running.

"Although, I do have to say, you've just ruined the last little gift I was going to give you later." Blaine said, warmly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt spun around on his stool to face into the bar.

"Well… ah… actually, never mind, forget I just said that…" Blaine, looked into his drink, a little bit embarrassed.

"You can't do that!" Kurt said, teasing him, "You have to tell me now!"

"No, I can't, it was silly and cheesy and embarrassing…"

"What was? I won't laugh, I promise."

"Really?" Blaine said, not believing Kurt for a second.

"Ok, well I'll try not to laugh, cross my heart." Kurt said, moving his hand in a cross section over his chest.

"Uhm… ok… well, basically, I was going to wait until we got back home before telling you that I had another gift for you…" Blaine said, pausing to shake his head and laugh at himself. "Then I was going to tell you to shut your eyes and… I was… going to… kiss you. I was going to kiss you." He said, trying to not look Kurt in the eyes. It sounded much worse out loud than it did in his head. "It kind of loses its impact when you've already kissed me tonight," he laughed, he expected to hear Kurt laughing as well from his side but didn't. He turned to face Kurt who was watching him intently.

"That's so cheesy…" Kurt said straight faced watching Blaine smile, nod in agreement and shrug his shoulders as if to say "that's me". "… and hot… do it."

"What?" Blaine said confused.

"Promise me that when we get back home you'll forget that I kissed you just now and you'll do that…" Kurt assumed that it was the drink making him so forward but he didn't care. The way his heart had leapt into his throat when Blaine had explained his plan to him meant he knew that he wanted that to happen. Blaine agreed that he would and they went on with their evening.

Thankfully, this time, although Kurt drank, he didn't drink too much. Mostly because he knew that Blaine would be kissing him again when they got back to the apartment and he certainly didn't want to forget that. Plus he figured still having all of his senses about him would be a benefit to him later.

They spent the rest of the evening joking and flirting until they'd both had enough and decided to head home, jumping in a cab when they got outside of the Lincoln Center. If Kurt didn't know what Blaine's original plan was, he would've jumped on him then and there but chose not to for that very reason.

They got back to the apartment and Blaine immediately threw his keys onto the breakfast bar, taking his suit jacket off and walked to the fridge to drink some juice. He was purposefully ignoring the fact that he knew Kurt was thinking about the kiss. He still wanted there to be some form of surprise but couldn't work out how to do it. He spun round and Kurt was standing directly in front of him. Blaine thought he was about to mention his original plan but instead, Kurt leant forward and hugged Blaine, thanking him for a wonderful day.

"I don't normally enjoy my birthday but this has really been something special, thank you." Kurt said, before adding, "I'm shattered now though, I'll probably head to bed…" He hoped Blaine would notice that he was trying to play along with the idea that he didn't know what Blaine had planned originally.

"What? Really?" Blaine said, confused, before realising what Kurt was up to. "Oh! I mean… Do you have to? I've got some wine we can have if you wanted to hang out for a bit…"

"Ok." Kurt said simply, going to sit on the couch while Blaine grabbed the wine and some glasses before joining him. Kurt tried to ease the tension by talking about which of his designs he thought he might use for the show as Blaine poured the wine and passed him one of the glasses. Blaine listened to him attentively, while sipping his wine, trying to work out how he was going to do this while still surprising Kurt. The fact that he was slightly tired and drunk was working against him though and he considered whether he should just do it like he told Kurt he would.

"Are you ok?" Kurt said, noticing Blaine's gaze had glassed over slightly.

"Yeah," Blaine said blinking, focussing on Kurt and choosing what to do. "I just remembered that… uh… I still have one last gift for you…"

"Really?" Kurt said, acting as if he had no idea what Blaine was about to do.

"Close your eyes." Kurt obediently shut his eyes. Blaine bit his lip slightly, taking the opportunity to study Kurt's gorgeous face. Kurt waited for Blaine to kiss him, and was tempted to open his eyes when nothing happened. He didn't when he eventually heard Blaine move closer to him and felt his breath gently on his face. Unable to wait any longer, Kurt moved forward and connected their lips for a few seconds, hearing Blaine take a sharp intake of breath before moving away and opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he blushed, "I couldn't wait any longer…"

"That's ok… Me either," Blaine said smoothly before cupping Kurt's face with his hand and pulling him towards him, fiercely pushing their lips together once more. Kurt grabbed the sides of Blaine's shirt, forcing him to move towards Kurt and lean over him. Kurt could feel Blaine eagerly pushing him further back down onto the couch, before resting himself in between Kurt's legs, placing an arm either side of Kurt's head and kissing him deeper. Kurt whimpered slightly as Blaine rolled his already stiffening groin into Kurt's, this time Kurt didn't care if Blaine knew that he was growing harder by the second. If anything, he hoped he noticed as Blaine moved to kiss down Kurt's neck and start to kiss into the crease between his neck and shoulder. Kurt had wanted this for so long that it felt like he would explode if Blaine's lips didn't keep travelling lower on his body. Kurt hummed as he moved his head away slightly, exposing as much of his neck as he could, hoping Blaine would know that was a sign to carry on. He must have realised because he grazed his teeth slightly along Kurt's pale flesh, smiling against Kurt's skin as he heard the young man groan out loud in pleasure.

He moved to kiss along the other side of Kurt's neck, biting slightly along his jaw, while Kurt franticly tried to buck his hips up and gain friction against him. They were both so hard but Blaine was moving so slowly that he seemed to be determined to make this last. Blaine gently stroked his hand teasingly along Kurt's side and under his ass, squeezing tightly. He sucked and licked along the edge of Kurt's ear and Kurt, although trying to hold it in, whimpered all the while he did, desperate to feel more and gradually falling apart in Blaine's arms.

Kurt's breath hitched as he could feel him, still nibbling on his ear, roll his hips down into Kurt's once more. He'd moved his hands to Kurt's hips and was pressing him strongly into the couch, making sure to control the movement himself. Kurt breathed heavily and tried to push his hips up so hard that he was almost certain Blaine's fingers had bruised him, not that he cared. His heart was beating heavily and felt like it had moved into his throat as Blaine thrust his hips down again.

"Ungh, GOD that feels so good!" Kurt couldn't help himself from calling out and Blaine sniggered at Kurt's reaction.

Kurt was growing more and more impatient each second that Blaine was touching him and hurriedly yanked at Blaine's shirt, pulling it over his head and flinging it to one side before removing his own, desperately needing to feel skin on skin. He looked down and bit his lip looking at how sexy Blaine's toned chest was. He'd seen him topless before but never like this. Kurt pushed Blaine back slightly and pushed his tongue directly into Blaine's mouth, fisting at his hair which was already messed up from Kurt pulling his shirt off. Blaine reciprocated by palming at Kurt's fabric covered crotch sniggering as Kurt groaned into his mouth again. He'd never seen Kurt like this before, he was normally so in control of himself and Blaine loved it. He loved being the one in control for a change and loved being the one to make Kurt act like this.

He achingly slowly, kissed and licked down Kurt's chest relishing how he tasted, before placing his mouth around one of his nipples and biting down gently. Kurt leaned his head back on the arm of the couch and shut his eyes, moaning out loud, allowing himself to be enveloped in the feeling of Blaine's breath on his chest. His hips uncontrollably bucked up into Blaine who giggled, enjoying Kurt's desperation before licking straight down Kurt's stomach teasingly, towards his groin.

"Fuck me…" Kurt sighed, fisting at sections of Blaine's hair in pleasure. Blaine moved back and blinked at Kurt a few times, shocked at hearing him say something like that. Kurt looked up at the loss of contact. "Are you blushing?" Kurt asked Blaine, smirking.

"No…" Blaine said, almost immediately.

"Yes you are, you're blushing! Oh my god, I never thought I'd see the day when _you_ were embarrassed!" Kurt teased, sitting up, proud of himself that he had caused this.

"I'm not! It's just, I've never heard you talk like that, it's normally me!" Blaine said, still in shock.

"Well, I'm not messing around," Kurt said in the most sultry voice he possibly could.

"I don't want to fuck you." Blaine said directly.

"Yes you do."

"Yes I do but I mean, I don't want it to be just fucking. I really care about you… I want it to mean something…"

"You're just saying that because you're drunk!" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah a little bit," Blaine answered honestly, "but I do really like you!"

"I really like you too," Kurt smiled.

"Good…" Blaine paused, thoughtfully. "So can we fuck now?" he said after a few moments, enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Kurt said, grabbing at Blaine's shoulders to try and pull him on top of him again. Except Blaine resisted and stood up instead holding his hand out for Kurt to take. "What are you doing?" Kurt said, taking his hand tentatively.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it properly." Blaine said, determinedly pulling Kurt to his feet before tugging him into his bedroom and pushing him roughly onto the bed. Apparently, Blaine was done with the slow and gentle approach and that was fine with Kurt.

Kurt's breath hitched as he felt Blaine desperately yanking his pants off completely, peppering small kisses across his abs and up his waist, allowing his cock to finally spring free.

"Fuck you're so hot…" Blaine mumbled, while biting down on Kurt's stomach so it hard it would definitely leave a mark. He moved down towards Kurt's cock but, teasingly, kissed around it and moved onto Kurt's thighs, spreading them wide so that he could suck on the tender skin on Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt screwed his face up in pleasure, his cock starting to ache from lack of contact. He reached down to try and touch himself but was stopped because Blaine's hand batted him away. Ignoring him, he reached again, needing to be touched.

"No…" Blaine said selfishly, batting Kurt's hand away again and looking up at him with darkened, lust filled eyes. "Mine!"

"Blaine…" Kurt's voice strained, feeling the tension of all of those months building up inside of him. Blaine, ignoring his pleas, leant back down and ran his tongue along the inside of his thigh and lightly along the join between his balls, before finally placing his hand around Kurt's cock and pumping gently. He went back to kissing the inside of Kurt's thighs and got carried away, sucking and biting making small red marks all along Kurt's soft, pale skin, all the while still jerking Kurt off.

"_Blaine_!" Kurt called out again, arching his back slightly feeling shivers running through his body from the practically devilish things that Blaine was doing with his tongue at that very moment.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" Blaine said, concerned, stopping what he was doing, who just looked down at him pleadingly.

"Pl…please… fuck me… please…" he begged, too turned on to form proper sentences.

"All in good time, Hummel," Blaine sniggered, "all in good time…" Kurt could feel Blaine's tongue returning to his balls, gradually working its way lower towards his asshole. As soon as he felt it lightly graze against his opening, he couldn't take it anymore and reached down to tug at Blaine's arm, pulling him up on top of him.

"We're gonna have to do something else for a while," he said breathlessly, "or I'm going to come far too soon!" Blaine laughed, agreeing with him as Kurt moved and pushed Blaine back onto the bed. It was his turn to make Blaine fall apart and he wasn't going to waste any time. He unzipped Blaine's pants and pulled them off the same way Blaine had done earlier, watching as Blaine's length sprung free. He could sense Blaine watching him as he leant down and slowly circled his tongue around the head of Blaine's penis, licking the small drop of pre-come that had formed on the tip as he did.

Kurt hummed gently placing the tip of Blaine's head into his mouth. He'd thought about this secretly for so long but this was so much better than he could have ever imagined. He held his mouth at the tip for a few minutes, humming and sucking lightly. Kurt stroked Blaine's thighs as he roughly licked up the entire length before placing his cock fully into his mouth, every so often lightly brushing his thumb over Blaine's balls. This in particular seemed to make Blaine go weak at the knees as, every time he did it, he felt Blaine thrust his hips upwards pushing his cock further into Kurt's mouth and moan loudly. Kurt felt Blaine's hands in his hair as he bobbed up and down, gradually moving faster and realising why Blaine liked it so much when he tugged on his hair.

"Mmph, you're so good at that…" Blaine groaned quietly as Kurt sucked harder. He stroked and pulled his hair lightly while looking down at the young man, getting more turned on just by seeing his wet, pink lips moving around his cock. Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying how Blaine's cock felt in his mouth, before stopping and starting to kiss up Blaine's body, jerking him off as he moved. "Why'd you stop?" Blaine asked confused.

"I need you in me, now!" Kurt said roughly, biting down on Blaine's shoulder. Obediently, Blaine spun Kurt around and pressed him into the bed, kissing him passionately while reaching for the lube and condoms that he kept stored next to his bed.

"Are you sure?" Blaine said, pulling away.

"Do I look like I'm sure?" Kurt said, lips red and face flushed, breathing heavily. He had a point. Grinning, Blaine placed another small kiss on Kurt's lips before pulling back to cover his fingers in the lube. Once he had, he bent back down over Kurt, not wanting to miss a single second of him and kissed him gently while slowly moving his hand in between Kurt's cheeks, pressing a finger into Kurt's asshole. Kurt reacted instantly arching his back into Blaine and whimpering slightly at the burning sensation of Blaine's finger being inside him.

"More…" Kurt whispered against Blaine's mouth, who pressed a second finger inside of him, slowly stretching him. Kurt rocked his head back further into the pillow, not able to concentrate on anything other than Blaine and his hand and what it was doing to him right now. He felt Blaine's body press harder against him as Blaine licked his neck up to Kurt's ear, sucking on the lobe strongly when he got there. He slowly started to move his fingers out and back into Kurt who whined every time he did, enjoying the feeling of Blaine gradually stretching him out. He suddenly pushed a third finger in without warning Kurt who swore out loud, unprepared for what Blaine had just done. He swung his arms around Blaine's strong shoulders and kissed him messily in response, moaning into his mouth uncontrollably.

"Fuck me… just… fuck me!" Kurt cried, squeezing his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders, pressing his forehead against Blaine's, hoping it would convince him to give in.

"Mmm, I love how forward you're being…" Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt's neck before swiftly pulling his fingers out of him, sitting back on his knees and pulling a condom on before moving Kurt's hips to line up with him. He eagerly pressed a quick kiss onto Kurt's lips before slowly pushing into him.

"Oh my god, you're so tight," he mumbled, once he was fully inside of Kurt, almost to himself as he paused, giving Kurt an opportunity to get used to the sensation. Blaine leant over and placed a hand either side of Kurt's head to brace himself, he pulled back out again and stayed still for a second to gaze in Kurt's eyes. After all this time of wanting him, he didn't want to forget this moment of Kurt finally fully wanting him back and giving in to what they'd both been feeling for what felt like forever. Kurt bit his lip as he noticed Blaine's gaze on him, his heart racing so much he thought it might explode out of his chest. Blaine moved a hand to stroke the side of Kurt's face lovingly before not being able to control himself anymore and thrusting deep inside of him. Kurt shut his eyes and moaned out loud, impatient for more which was exactly what Blaine gave him as he thrust again, this time slightly faster and harder. Blaine's pace slowly increased and he bent over Kurt, still moving inside of him. Kurt welcomed the feeling of Blaine's chest against his because it also meant that he could feel Blaine's warm breath against his shoulder as he rest his forehead there, feeling exactly how turned on Blaine was.

Blaine placed his hands just underneath Kurt's thighs, spreading them wider and bending them at the knees so that he could get better access. Kurt responded by wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist in an effort to move him even closer to himself than he already was. His breathing gradually quickened as he thrust faster and harder into Kurt, rubbing against his prostate in just the right way to make Kurt want to scream his name forever.

Kurt could feel the warmth in his abdomen increase as Blaine's stomach kept brushing against the head of his cock with every thrust. He was falling apart at the seams, all he could do was to keep pleading for more and Blaine was so eager to please that every time he did, that's exactly what Blaine gave him. Kurt slowly got more and more worked up with every thrust into him, made worse by the fact that he could hear Blaine's animalistic grunting beside his ear.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Blaine said, the strain in his voice showing he was trying desperately not to.

"Me too!" Kurt replied breathlessly. Blaine turned his head slightly so that he was pressed right up to Kurt's ear.

"Come for me, Kurt." He whispered in the softest voice he could before biting down softly on Kurt's earlobe. Almost immediately, as if his body had needed permission, Kurt arched his back into Blaine, his legs squeezing tightly around Blaine's waist as his body tensed up. He could feel Blaine's hands grab his own, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's, moving them above his head and squeezing tightly, his body tensing up too. Kurt came hard, in between their stomachs, both of them crying out as they came together and both of them determined to try and keep moving to prolong their orgasms for as long as possible. Breathing heavily, Blaine started to slow down his pace until he was gently rocking in and out of Kurt as he collapsed onto him, both of them trying to catch their breath.

For a few seconds, neither of them moved, still relishing the post-orgasm buzz they still had. Blaine was the first to do anything, dipping his head to kiss the front of Kurt's shoulder lightly while slowly pulling out, Kurt sighing gently as he did. They lay against each other, tightly hugging for a few minutes, both wishing that they would never have to let go. Blaine slowly dragged himself away from Kurt's grip and moved down to Kurt's stomach, kissing him lightly while also gradually cleaning the come off of him before tying the condom up, putting it in the trash and grabbing a tissue to clean the come off of himself.

"That was incredible," Kurt said lazily, rubbing Blaine's back who'd now returned to cuddle Kurt closely.

"Mmm, tell me about it…" Blaine mumbled, kissing Kurt on the forehead as he curled into Blaine's shoulder. Kurt yawned loudly while mumbling something about being really sleepy. Blaine held him tighter, pulling the duvet over the both of them.

"Happy Birthday Kurt," he whispered, starting to drift of himself.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Kurt smiled, before falling into the deepest sleep he'd had for a while.


	11. Caught

Kurt hummed in his sleep, slowly waking up and feeling a heavy arm draped across him and a warm body cuddling him from behind. At first he wasn't quite sure where he was until he remembered the night before, and the fact that he was in Blaine's bedroom. He smiled to himself, snuggling back into Blaine's chest who started to murmur, messily kissing the back of Kurt's shoulder.

"Mmmorning…" Blaine said lazily, leaning over Kurt slightly to nibble on the bottom of his earlobe gently. Kurt was pulled tighter into Blaine's arms and could feel his already semi-erect cock poking into the bottom of his back. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungover and sore," Kurt giggled turning around to face Blaine, "but other than that, I'm really good. How about you?"

"Same," Blaine smiled, kissing lightly along Kurt's neck, "I've heard that sex is an excellent cure for that though." He said, smirking.

"Mmm, really?" Kurt responded, kissing Blaine softly, loving how Blaine was already getting hard against him, "I'm not sure how I feel about your morning breath though…" he joked. Blaine pouted and Kurt chose to ignore it, giving in to how adorable he was. He stroked his hands around Blaine's shoulders, gently pulling him forwards and kissing him lazily, softly exploring Blaine's mouth with his tongue.

Moaning into Kurt's mouth, Blaine strongly tugged at his waist, pulling Kurt, who squealed slightly at the quick movement, so that he was straddling him.

"Mmm, just how I like you…" Blaine smiled, looking up at Kurt with dark eyes, filled with lust.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow and leaning down to kiss him.

"Yeah…" Blaine said, tightening his hold around Kurt's waist and sitting up slightly to kiss him harder.

"How about when I do this?" Kurt said, huskily, thrusting his hips roughly along Blaine's lap, trying to tease him.

"_Especially_ when you do that…" Blaine purred, clawing at Kurt's back, as Kurt leant down and started kissing along his shoulder, nipping at the tanned skin slightly and running his fingers through Blaine's messy hair. Blaine tipped his head back, groaning.

"Ungh, fuck me…" he said deeply, Kurt smiled against his skin, working his way back towards Blaine's ear.

"Don't worry, I plan on it." He growled, making Blaine buck his hips up into Kurt's in reaction.

"Blaine, wake up! We need to talk about our plan for…" Suddenly the door had swung open, Charles had walked straight into the room and was now staring at them both, with fire in his eyes. Kurt jumped away from Blaine, trying desperately to cover himself with the bedcovers while Blaine just stared, horrified at seeing his father standing in front of him. Charles stared at Kurt for a few seconds before pointedly turning away from him and looking at Blaine. "Blaine, will you come out to the front room to talk for a moment please?" He asked, almost too calmly.

"Don't you fucking knock?" Blaine almost yelled, angrily.

"Blaine, front room, NOW!" Charles barked before storming out, slamming the door.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said not looking at Kurt and pulling on some clothes. "I have to go sort this out." He rushed out of the room, leaving Kurt, stunned, in his bed.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Blaine yelled at his father as he left the bedroom.

"So… you slept with your assistant…" Charles said, calmly.

"What if I did?" Blaine said confrontationally. Charles smiled, viciously.

"You're so naïve, Blaine… Do you really think he's interested in you?" Charles said, mockingly. "My god, it's bad enough that, that little fuck…"

"Watch your mouth!" Blaine growled. Charles hardened his jaw before continuing.

"It's bad enough that he wormed his way into your apartment but to sleep with you too is another thing all together."

"Kurt's not like that," Blaine said quietly, "and he didn't _worm_ his way in, I invited him to move in with me. He didn't even want to at first, I had to convince him, it was my idea." Charles sighed.

"Why can't you see that he's a user, Blaine, just like everyone else?"

"What the fuck do you know, anyway? I could be in love with him and you wouldn't know a thing about it!"

"Like I said… naïve, Blaine," Charles shook his head. "Of course you don't love him you silly boy, you're infatuated by him but there's no real feeling there. Definitely not from his side either and we've worked far too hard to get you where you are today without someone like him dragging you down. And I certainly will not stand by and watch that happen which is why," Charles paused to take a breath, "you have to fire him. Now before he takes even more than he already has." Blaine stared at his father, terrified at what he just said. He knew Kurt needed this job still.

"Dad, no… you can't do that…"

"Oh I won't be! You will. You're the one stupid enough to fall for his tricks, you deserve to be the one to face up to that and fire him!"

Kurt, having put his clothes on, couldn't hear yelling anymore so walked towards the door and quietly opened it a crack to see if it was safe to come out.

"Look, Dad," Blaine said, desperately wanting to say anything to save Kurt's job, "what if I said you were right. It… it was a one night thing, a bit of fun. It was Kurt's birthday yesterday and I just got a bit carried away, I guess. He's just a colleague and I know it was a big mistake but, it totally won't happen again, I promise." He paused to gauge his father's reaction, desperately hoping that he'd believe the lie he just told, not noticing Kurt shutting the door to the bedroom gently, tears starting to run down his face.

"You're a moron Blaine…" Charles sighed again, almost pitying his son, "but, fine. I suppose his work ethic has improved over the past few months. There won't be any more chances, though. If I see him using you like this anymore, he's out."

"Right." Blaine nodded, sadly.

"Now," Charles said, getting some papers out of his briefcase, "let's talk business, shall we?"

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed, not wanting to believe what he'd just heard. He felt like such an idiot and was now stuck in Blaine's bedroom because Blaine and Charles were outside. He hugged his legs to his chest, letting some fresh tears fall sloppily onto his knees for a few minutes trying to work out how he could get the hell out of that room without Blaine or Charles seeing him. He had no choice but to pull himself together. He was better than crying over this. He wiped his face with the edge of his sleeve and tried to take deep breaths, desperately wanting to calm down. He most certainly didn't want Blaine to see him like that. He didn't have much choice, however, when Blaine quietly opened the door a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry about that, he's such an asshole…" Blaine stopped, seeing Kurt's tear stained face and knowing instantly what had happened. "You heard." He said simply, already kicking himself for lying to his father.

"I did but, it's fine." Kurt said standing up. "You were right, it was a huge mistake."

"No! I was lying!" Blaine interrupted. "I was only telling him what he wanted to hear…"

"It's ok, Blaine, you don't have to try and save my feelings. This is my fault and I'm really sorry, I blurred the lines between friendship and colleagues, and it's just gotten worse since I moved in but, it won't happen again." Kurt said seriously, using Blaine's words against him.

"You don't mean that," Blaine said, trying not to show how devastated he was.

"I do. I'm really sorry, it's my entire fault. I should've been more professional and tried to keep my feelings for you and our work separate and I regret being unable to do that but, like I said, it won't happen again."

"Ok." Blaine considered arguing but just nodded, unable to think of the words he needed to save this situation and Kurt seemed so certain of his decision. If anything, Blaine felt like he deserved this after being too much of a coward to stick up for Kurt to his father.

"I'd appreciate it if we could forget all about this and start again. Maybe at some point we can maintain a friendship?" Kurt said, trying his best to stay as formal as possible. If this was what Blaine wanted, it was what he would get. Blaine just nodded. "Also," Kurt cleared his throat, nervously, "I don't really have anywhere to go at the moment so, if you want me to move out, I'd really appreciate it if you could give me a few days to make some arrangements please."

"What? No!" Blaine said, horrified by what Kurt was saying, "No, no! I would never, ever ask you to move out! This is your home!" He cursed himself for not feeling strong enough to reach forward and hug Kurt at that moment but he'd caused this. He'd made Kurt feel like he wasn't wanted there anymore, like trash. He heard Kurt thank him and let him leave before collapsing on the bed, rubbing his palms into his eyes, asking himself how he could be such an idiot. Things were so perfect an hour ago, and he completely fucked it up. Little did he know that Kurt was doing something similar in the room next to him, also wondering how Blaine could be such an idiot.

Over the next few weeks, things gradually went back to as normal as they could be, considering. They had a few moments where they had even shared some flirty banter, until they remembered what had happened and went back to awkward, stilted conversation. Kurt thought that spending a lot of time concentrating on his work would help him forget about Blaine. Unfortunately, Blaine _was_ his work which made it a lot more difficult. They were both walking on eggshells around in each other, being overly nice so that they could pretend that there wasn't a deep-seated problem between them.

And then there was the fashion show. Blaine insisted that Kurt still go ahead with it, using the excuse that it had already been booked and paid for so it would be a waste not to. Secretly, he didn't care about the money but would have been heartbroken for Kurt to lose this opportunity because of his own stupidity. But then, everything that Blaine was doing at the time was a cover. He pretended to sleep in the car in between appointments, just so that he could think about Kurt and try and remember his touch. Every time he asked Kurt to run an errand for him, it was so he had an excuse to watch him for a few fleeting moments. He even cancelled plans with friends more frequently, just so he might pass Kurt on his way to bed, or be able to sit in the same room as him without feeling too awkward.

He didn't realise that Kurt was doing similar. Hating Blaine but aching for him at the same time. He desperately needed to take his mind off of him. Kurt had been working hard to prepare for the fashion show to try and do just that. Thankfully, Blaine had done a lot of preparation himself so he didn't have to do nearly as much work for it as he would have if he did it on his own. However, one of the things he did have to do was select the models. Although, that was a job he definitely didn't mind doing. As he was doing both male and female fashions, he needed to select both male and female models. He had specific criteria for both; the girls had to be brunette and cute, but elegant at the same time. Almost like modern day Audrey Hepburns. The boys should be tall and dark with striking features.

The manager of the dressmaker's company that Blaine had paid to make his clothes, Nancy, was helping him choose. She'd been working so closely with Kurt and his designs that he knew for certain she totally understood his vision, she wasn't fake so he knew he could completely trust her opinion, plus she was so much older and more experienced than him that he respected her, and her opinion, a lot. Also it meant that he wasn't bored and alone while having to watch anorexic girl after anorexic girl try and "strut their stuff" in front of him. So far he felt like the experience was making him gayer. Thankfully, even though she was a lesbian, Nancy stayed professional through most of the models and still gave an honest opinion. Although she did keep making comments about how bang-able a lot of the girls were, once they'd left the room.

Nancy had also been one of the few people he'd spoken to about Blaine, mostly because he'd spent most of his spare time with her over the past few weeks and she had more than her fair share of experience with heartbreak. It meant that she knew everything about the situation and regularly commented on how young and foolish they both were.

"Ok, sugar, we're finished with the girls." Nancy said, turning over the last photo after Kurt had dismissed another girl. "We can go over the photos later and see if we can find anymore that you like. You know you're going to have to say yes to some, right?" She said, laughing.

"Ugh I know," Kurt groaned, "I guess I've just got a really specific type in mind…"

"A lot of designers find that, sweetie, you just have to broaden your mind, I'm afraid. Here's hoping we have more luck with the boys." She called to her assistant to send the first one in. Kurt looked up and saw a good, looking brunette guy walking towards him. He had smouldering brown eyes and what looked like a killer body. Kurt's face brightened.

"I think we're gonna have a _lot_ more luck with the boys," he whispered to Nancy who giggled. Kurt asked the boy to walk for him before asking him to, unnecessarily, walk for him again. "Do you think we can convince them that they need to walk for us in their underpants?" He sniggered to Nancy who, as the boy left, commented that it was good to see Kurt smile.

The next boy that came in was a little shorter than the rest and slightly tanned. He had a good slim figure, hazel-green eyes, and short, dark, unruly curls.

"No thank you!" Kurt yelled quickly after having only seen him for a few seconds. "You can leave now, thanks for coming." The stunned boy stood for a moment before turning around and leaving.

"Kurt!" Nancy chastised him. "You didn't even give the poor boy a chance to walk!"

"Tough," Kurt said aggressively before sighing. "Let's just say that he reminds me of someone I don't really want to be reminded of right now."

"Blaine." Nancy said, knowingly.

"Blaine." Kurt said, simply, doodling to try and not concentrate too much on the subject for fear of getting upset.

"I just don't understand what happened between you two," Nancy said, confused. "Especially when he came in to book us, he just seemed so…" Nancy stopped talking, realising she was probably stepping over the line.

"So what? Nancy? What did he seem like?" Kurt snapped, angrily banging his pencil down and staring at Nancy who just looked concerned.

"So… in love!" She said, before reaching out and holding Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, I didn't want to upset you."

"It's ok," Kurt said, sighing. "It's just, well, it seems he didn't feel anything for me anyway so I just want to forget about it and get over him." Nancy nodded understandingly, not mentioning it again as they continued to call models in. Kurt seemed to cheer up quite quickly, starting to forget about Blaine after watching a few of the very good looking models walking in front of him. It started to get towards the end of the day and both of them were starting to get tired.

"Do we have many more to look at?" Kurt asked Nancy, almost pleading.

"Just a few, don't worry, you'll be home sooner than you realise." Nancy said, squeezing his shoulder quickly before calling the next model in. Kurt watched as the next model walked through the door and stared open mouthed at the guy who walked in. He was tall and very muscular, dark brunette hair but bright blue eyes and a pale complexion. He looked almost angelic. Kurt smiled instantly, trying to make it look like he was just being polite.

"Sorry," he said, more than a little flustered, "I didn't quite catch your name…"

"Uh, it's Adam." The guy said, looking bashful.

"Adam?" Kurt said, sweetly, "Good name… Is there an Eve?" He laughed flirtatiously before telling himself off for making such a goofy joke. Although, Adam was laughing too!

"Uh, well actually I'm gay so I guess a more apt question would be, is there an Evan?" Kurt laughed a little bit too loudly at his joke causing Nancy to lean over to him.

"Calm down, pumpkin, you might as well go and rip off his shirt with how much you're flirting with that guy right now," Nancy whispered.

"So… is there an Evan?" He asked ignoring Nancy.

"No there isn't… You?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," Kurt said, trying desperately to not think of Blaine, "no-one at all…"

"Hey, guys!" Nancy said loudly, "Once you two have finished making googly eyes at each other, could we start talking about the modelling job?"

"Sorry," Kurt shook his head, getting back to reality, "that was unprofessional. So, Adam, do you work out?" Nancy playfully slapped his arm hard with the back of her hand. "Ow," he laughed guiltily, "I'm kidding!"

"I want to hire him, please." Kurt said, pouting, as soon as Adam had left the room.

"Do I need to repeat the talk you had with me about the girls?" Nancy said, teasing, "About picking them because they're right for the show, _not_ because you want to get into their pants…"

"I know but, he does fit the criteria!" Kurt said, trying to argue his case, "It's just a bonus that he's superhot!"

"Well," Nancy sighed, "if it gets your mind off of you-know-who then I don't think there should be a problem with it."

"Thanks, although I don't really think of Voldemort that much so I don't think you need to worry," Kurt joked before calling the next person in as Nancy rolled her eyes at him.

That evening Kurt got home with a spring in his step, thinking of Adam the whole way home.

"Good day?" Blaine asked tentatively as he walked through the door, noticing his good mood. Every time they spoke now it was as if they were scared to say anything to each other. They were walking on eggshells so much that Blaine was constantly trying to find any reason to start conversations with Kurt to make that feeling go away.

"Uhm… yes fine, thank you. You?" Kurt asked

"Good, thanks." Blaine smiled slightly before Kurt walked into his bedroom.

Kurt sighed as he sat on his bed. He was finding it incredibly difficult not being good friends with Blaine. Less than a few weeks ago he would have told Blaine everything about that day, joking about it with him. In fact, he probably would've invited Blaine along to help him choose people. Now, he doesn't even know _how_ to talk to him. Equally, he was incredibly confused by the feeling that he'd somehow cheated on Blaine by flirting with Adam. Maybe that was just something he'd have to get used to as a part of getting over someone. He hadn't ever had to get over someone he felt so much for before so, wasn't certain what he should expect. He guessed, this must just be one of the things he would be feeling for a while every time he talked to another guy and that it would probably wear off at some point.

Less than a week later and Kurt was waking up, the morning of his show, feeling sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe how quickly it had arrived but equally, he felt completely unprepared for it. Luckily he had a long day and had to get up early to leave and start styling which meant he was leaving before Blaine was even awake and could avoid any awkward conversation. He wasn't even angry anymore, just quite hurt and confused.

Kurt grabbed a quick cup of coffee just after he showered and got dressed even quicker, picking up the suit he was going to wear later and leaving for the Lincoln Center where everything was being set up, within the space of half an hour.

As he got there he felt completely sick watching everyone setting up the stage. This was huge. Quite possibly the biggest opportunity he'd ever had. Now all he to do was spend the day not fucking it up. He headed backstage to hang his suit up and was instantly swamped with a million questions and problems before the models had even gotten there. Thankfully, Nancy was there to help him throughout the day as everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. He spent the day rushing around so much that not only did he forget to eat but, he also forgot to be nervous about the fact that the room was gradually filling up with people to watch the show.

Kurt quickly worked his way through all of the models, styling them individually and making sure that each look was just perfect before it was given his approval as being runway ready. His heart fluttered slightly as he got round to checking Adam's outfit.

"How's it going?" Adam smiled as Kurt checked over what he was wearing.

"Busy," Kurt laughed, "this is the best and worst day of my life!" Noticing one of the hems wasn't quite right on the front of the jacket Adam was wearing, Kurt reached for a nearby sewing needle and thread to fix it.

"You're really talented, I love all of these outfits," Adam said, kindly, lightly touching Kurt's arm as he worked.

"Oh, thanks!" Kurt said, gradually getting more flustered both because the outfit was proving very difficult to fix and because of how good Adam smelt. "Shit!" he said out loud, accidentally stabbing his finger with the needle. He shook his finger slightly, looking at it as it started to bleed a little bit. Swiftly, Adam leant down and lightly grabbed his hand, pulling Kurt's finger into his mouth and sucking gently on it to soothe the pain. Kurt's heart raced as he watched the man's pink lips surround his finger and felt the moisture of his mouth and tongue before he released him.

"You ok?" Adam asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said, staring at him. "Thanks!" He gestured, holding his finger up.

"No problem," Adam smiled. "Listen, ah, I know you're super busy at the moment so I was wondering if I could have a quick chat with you before you leave after the show?" Kurt paused, finishing tidying Adam's jacket up.

"Sure… Nothing bad I hope?" Kurt laughed, hoping to gain some clue as to why Adam wanted to talk to him.

"I hope not!" Adam laughed just as Kurt was getting dragged away to focus on other outfits.

"See you after the show then!" He called back to Adam before his focus was drawn onto something else.

Blaine nervously took his seat in the front row of the show. He felt so proud watching every other seat there fill up, everyone mumbling about the new, must see designer that they'd heard about. Regardless of what was going on between them, there was no way he was going to miss Kurt's show. Although he was sad that he hadn't had the guts to go backstage and wish Kurt luck. He desperately wanted to be there with him before the show started and he could imagine Kurt backstage now, probably sick with nerves. He wished he could be there hugging him, telling him how talented he was and how brilliantly he was going to do. Instead, he was cheering him on from the audience which, until he worked out how to win him back, would have to be enough.

Blaine breath caught in his throat as the lights went down in the room and music started from the runway. This was it! Over the next 45 minutes he stared, amazed, at the stage. Each of the models that Kurt had chosen glided along the runway, showing off all of the pieces with a perfect amount of elegance and sass, exactly like Kurt would if he was doing the modelling himself. Blaine knew that Kurt's designs were good but, to see them come to life made them look outstanding; each one so incredibly unique but wearable. Every so often he would take a look around at the other people on the front row to see how they were receiving it and was delighted to see that they seemed to be impressed.

All too soon the show was finished and the models walked around the run way applauding while Blaine, and everyone else in the room, rose to their feet, cheering for Kurt. Once every model had cleared the runway, Kurt tentatively poked his head out from the wings and, modestly stepped out to face the audience.

Blaine's breath hitched as he saw Kurt, gorgeous as ever, nervously walking partway along the runway, thanking everyone for their applause. He was wearing an excellently tailored suit that skimmed across his hips perfectly and was beaming with happiness at how well the show went. Blaine stared at him, proudly, not wanting to blink for even a second and miss a single moment of Kurt's introduction to the fashion world. He was so beautiful that it reminded Blaine of how stupid he'd been. Blaine felt a familiar ache return to his heart. An ache that he felt every time he saw Kurt and prayed that he'd somehow forgive him. He realised that this could be his moment to make that happen.

He watched Kurt walking along the runway a little bit more before turning and walking away again and he couldn't stop himself from moving to run backstage. He had to tell Kurt. He had to tell him now how much he cared for him. How much he hated himself for doing what he did and how he would do absolutely anything to get him back, anything. As everyone started filing out, Blaine desperately started to move against the crowd, trying to get backstage as quickly as he could.

Kurt stepped off of the stage to cheers from all of the models and backstage team. He blushed fiercely at their reaction before being pulled away by Nancy to meet some sponsors who were very interested in working with him. His stomach did a small flip when he heard that and he had to quickly pull himself together in order to seem professional. It was made slightly more difficult by the fact that, as he was on the runway, he'd noticed Blaine standing in the front row, cheering for him. He took a deep breathe, trying desperately to bury the things he was feeling at that time and went to meet the potential sponsors.

"Mr Hummel, I presume?" A middle aged woman said, before shaking his hand. "My name's Isobel, I work as the fashion buyer for Saks, Fifth Avenue. I just wanted to congratulate you on such a stunning show, you've got a real eye for fashion!"

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me, especially coming from someone like you!" Kurt said, beaming.

"Have you been in fashion long?"

"Uhm no, not really, I just left college about 6 months ago and I've been doing other things since then but I work on my designs every free second I get."

"Well, I'm impressed. You can't tell from your talent that you're just out of college," Isobel said, raising her eyebrows before handing her card over to him. "Listen, I really think there's a place in our store for some of your designs. Why don't you give me a call and we can set up a meeting to maybe discuss whether or not that would be an option you'd like to explore?" Kurt took the card from her hands, stunned that he was even having this conversation and thanked her profusely. Over the next ten minutes, Kurt had another 3 conversations that were very similar to that first one before feeling a hand on his arm.

He turned around and Adam, having got changed out of Kurt's outfit, was smiling at him, asking if he could steal him away for a moment.

"Sure," Kurt said as Adam took his hand and led him to a quiet corner of the room.

"Congratulations on the Show! You did amazingly tonight, Kurt, you're so talented!" Adam said enthusiastically, leaning forward to hug Kurt and making him blush.

"You're so sweet," Kurt said, looking down and smiling.

"Well, it's true. Plus, you're so modest, it's adorable," Adam said, watching Kurt and scrunching his nose up as he gave the compliment. Kurt stood, relaxed, with his back against the wall as Adam spoke and moved closer to him, playing with Kurt's tie flirtatiously. "Which is why I was wondering if you might like to get a drink with me sometime? Or dinner? Or anything else that you think is fun?" Kurt thought it was kind of cute that Adam seemed to be babbling slightly, a little bit nervous to be asking Kurt out. It was also strange to him how someone as good look as Adam would be even asking him out in the first place.

"Uhm… yeah, I think that would be fun," Kurt said, bashfully, putting his self-deprecating thoughts to the back of his mind.

Blaine had been backstage for a few minutes now and couldn't see Kurt anywhere although he did spot Nancy, the lady who managed the dressmakers he'd booked.

"Blaine!" She called over, spotting him.

"Hi Nancy," Blaine smiled, a little distracted, still trying to look for Kurt. She gave him a kiss on the cheek to greet him. "I wanted to say thank you for all you've done for Kurt, by the way. You've done a fantastic job of bringing all of his designs to life." Blaine said earnestly, holding Nancy's hand tightly.

"It's not a problem," she said smiling, "he's a great guy, so easy to work with."

"Yes, he is…" Blaine said, still distracted, gazing over her shoulder. "Talking of Kurt, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you? I just need to have a little chat with him…"

"Oh my god!" Nancy gasped, "Are you going to tell him you love him, finally?" Blaine stopped looking for Kurt and focussed on Nancy, a little shocked by what she'd just said.

"What? No, not exactly… What makes you think that?"

"Oh come on dear," she said, rubbing his arm slightly. "It's so obvious. I can tell he's really hurting over you too." Blaine was so saddened to hear that Kurt was hurting because of him. He'd assumed that Kurt was but hadn't had to really face up to it until now.

"So do you know where he is?" he asked insistently.

"I'm not sure, I'm afraid, hun. I think I might have seen him heading over there about five minutes ago though." She said, gesturing over to the far corner of the room.

Blaine thanked her before speedily walking over to the corner. Sure enough, he saw Kurt leaning up against the wall and started to hurry towards him. He froze, however, when he saw that Kurt was not alone. He recognised the other person as one of the models in the show and noticed that he was standing far too close to Kurt for him to be just a friend. He watched the guy play with Kurt's tie, flirtatiously and Kurt smiling up at him. Blaine recognised the look on Kurt's face. Kurt had looked at him like that before he'd messed up. He knew he should've looked away from what was clearly quite a personal moment but he couldn't move. Especially as he saw the model lean down gently and kiss Kurt softly on the cheek before walking away. Kurt bit his lip and tipped his head, dreamily watching the model walk away, lost in his own thoughts, and all of a sudden, Blaine had, had enough. He suddenly felt very claustrophobic in the busy room and turned to walk away.

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt's voice behind him, gradually getting closer. He blinked his eyes a few times hoping that Kurt wouldn't be able to see how upset he was before turning around.

"Hey Kurt!" He said with almost too much enthusiasm. "Great show! You should be so proud of yourself, you did fantastically!"

"Thanks," Kurt smiled. "Of course, it wouldn't have been anything without you…" he said quietly, almost scared to bring up that evening, when things were last right between them.

"I take no credit at all," Blaine said seriously. "I just gave you the tools, this is all your work."

"Still…" Kurt said thoughtfully, "thanks for doing it." He leant forward and hugged Blaine softly. Blaine breathed in gently, taking in Kurt's smell, wrapping his arms gently around Kurt's waist. He desperately wanted to hold him tighter and kiss him all at once. He didn't, however and, all too soon Kurt had pulled away. _At least I got some kind of physical contact,_ Blaine thought to himself, realising that this was progress. All he had to do was deal with the undying feelings that he had for Kurt and maybe things could be ok again. He hadn't realised that Kurt was thinking the exact same thing at that moment too.


	12. Kurt's Date Part 1

Only a few days later Blaine found himself pressing his ear firmly to Kurt's bedroom door. He'd heard him laugh loudly and assumed he was on the phone to the model from the fashion show. Sure enough, as he listened intently, he could hear Kurt's flirtatious giggle. He recognised it, because Kurt used to giggle with him like that. His heart hurt just thinking about it.

"Stop it, I'm not that cute!" Blaine could hear Kurt whispering to the person on the other end of the phone. He could just imagine him, stretched out on his bed, playing with his hair, blushing slightly at all of the compliments he would be getting. He had to hold himself back from running into the room and breaking up the conversation.

"Well, I think you're pretty hot too…" Kurt said quietly before pausing to listen to the other person and laughing loudly. "Of course, I'm looking forward to it! We're going to have so much fun, I promise."

Blaine quickly ran away from the door as he heard Kurt saying goodbye to the person on the phone. He jumped over the back of the couch and sat down, pretending to be reading a magazine that he'd just grabbed as Kurt emerged from the bedroom, sighing contently before heading straight into the bathroom to shower.

For Kurt, Adam was definitely proving to be an excellent distraction from Blaine. They'd spent a lot of time talking to each other on the phone before planning to meet up for their date that evening. It also meant that over the past few days, while working for Blaine, he could ignore the ever present tension between them because he frequently got fun and, sometimes, sexy texts from Adam that would draw his attention away for a moment.

He had noticed Blaine watching him each time he got a text so assumed he might have worked out that something was going on but they hadn't spoken about it. The main reason for that being that Kurt didn't know how or really want to mention it. Part of him felt like it wasn't Blaine's business and another part of him still felt slightly uncomfortable even seeing someone else with Blaine's stupid grinning face still there in his mind.

He showered quite quickly but spent an extra few minutes in there, enjoying the warm water falling on him. Feeling completely relaxed, he stepped out, dried himself and put on the clean t-shirt and jogging bottoms that he'd taken with him to get changed into for now. Leaving the bathroom, Kurt headed straight for the kitchen to make himself a strong coffee, feeling like his nerves could get the better of him that evening if he didn't.

"So…" Blaine said, looking over at Kurt from the couch. "got any plans for this evening?" He said, trying to sound interested rather than nosey. Up until now, Kurt simply hadn't mentioned Adam but, he didn't want to lie outright to Blaine so was left with no choice but to tell him about their date.

"Uhm, yes actually… I have a date." Kurt said, not looking up from the coffee he was making.

"Oh, really?" Blaine said, plastering a fake smile on his face before trying to pry for more information. "Anyone I know?"

"His name's Adam. He's just a model from my show…"

"A model, huh? Hot…" Blaine said, feeling his stomach do a flip. He knew exactly which model Kurt must have been talking about. "Although, you want to be careful with models, they aren't the most reliable of people. Not exactly what you'd call marrying types…" Blaine said, being unable to control the slightly bitter tone in his voice.

"Not this one…" Kurt said, frowning at Blaine.

"Please! They're all the same, Kurt. All looks, no brains. Plus they can get anyone they want so don't really stick to just one person."

"Are you jealous, Blaine?" Kurt said, angrily. "Because you're not exactly the best example of perfect dating material!" They both paused and looked at each other for a few moments. This was the first time that anything that had happened between them had been mentioned since it happened.

"No, of course not," Blaine said, clearing his throat, "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Good," Kurt said, picking up his coffee, "because you don't have any reason to be, especially seeing as we were just a bit of fun, right?" He raised an eyebrow as he spoke, knowing he was using Blaine's words against him before heading to his bedroom to get changed and slamming the door behind him.

Kurt took a few deep breaths before stepping further into the room, trying not to let Blaine's bitterness ruin his evening. He was really excited to be seeing Adam again. He shook his body slightly as if to try and shake off the tension and set to rifling through his wardrobe to try and pick out what he was going to wear.

They'd both decided that dinner was a safe option so Kurt also knew that he could dress up slightly. He decided to go with a fairly simple outfit, picking a dark blue shirt with a Nehru-style collar to wear, tucked into black, belted jeans, with a black waistcoat. As he rolled up his sleeves he looked in the mirror, thinking that he had the right mixture of casual and smart and feeling pretty confident with how he was looking. He sat down and styled his hair but it wasn't doing what he wanted it to do and he gradually got grumpier as he struggled to get it to look perfect. Eventually, after about 15 minutes of styling, he eventually got his hair how he wanted it and it was only about 5 minutes after Adam was due to arrive.

Kurt took a deep breath before opening the door, terrified that he might see Blaine and Adam talking but just saw Blaine on his own, still obviously pretending to read a magazine.

"Is Adam not here yet?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Nope." Blaine said not looking up from his magazine, in a tone implying he couldn't have cared less. He glanced up to look at Kurt who was now moving to sit on the other side of the couch and gasped slightly. He looked amazing.

"I don't look like a mess, do I?" Kurt said nervously, catching Blaine staring at him.

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head passionately, "no, you look… incredible!" Kurt blushed, thanking him. "Spin!" Blaine said, twirling his finger to get Kurt to turn around. Kurt held his arms out and did a small turn, letting Blaine, who was just using it as an excuse to look at his ass, see him from all angles. "Yeah, you look great." He smiled.

"Thanks," Kurt said nervously before sitting down to wait for Adam, who was now about ten minutes late. Kurt's heart was racing as he was getting more and more nervous, worried that the date could go horribly wrong. What if they hated each other? He fidgeted in his seat over the next few minutes, unable to get comfortable and relax. It didn't help having Blaine in the room while he was waiting. Blaine who Kurt could see kept looking over at him, even if he did try and hide it. Blaine, who was now shuffling along the couch, moving closer to Kurt and reaching out for his hand.

"Relax," he said kindly, "you don't have anything to worry about, he's a really lucky guy."

"Thanks," Kurt responded. "I should probably give him a call just to see where he is though…" He stood up and walked into the kitchen, dialling Adam's number. It instantly went to voicemail. "Uh… Hi Adam, it's Kurt. Just wanted to see where you were and make sure everything's still on for tonight. Soo… hopefully I'll see you soon!" Kurt hung up and bit his lip.

"He's probably just stuck in traffic," Blaine said, comfortingly, "don't worry about it…" Kurt nodded and sat back down next to Blaine. It was difficult to keep using that excuse as time went on though and, half an hour later, Kurt gave up.

"I think I'm just going to get changed out of these clothes," Kurt said, standing up sadly, "he's clearly not coming." Blaine watched him as he turned to walk into his bedroom, a small tear rolling down his cheek. He couldn't stand it anymore and jumped up, pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

"Don't get upset over him, he's not worth it." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's back lightly.

"It's fine," Kurt pulled away, "I'm such an idiot for thinking that someone like him would really be interested in me. I mean, a model, for Christ's sake!" He laughed at himself.

"No," Blaine said, leaning down to look in Kurt's eyes, "don't say that! You're… you're wonderful." Hu pulled Kurt in for another hug. "He's an asshole if he can't see that!" Kurt didn't respond and, instead, held on tightly to Blaine for a few minutes. "I… I think you're amazing, Kurt." He whispered into Kurt's ear, still holding him tightly.

"Please don't say that," Kurt said, leaning away from Blaine slightly. "I don't need you lying to me to make me feel better."

"It's not a lie," Blaine said. "I keep telling you, it was my Dad that I lied to, not you." Kurt turned around, pulling away from Blaine completely and started to walk towards his bedroom. "Where are you going?" Blaine called after him.

"Away from you." Kurt said strongly, "Now is not the time to be having this conversation with you, Blaine."

"I think it is!" Blaine followed after him, having the door to Kurt's bedroom shut in his face. He sighed and pressed his forehead to the door, calling for Kurt to come out. He slid down to the floor and sat with his back to Kurt's bedroom door when he got no answer. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you I didn't lie to you Kurt." He said, looking into his lap. "My… My Dad is an ass but he's an ass I can't seem to stand up to and, he threatened something. I can't say what but I felt like, all I could do to stop him following through with it was to tell him that there was nothing between us. I didn't mean for you to hear any of it and if you're angry at me because you think I'm a coward, that's fine because I am. I know I am. But please don't be angry at me because you think that I don't care about you because that isn't true."

Kurt quietly opened the door, to listen to Blaine more carefully, who didn't notice that Kurt was now standing behind him.

"I don't know what this thing is between us but you can't deny there isn't something there, Kurt, something that has the potential to be amazing. And I can't do anything other than say sorry for being such a moron and if you forgive me, it's only because you're incredible, not because I deserve it. I hope you do though, I really, really do…"

Blaine's voice faded, as if he was just talking to himself. Taking pity on him, Kurt bent down and wrapped his arms around his shoulders causing Blaine to jump slightly before leaning back into the hug for a second as Kurt placed a single kiss on his shoulder. Blaine spun round, and they both stood up.

"You're such an idiot." Kurt said simply before leaning forwards and hugging Blaine tightly again. "But you can be my idiot, if you want to?" Blaine hugged tighter into Kurt, his heart racing and a lump forming in his throat.

"Yes please." He whispered against Kurt's neck who swiftly turned and kissed him, deeply. "Thank you." Blaine said quietly once Kurt had pulled away. Not answering, Kurt leaned in and kissed him again, pulling Blaine's arms around his waist. He quickly settled into the comfortable feeling of Blaine's lips on his own as they continued to kiss in his doorway for a few minutes, gently caressing each other, their tongues taking it in turns to softly stroke inside the other's mouth. Blaine slowly moved his hands under Kurt's ass and lifted him up, carrying him further into Kurt's bedroom and slamming the door behind them with his foot.

"What are you doing?" Kurt giggled as they fell onto the bed together.

"Kurt, I've missed out on nearly 3 weeks of kissing and possible sex, we've got some making up to do!" Blaine joked, leaning back down to kiss Kurt once more, who hummed in agreement against his mouth.

He swiftly pulled Kurt's waistcoat off of his shoulders, not breaking their kiss for a second and Kurt, instantly, pressed his tongue into Blaine's mouth, moving a hand to the back of his head so he could play with his hair a little bit. He could feel Blaine tugging at his shirt, pulling it out from his pants and running his hands underneath it and along Kurt's chest. Kurt hummed again, enjoying the warmth from Blaine's hands on him.

"I'm thinking there should be less clothing in this situation right now, don't you think?" Blaine murmured, tugging at Kurt's belt slightly.

"I agree," Kurt said, deeply, pulling Blaine's top over his head and tossing it to one side as Blaine swiftly unbuckled Kurt's belt and slid it out from his pants. Blaine dipped his head down towards Kurt's stomach and, gradually unbuttoning his shirt, started kissing his way up Kurt's torso as his pale skin was slowly exposed. Kurt arched his back gently, wanting to feel more and feeling his cock twitch every time Blaine's lips touched his skin.

Blaine moved further up Kurt's torso, lightly kissing his neck and shoulders as he undid his pants, lifting Kurt's ass off the bed so that he could slide them down to his thighs. Kurt felt his cock being released and poking into Blaine's hip so started tugging at Blaine's pants also, wanting more friction. He wriggled at the button on Blaine's pants, trying to undo them but it was incredibly tight and the angle didn't help to make it any easier. Blaine, noticing he was having trouble, stood up and undid the button himself, watching Kurt with lust-filled eyes as he slowly stripped for him. It also gave Kurt the opportunity to completely remove his pants and toss them to one side.

Blaine, smiled sexily at Kurt, kneeling on the bed and crawling towards him, covering Kurt's lips with his own as soon as he reached them. Kurt moaned into his mouth at the feeling of Blaine's cock which was now rubbing against his own. Blaine thrusted back and forth gently, creating more friction between them and was rewarded with more moans from Kurt. Kurt softly kissed and licked along Blaine's jaw and down his neck as Blaine tenderly ran his hand along Kurt's thigh and ass.

"Where're your lube and condoms?" He mumbled in Kurt's ear as Kurt continued kissing along his neck, moving up to where his Adam's apple was. Kurt gestured over to his bedside table and Blaine, breaking away from Kurt's grip, reached over to get them. He opened the small cupboard's door and saw a couple of sex toys fall out as well as the lube and condoms. He picked up what looked like a small vibrator and choked out a laugh in shock, holding it up to Kurt, who blushed.

"So that's why you didn't want me looking in here before?" He laughed again, raising his eyebrows. Kurt opened his mouth to try and explain but Blaine interrupted. "Another time, maybe." Blaine winked, returning the vibrator to the cupboard and grabbing the lube and condoms at the same time. He moved back, resting in between Kurt's legs, and continued to kiss Kurt, deeply. Kurt could feel Blaine moving around, covering his fingers in lube and at the same time, moving his own thighs in order to spread Kurt's thighs further apart too. He was impressed and incredibly turned on that Blaine was able to do this while still kissing him, even if the kissing was slightly messier.

He felt Blaine's hand slowly move in between his thighs followed shortly after by a finger deeply pressing into his asshole. Kurt gasped as Blaine's finger moved inside of him.

"More…" He whispered, aching for Blaine to keep going. He felt a second finger slowly being pressed into him and instantly arched his back into Blaine, who moved his hand down and pumped gently at his own cock, watching Kurt react to his fingers. As soon as Kurt had gotten used to the feeling of Blaine's two fingers in him, he pushed a third in just as gently, stretching Kurt out as best he could. Kurt cried out, leaning his head back into the pillow, trembling slightly because it all felt so good. Blaine smiled to himself watching how gorgeous Kurt was when he was like this.

He leant over Kurt's body and pressed small, sweet kisses onto his chest before taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking. Kurt groaned louder as Blaine moved his fingers in and out of Kurt until he was certain that Kurt was ready for him. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Kurt and rolled a condom on, before lining back up to Kurt who sat up and pressed a palm to his chest stopping him.

"Is everything ok?" Blaine asked him, already a little bit breathless from excitement.

"Yeah, I just want to do it slightly differently this time," Kurt said, mischievously, guiding Blaine to lay on the bed before straddling him. Blaine's eyes widened with lust as Kurt slowly lowered himself down onto Blaine's cock. Kurt felt Blaine's strong hands grip tightly on his hips as Kurt started to move himself on top of him. They both groaned loudly as Kurt gradually moved faster, sweat starting to run down his forehead. He could feel one of Blaine's hands curl around his cock as he kept moving faster, letting the rhythm of his movement create the friction.

"Mmm I'm gonna come…" Blaine said, biting his lip. Kurt slowed down on top of him slightly and leant over.

"Not yet," he whispered as Blaine's grip around his cock tightened and it's pace quickened, determined to get Kurt to the same state he was already in as soon as possible. It was working as Kurt got more and more worked up, leaning backwards and holding on to Blaine's legs for balance. The new angle meant that Blaine's cock was hitting his prostate repeatedly.

"Fuck!" He gasped, starting to see stars, "Ok, come, come now!" Kurt instructed Blaine and felt him instantly tense up between his thighs as Kurt simultaneously came over his stomach, both of them screaming each other's names as they rode out their orgasms.

They paused for a few seconds, breathing heavily before Kurt slowly pulled himself off of Blaine, leaning over shortly afterwards to lick his come off of Blaine's stomach, who was reaching around to pull the condom off and tie it before tossing it in the trash can, next to Kurt's bed. Once he was done, Kurt leant over Blaine's body, cuddling into him as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, kissing him passionately on the lips before covering them both in the duvet.

"I'm not squashing you, am I?" Kurt asked, not wanting to move from lying on top of Blaine.

"No," Blaine laughed, "I don't think you could squash me if you tried!"

"Good, because I never want to move."

"That's fine by me," Blaine chuckled.

"Your Dad's not going to walk in on us tomorrow morning, I hope." Kurt teased Blaine, poking him in the ribs gently.

"God, he better not," Blaine laughed, taking the joke well. They settled down to a blissful sleep, putting the thought of how much reparation still needed to be done between, how much had gone on that still needed to be worked on, to the back of their minds. And not realising that Kurt's phone was vibrating with an incoming text that would force them to do that._  
><em>


	13. Confessions

Kurt mumbled in his sleep as he gradually woke up, feeling a calloused hand absent-mindedly running up and down his torso. He opened his eyes slowly and turned to the side to see Blaine watching him, contently.

"Hi." Blaine said, smiling.

"Hi." Kurt responded, smiling back. "…You know, some people think it's a little creepy to watch other people sleep…" He teased.

"I'm sorry," Blaine chuckled, "You just look so gorgeous when you sleep, so peaceful." He said thoughtfully, still running his hand up and down Kurt's chest. "You look gorgeous always though."

"Oh ssh," Kurt playfully slapped his arm. "You're so cheesy sometimes."

"Maybe," Blaine said, still thinking to himself.

"What's on your mind?" Kurt asked caringly, turning on his side to look at Blaine, noticing how wrapped up in his own thoughts he was.

"Just how funny life can be sometimes…"

"Care to expand on that?"

"Well, I didn't want you. I mean, my Dad wanted to hire an assistant, not me. I was so angry at him for doing it but, if he hadn't of gone ahead and done it anyway, I wouldn't know you at all. Now I can't imagine not knowing you..."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess life can be strange." Kurt said turning over and placing his chin on Blaine's chest. "That's all in the past though…"

"Yeah…" Blaine said, "It doesn't get forgotten though…"

"No, maybe not, but people can take actions to make things better."

"Even if they've done something really bad?"

"I guess so, it kind of depends what it is." Kurt stroked the side of Blaine's face, caringly before laughing gently, "Why? Do you have a guilty conscience Blaine?"

"No, no," Blaine said laughing along with Kurt, "I'm just thinking aloud."

"Quite deep for this early in the morning, don't you think?" Kurt smiled.

"I guess," Blaine said, shaking his head to refocus on Kurt. "Ignore me, I'm just being silly. Anyway, it's not really that early because you, sir," he said rolling them both over so that he was laying on top of Kurt before kissing him quickly, "slept in."

"Really, what time is it?" Kurt said, looking for the alarm clock next to his bed.

"Eleven. But don't worry," Blaine said, getting up and pulling Kurt to his feet with him, "it's a good time for brunch, don't you think?"

Kurt was tempted to argue with him as they were both still naked from the night before and he wasn't sure he was ready for Blaine to put any clothes on yet. However, his stomach growled at the mention of food, willing him to eat something so he agreed and pulled on some pyjama pants and a vest that he had lying around before allowing Blaine to grab his hand and drag him out of the bedroom.

Blaine sat Kurt down at the breakfast bar, refusing to let him help at all with making any food before cooking them some poached eggs on toast. It felt so right to them both, just sitting there and idly chatting while the other one pottered around in the kitchen. It was like they'd been doing it forever.

Once he'd finished cooking, Blaine sat down with Kurt as they comfortably chatted while they ate.

"So, I was thinking that I kind of wanted to take you out today, if that's ok?" Blaine said, with a mouth full of food.

"Like a date?" Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine nodded. "Well it makes sense seeing as we've slept together twice and not yet been on a date."

"We have too been on a date!" Blaine protested.

"When?"

"When I took you to that awesome bar and you couldn't stop touching me all night." Blaine winked teasingly at Kurt.

"That doesn't count, I spent half the night convincing myself that it wasn't a date and the other half too drunk to remember if we kissed or not…"

"We didn't."

"There you go, not a date!"

"So are you trying to say you have to kiss in order for it to be a date?" Blaine said, swallowing his mouthful.

"You have to at least be able to remember if you kissed or not!" Blaine suddenly leant over and pulled Kurt in for a deep kiss, glad that he didn't have any food in his mouth at the time. He grinned as he pulled away.

"Does that make this a date then, Kurt?" Blaine said, still holding on to Kurt, teasing him.

"It still wasn't a date," Kurt said.

"Ok," Blaine laughed, "all the more reason for me to take you out today then."

"That's sounds amazing but you know we can't, we've got to work."

"Only rehearsals, I could call in sick!" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hands excitedly.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Blaine said, pouting slightly.

"Stop looking at me like that…" Kurt said, frowning, amused at Blaine's begging.

"Not unless you say you'll let me take you out today…."

"Ok, ok, _fine_!" Kurt said laughing and Blaine jumped up and cheered, hugging him. "So what's your big plan for today then?"

"Well, it's a nice day, maybe we could just take a walk through Central Park? I never get the chance to do that."

"Sounds good," Kurt said getting up, "I just need to shower before we go."

"Yeah me too…" Blaine said, with a glint in his eye.

"I'll go after you then," Kurt said, clearing their plates away, not realising Blaine had a plan. Blaine walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on before removing his shirt. He slowly poked his head out of the door, making sure Kurt couldn't see him. Sure enough, Kurt's back was turned to him as he was just finishing washing the plates and was drying his hands on a nearby towel.

Trying hard not to giggle, Blaine crept up behind him. He prepared to wrap his hands around Kurt's waist when he suddenly turned around.

"You are not quiet at all!" Kurt laughed. Blaine stood in front of him for a few seconds before swiftly picking Kurt up and throwing him over his shoulder. "_Blaine! _What are you doing?" Kurt half screamed, half laughed as Blaine strode, determinedly towards the bathroom.

"I'm kidnapping you!" He said, chuckling, taking Kurt into the bathroom and placing him down in the already running shower before stepping inside too and covering his mouth with his own in a deep kiss as the water poured over them both.

"I've still got my clothes on, Blaine!" Kurt said, in between kisses, trying to pretend to be cross.

"I can help with that," Blaine said huskily, pulling Kurt's clothes from him passionately. Kurt felt Blaine's hands grabbing for his own, tangling their fingers together and pushed them back against the wall, either side of his head.

"Wow, you're being very forceful…" Kurt commented, feeling Blaine rubbing up against his body, "I like it!" He smiled.

"Shh! Less talking, more fucking." Blaine said bossily before pressing his mouth messily against Kurt's again. Kurt obliged and pushed Blaine's pants down to his thighs, laughing as Blaine wriggled around to get them to drop to the ground, not breaking their kiss. He pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth enthusiastically exploring it, feeling Blaine lift him up and push him against the wall. Kurt wrapped his legs tightly around his waist and his arms around his shoulders, trying to brace himself against Blaine's body and the wall so he didn't slip over.

Blaine placed his hand around both of their cocks, lining them up and pumping. Kurt knocked his head back into the shower wall, moaning from the way Blaine's hand and the water felt against his body. The feeling of the water and how hard Blaine was pushing him up against the wall intensified everything. He leant his head forward and kissed along Blaine's neck, down to his shoulder. As Blaine pumped harder, Kurt sunk his teeth into his shoulder, moaning against his wet skin, sucking hard as he felt shudders starting to move through his body already. It was enough to tip Blaine over the edge also.

"F…fuck Kurt!" Blaine groaned, leaning his forehead on Kurt's shoulder as they both tensed up, holding on tightly as they came together. "You're so amazing," Blaine said, breathlessly afterwards, still coming down from his orgasm, before kissing Kurt fervently.

"Mmm, you too." He said, kissing Blaine back before putting his feet back on the shower floor. He kissed Blaine once more and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel. "Although next time, if you're done with the shower, you can just tell me." He giggled before leaving Blaine alone in the bathroom to wash.

Once they'd both gotten ready, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they stepped out of his apartment block into the autumn air.

"I can never get over how much I love this city," Kurt sighed, taking in the New York afternoon.

"I know exactly what you mean," Blaine said, looking around. They started heading towards Central Park, happily clutching each other's hand, talking about anything that came to mind.

"So, how come you chose to come to New York?" Blaine asked as they walked through the park, casually rubbing his thumb on the back of Kurt's hand.

"Broadway, mostly. I've always loved the idea of New York but I came here with my Glee Club for Nationals one year and instantly fell completely in love with it. It was like I belonged here, and I made my mind up to come to college here then. How about you?"

"Uh, well, less romantically than that, my Dad moved me here. He thought it would be good for my career and he wasn't wrong." Blaine said, seriously. Kurt chose not to take that moment to question whether or not Blaine should allow his father to be in charge of his career, thinking that maybe it could ruin the day. As they walked through the gorgeous park, Blaine spotted an Alice in Wonderland statue and was determined to have his photo taken with it.

"I have lived in New York for years and never got around to seeing this, isn't it crazy?" He said, grinning. Kurt reached into his pocket to get his camera-phone but couldn't find it.

"I think I've left mine at home," Kurt said sadly, "sorry!" Blaine told him not to worry about it and handed him his own phone before pulling a silly face next to the statue. They spent another few hours walking around Central Park, every second being filled with fun, light conversation until the sun started to set, and it started to get cold so they decided to walk back.

As they walked into the door, Kurt thanked Blaine for a lovely day, he felt so relaxed.

"Wait!" Blaine said, moving close to him. "It's not a date without a kiss right?" He said smoothly before leaning into Kurt and gently caressing his lips with his own, placing his hands tightly on his hips to move them closer together. Kurt hummed against Blaine's lips before he pulled away.

"I'll make us a drink, shall I?" Blaine asked.

"Sure!" Kurt smiled, "I just need to check my phone and make sure your Dad hasn't gone crazy because I haven't been answering." Blaine smiled and patted Kurt's ass lightly as he walked to his room to grab his phone. He sat on his bed, glancing at the screen and saw two missed calls, both from Charles. He thought it best to wait until tomorrow to respond to those. He frowned when he also saw that he had a text… from Adam.

Kurt considered not looking at the message and just deleting it because he wasn't interested in seeing Adam again. However, he was interested in seeing what Adam's excuse for standing him up the night before was, so clicked on 'open' and was shocked to see what Adam had sent.

**Why didn't you tell me, I thought you were a nice guy but you were just leading me on?**

Kurt was confused, how was it possible that Adam had stood him up the night before but was mad at _Kurt_? Kurt typed out a quick response, his anger taking over.

_What are you talking about? You stood me up! I waited for ages and you didn't show! If you weren't interested, you could've just said!_

Kurt was about to place his phone in his pocket and leave the room but he got a text back from Adam almost instantly.

**Wtf are YOU talking about? I turned up like 15 minutes early only to be greeted by your _boyfriend._ That's a real scumbag move!**

_I don't have a boyfriend!_

**Then tell me why some hot guy answered your door, telling me he was your boyfriend and I should leave before he makes me leave?**

_Did he tell you his name?_

**I can't remember. It started with a B, I think? Brian?**

_Blaine?_

**Blaine.**

Kurt dropped his phone on the ground, shaking with anger. How could he _do_ this? He walked out of the room, clenching his jaw.

"I ordered some food by the way, I hope you don't mind…" Blaine started before trailing off as he saw Kurt's face, "Are you ok, Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I just had a really interesting conversation with Adam," Kurt said bitterly, as he watched Blaine's eyes widen in panic, knowing exactly what Kurt was about to say.

"Kurt, I can explain…"

"I think you'd better…"


	14. Kurt's Date Part 2

"You want to be careful with models, they aren't the most reliable of people. Not exactly what you'd call marrying types…"

"Not this one…" Blaine could see Kurt getting mad at him but he couldn't stop himself.

"Please! They're all the same, Kurt. All looks, no brains. Plus they can get anyone they want so don't really stick to one person." Blaine wished he could pretend to be happy for Kurt but the bitterness spilled uncontrollably out of his mouth.

"Are you jealous, Blaine? Because you're not exactly the best example of perfect dating material!" Kurt barked. Blaine was speechless. Of course he was jealous! How could he not be? Kurt was this fiery, amazing person that he had to watch be with someone else because he was too much of a coward to do anything about it! It didn't help that Kurt was right, he wasn't good enough. Blaine's heart raced as Kurt glared at him.

"No of course not," he said, clearing his throat, "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Good," Kurt said picking up his coffee and heading towards his bedroom, "because you don't have any reason to be, especially as we were just a bit of fun, right?" Blaine heard him slam the door behind him and leant his head back on the couch, feeling a dull ache in his chest. Kurt had a wonderful way of repeating the stupid things he'd said back to him, forcing him to realise exactly how stupid they sounded. How could he have made Kurt even come close to thinking that Blaine wasn't serious about him?

He threw the magazine to one side and ran his fingers through his hair. All he needed was another chance, a chance to talk to Kurt properly, tell him the whole story. Why did Kurt have to be so damn hot and have attracted someone already? Plus a model! Blaine didn't think he stood a chance against whoever this guy was. Just as he was cursing himself, again, for getting things so wrong, he heard a quiet knock on the front door. Sighing, he got up to open it and saw the model standing in front of him. Seeing him up close, he couldn't deny that the guy was gorgeous, Kurt had really good taste…

"Uh… hi?" The guy said, "I'm Adam…" He held out his hand for Blaine to shake it.

"Blaine." He glared at Adam, crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe refusing to shake his hand.

"I didn't realise Kurt had a roommate."

"I'm sure there's a lot you don't realise," Blaine continued to glare at Adam, consumed by his jealousy.

"Uhhh… ok," Adam smiled, clearly confused by what was happening, "I'm just here to pick Kurt up for our date, is he ready?" He tried poking his head through the door to see if he could see Kurt. Blaine moved so that he was leaning on the other side of the doorframe, holding his arm in the way of Adam to stop him from coming in.

"Listen, Aaron," he started, purposefully getting his name wrong to try and piss him off, "Kurt's not going on a date with you tonight… or ever, really." Completely blinded by his jealousy, the words were coming out of Blaine's mouth without him thinking.

"Really? Why not?" Adam laughed lightly, still confused. Blaine paused for a second before he answered, was he really going to do this? Was he really that jealous of a guy to sabotage Kurt's date? It seemed he was, especially when he realised that Adam was probably the only thing at that moment standing between him and Kurt finally getting together.

"Because, I'm not Kurt's roommate…"

"No?"

"No."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm… I'm his boyfriend…" Blaine said defiantly, watching as Adam's face changed from confused to shocked.

"His boyfriend?" Adam said, firstly in disbelief before nodding to himself, angrily. "Of course he has a boyfriend… Asshole…" he said under his breath.

"Yeah, well then, you'd better leave before I _make_ you leave." Blaine said aggressively, squaring up to Adam who stepped back holding his hands up.

"Yeah, ok, sorry…" he said, stunned, before turning around and walking away. Blaine closed the door quietly, returning to the couch, shocked at what he'd just done. He put his head in his hands, already hating himself. Knowing Kurt would hate him too, if he found out. He grabbed the magazine that he'd flung down earlier and tried reading it, desperately trying to distract his mind from the situation. He'd only been "reading" for a few minutes when Kurt left his room.

"Is Adam not here yet?" he said quietly.

"Nope," Blaine responded, not looking up. His heart pounded, he hated lying to Kurt. Maybe he should just tell him what he'd done? He only did it because he cared so much for Kurt, which made it not so bad, right? _Of course it doesn't make it not so bad_, he told himself off, _it just makes you even more of an ass_.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see Kurt moving to sit down on the other end of the couch. He glanced over at him and couldn't breathe, his heart racing even faster. Kurt looked so good, it made Blaine instantly convince himself that he'd done the right thing. Blaine smiled warmly at a very nervous Kurt as he told him how great he looked. There was no way Kurt would find out anyway, right? Who was going to tell him?


	15. Fighting

Kurt felt sick. He sat, listening to Blaine explaining what he'd done, wringing his hands. This was too much. He'd gone too far this time. Kurt started to feel claustrophobic. He had to get out of there. He jumped up and grabbed his keys before striding to the door.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Blaine jumped up after him, panicked.

"I can't… I can't do this anymore…" Kurt said between sobs as fat tears were now rolling down his reddening cheeks. "I just… you have no fucking _idea_ how much I can't stand to be around you right now!" He threw the door open and ran outside into the hallway. Blaine quickly grabbed his keys and phone from the side and ran out after him.

"No, wait!" He called, running after him and grabbing his arm. "Don't leave, please don't leave!" Kurt frowned furiously at him and pulled his arm away.

"You have NO say in what I do or don't do, Blaine! NONE! I… I can't even look at you right now!" Kurt pressed the button for the elevator, repeatedly, desperately willing it to turn up quicker so that he could get away from there.

"Kurt…" Blaine said softly, stepping towards him. He was so disappointed in what he'd done, how could he have convinced himself that this was a good idea? Kurt sighed angrily and turned away from him, deciding to take the stairs, wanting to get away from Blaine as quickly as possible, only he followed him to the stairwell too.

"Please Kurt, let's talk about this!" He begged, tears falling as he ran down the stairs after Kurt.

"There is NOTHING to talk about!" Kurt said, suddenly stopping and turning around, "You have been awful to me from day one!" He pointed his finger at Blaine accusingly. "The second I met you, you acted like a dick and somehow you managed to convince me otherwise. I'm such an _idiot_ for thinking that you were a good person!" Kurt turned to start running down the stairs again.

"I already explained that to you Kurt, I thought you understood!" Blaine said, helplessly.

"You still lied!" Kurt yelled, pausing and turning around again. "You still treated me like shit, even if it was to get back at your Dad! You explaining that to me doesn't change the fact that it hurt! That I cried for _days_, hating working for you!" Kurt pushed Blaine slightly in anger. Blaine leant against the wall, breathing heavily, trying to choke back more tears that were threatening to spill.

"I didn't realise it hurt you that much… You have to believe me that I didn't… I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, you've done a great job of that haven't you?" Kurt said with aggressive sarcasm.

"Have you been holding onto to that all this time?" Blaine questioned, disbelievingly.

"No… Maybe… I don't know. My point is that I should've known then that I couldn't trust you… Now this… I…" Kurt threw his hands up, despairingly shaking his head as he continued to run down the stairs. Sighing, Blaine continued to follow after him. Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs and aggressively pushed the door open, stepping out into the dark, quiet street, where it was pouring with rain. He was too angry to care about getting wet.

"Kurt, please!" Blaine yelled, following him, "I felt like I had no other choice! I didn't want to lose you!"

"No other choice?" Kurt yelled, turning around again. "What did you think this was going to do, make me want to run into your arms professing my undying love for you?"

"No… I don't know… I didn't think you'd find out." Blaine hung his head in shame.

"Oh great, well, as long as I don't find out about it, why don't you go ahead and do anything you want!" Kurt yelled, sarcastically, turning around and walking further away from Blaine.

"Kurt, wait, _please_!" Blaine called out, as Kurt crossed the road, begging him to come back. They were both gradually getting wetter and wetter from the rain but neither of them cared, neither of them even noticed it was raining. "KURT! You don't understand!"

"Well then help me understand, Blaine!" Kurt yelled, suddenly turning around furiously. "Why don't you help me to understand why someone who I thought was my friend," he yelled, taking a few angry steps forward, into the road, "someone I thought I could trust, who I thought I was falling for…"

"You were falling for me?" Blaine interrupted, stunned at Kurt's confession.

"Yes, of course I was falling for you! How could I not? I was only going out with Adam to distract me from you because you broke my heart!" Blaine stood for a few moments, contemplating what Kurt had just said as he continued, angrier than before, pointing at Blaine accusingly, "So why don't you help me to understand why that person would betray me so much? Why that person would think that they have the right to…"

Then, just darkness.


	16. Desperation

"It's because I love you," Blaine whispered, in between sobs, "I love you Kurt." He let himself be dragged away from Kurt's body as paramedics rushed around it. How could he have not seen the car coming? How did he not pay attention to that, to the road? He fell to the ground, a female police officer trying to comfort him as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"It… It's my fault, it's all my fault." Blaine cried as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and helped him to his feet, guiding him to sit on some nearby steps.

"It's ok, sweetheart," she said, rubbing his back as he cried heavily into his hands. "It's not your fault, it was an accident, don't worry." She said, trying to comfort him. Blaine looked back up, only being able to see Kurt's legs on the ground because of all of the people around him, his whole body shaking uncontrollably as he continued to cry.

"I love him so much," he said into the night, not realising the police officer was still there listening to him, "he's got to be ok, he's got to." He watched as the paramedics lifted Kurt's body onto a stretcher and started to move him towards the ambulance. Blaine jumped to his feet, running over to them.

"Can I go with him?" He asked one of the paramedics who nodded their head as he rushed into the back of the ambulance, gasping as he saw Kurt's head in a brace. He wasn't awake either which worried him even more. Blaine shakily reached for Kurt's hand, not wanting to hold it too tightly, so instead just rested his hand over Kurt's, a fresh set of tears starting to fall down his face. "Please be ok, Kurt, please!" He begged, whispering into Kurt's ear, hoping that somehow he'd be able to hear him.

"I l…love you, K…Kurt," he said, gasping for air, "s…so much. I should've told you sooner. I should've told you the moment I met you how special you are. I'm so stupid… Why didn't I tell you before, why did I have to wait so long? You have to wake up, Kurt, you have to. I'll tell you every second for the rest of my life that I love you. I'll never let you go, I promise. J…Just… be ok, please!" Blaine babbled the whole way to the hospital, trying to say anything to get Kurt to wake up, to turn and smile at him or anything.

They arrived at the hospital after about 15 minutes and the paramedics set to work, quickly rushing Kurt inside to be treated. Blaine ran into the hospital after him and went to follow them along a corridor when a nurse stood in front of him, stopping him from going any further.

"Sorry sir, can I ask who you are please?" She asked.

"Uhm.. I'm... I'm with Kurt," he said, pointing along the corridor at the stretcher that was quickly moving away from him.

"Are you a member of his family?" she asked kindly.

"I'm… I'm his…" Blaine paused to think. What was he? "I…I guess I'm his friend." He said, disappointed because he knew what would happen now.

"Well, I'm sorry sir but we can only allow family to go in there with him, I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here." Blaine sighed and wiped a tear away from his cheek as she guided him to a seat.

"Please," he pleaded, "please let me see him."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until his family gets here."

Blaine fell down onto a plastic chair in the waiting room, hopelessly. He spent the next few hours fidgeting, hoping that Kurt's family will turn up as soon as possible. Every so often, he asked the receptionist there if she could tell him what was happening with Kurt but each time she said she could only give the information to his family.

He didn't know exactly how long he'd been waiting but, after what seemed like the hundredth time of pacing the waiting area, he heard a couple walk in hurriedly. He turned around to see a man with Kurt's eyes walk up to the receptionist.

"Burt Hummel, I'm Kurt Hummel's father." The receptionist immediately pointed him in the direction of where Kurt was. Burt turned to rush down the corridor when Blaine called out his name. He turned around, wondering who called him.

"Mr Hummel, my… my name's Blaine Anderson," Blaine said shakily.

"Kurt's boss?" Burt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and shaking it. Blaine's heart sank with the realisation that Kurt had only ever referred to him as his boss to his family, they had no idea what had gone on between them. "It's good to meet you. This is my wife Carole," he said, introducing the woman standing with him. "I really appreciate you bringing Kurt here and your concern, Mr Anderson, we'll be in touch when we know how he is." He said formally, "If you'll excuse us?"

"Wait!" Blaine said, clutching at Burt's hand, causing him to turn back around. "P…Please… Can I come with you? I have to see him," He started to break down again, feeling more tears running down his cheeks. "I love him, sir… Please?"

Burt looked at his wife, realising that Kurt hadn't necessarily told them everything about his life in New York at that moment. Carole stepped forward and placed her arm around the young man's shaking shoulders.

"Ok, sport, come on." Burt said kindly, allowing Blaine to follow them as they walked to the room that Kurt had now been moved into. Everything around him seemed to fade into the distance as Blaine turned the corner to see Kurt in a hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor. He had bandages around his head and chest as well as a few other scratches and bruises. He still wasn't awake. Blaine slowly sat down beside him and gently placed his hand back over Kurt's, still in shock at how he looked.

After they'd been there for about 15 minutes, a doctor poked his head around the curtain that had been pulled around Kurt's bed to give them all some privacy.

"The Hummels, I presume?" He asked.

"That's right," Burt stood up and shook his hand. "Burt Hummel, good to meet you."

"You too. Ok, well," the doctor started, opening Kurt's chart, "the good news is that Kurt's in a stable condition. He was awake for a few seconds earlier but in a lot of pain so we've put him on some strong painkillers and some sedatives for now. He's got two fractured ribs and a severe head injury so we'll have to keep him in for a little while under observation, just to make sure he hasn't got any internal injuries, especially to his brain. I'm afraid I can't say for now how long he'll be in for but we'll keep you informed as soon as we do know."

Blaine didn't move at all as the doctor spoke, just staring at Kurt, still praying for him to get through this. It relieved him to hear that Kurt had been awake, even if it was just a few seconds, maybe this meant there was hope.

The next few days, waiting for the moment when Kurt would be fully awake, passed by in a blur. It felt, to Blaine, like he'd spent the whole time just staring at Kurt, not moving. Burt and Carole had manage to convince him a few times to go to the canteen and eat something but, each time he ate such a small amount and quickly so that he could get back to Kurt even sooner. Even through the nights, he refused to leave Kurt alone. The nurses got to the point of giving up asking him to leave because they knew he wouldn't. They also gave up asking him if he wanted a bed to sleep in because the only sleep he got was in the chair next to Kurt's bed, holding his hand, still. All he could do was will Kurt to be ok and wait.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, feeling a lot of pain around his head and chest. He'd been awake on and off over the few days he'd been in hospital but, this was the first time he was really aware of being awake. He murmured as he stirred and tried moving to see how mobile he was. He felt a weight on his left hand and couldn't lift it for some reason.

He looked down to see what was wrong with his hand and saw Blaine clutching it, bent over asleep on the edge of the bed. Hearing a rustling on the other side of him, he slowly turned his head to see his Dad and Carole sitting beside him looking worried.

"Dad?" He mumbled quietly, taking all of his energy to say anything. "Where 'm I?"

"It's ok Kurt," Burt said moving towards his son as Carole left the room to find a nurse, "you're in hospital, you had a little accident but you're going to be fine." Kurt looked back at Blaine, sleeping next to him. He moved to try and remove his hand from Blaine's but, Blaine instinctively tightened his grip so Kurt left it there.

"He's been so worried." Burt said, referring to Blaine. "Been here for 3 days straight, refused to go home since the second you got here. We had to force him to eat even because he didn't want to leave you." He said before chuckling, "I'll wait until you're better before telling you off for not telling us about your boyfriend."

"He's not… my boyfriend…" Kurt mumbled quietly.

"Oh." Burt said, confused. "I'm sorry, son, I assumed he was. He told us he loved you and just was so inconsolable… I guess it's a bit more complicated than that…"

Kurt nodded as a nurse came in to check him over. She moved his arm away from Blaine to take his blood pressure, who stirred in his sleep and slowly sat up as he woke up. He looked awful , his hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes and he was pale from worry and not eating enough. As soon as he spotted Kurt was awake, he rushed closer and grabbed his hand again.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you're ok!" Kurt smiled weakly at him as the nurse continued to check him over before leaving. Once she'd gone, Blaine considered re-telling Kurt that he loved him but thought it better to wait until Kurt was more awake and coherent. Maybe also until they had some time alone.

Over the next few days, while Kurt was in hospital, that chance never came. Burt and Carole were almost always there and Kurt got a lot of visits from school and college friends, a group of whom Blaine realised must have been his friends from his old Glee Club as they all sang to him. Each time, Kurt introduced Blaine as his boss, which Blaine understood. They hadn't really defined what they were yet and, with Kurt in this state, he really wasn't going to push it.

Thankfully, with all the people who visited Kurt, and with him gradually getting better, Blaine was able to relax. He was convinced a few times by Burt and Carole to go and get some sleep in his own bed, get a change of clothes etc. Not that he slept at all when he was at home. Everything there reminded him of Kurt and the place just seemed too quiet for him to be able to bear.

After a few days, they were having another visit from Kurt's doctor who, finally, decided that Kurt should be able to go home soon. Blaine, Burt and Carole all sat around Kurt's bed as they listened to the doctor explain what they wanted to see before Kurt could definitely leave but it shouldn't be too long until that happens.

"It is very important," the doctor said seriously, "that when Kurt leaves the hospital that he cannot be left alone for 48 hours afterwards. It's just a precaution due to the head injury that he's got so that, should anything happen, someone's there to bring him back immediately."

"That's fine," Burt said, holding his son's hand, "we'll be able to do that." The doctor nodded and let them know he'd be back the next day to check on Kurt.

"If it's ok," Blaine started, once the doctor had left, "I'd like to be the one to stay with Kurt. At least it would mean that he could be in his own home?" Burt looked at Blaine and then looked at his son.

"In his own home? You live with Blaine?" He asked Kurt.

"Yes, I told you I moved Dad…"

"So you live with him, he camps out for days, not leaving your side, and he's _not_ your boyfriend?"

"Uhm, could we have a few minutes alone please, Dad?" Kurt smiled, not answering Burt's question. Carole and Burt turned to leave and Kurt could hear him muttering something about not understanding kids these days under his breath.

"I'm so glad we're alone…" Blaine started, grinning. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now Kurt…" Kurt shushed him before starting to speak himself.

"I'm going to be staying with my Dad and Carole, Blaine."

"Oh. Of course, I mean, it's your choice, if that's what you want." Blaine's face fell before he moved towards Kurt slightly, reaching for his hand. "Look Kurt, there's been something I've needed to say to you and I should've said it so long ago…"

"I know," Kurt interrupted, "I love you too."

"You heard me!" Blaine smiled, hopefully, kissing the back of Kurt's hands quickly, "and you love me back?"

"Yes but Blaine, I…" Kurt paused, breathing slowly to calm himself for what he was about to do, "I can't be with you."

"What?" Blaine's voice broke slightly, dropping Kurt's hands back onto the bed, "What do you mean? Of course you can, we love each other!"

"It… It's not enough, Blaine. I just can't get over what you did. I don't feel like I can trust you anymore."

"You don't mean that," Blaine said obnoxiously, "let's just take a few days, wait for you to get home and we can talk about it again." Blaine's voice showed his desperation.

"I'm not coming home, Blaine, at all. I'll be going back to Ohio for a little while to recover and then I'll be finding myself somewhere else to live. I'll send my Dad and Carole to collect my things over the next few weeks."

"No, Kurt, don't be silly!" Blaine pleaded with him, tears falling slowly, "Why are you doing this? What about your job?"

"I've actually already spoken to Charles and handed in my notice, effective immediately. He seemed to be almost happy that I was going to be honest…"

"He's an idiot. Kurt you can't do this, please," Blaine held his hand tighter, "you have to forgive me, _please_! I love you!"

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said sadly, now starting to cry himself. This was a lot more difficult than he imagined it would be. He almost wanted to take it back but knew it was for the best that he stayed strong. "I just… I can't forget what you've done, it's too much. I'm sorry."

"No…"

"You… you have to leave now…" Kurt said, trying to hold back more tears.

"Kurt…"

"Please… just go…" Blaine sadly got to his feet, not wanting to take his eyes off Kurt, not wanting this to be over. "Go!" Kurt repeated, more forcefully, this time.

Blaine slowly walked to the door of the hospital ward, turning around to look at Kurt for one more time. He watched as Kurt's face screwed up as heavy tears started to fall down his face and he knew that was it. It was over.

It was all over.


	17. 7 months later

Kurt felt a small drip of sweat slowly work its way down the back of his neck, under the bright lights of the studio. He cursed himself for not being able to remember the interviewer's name but, he'd had so many interviews recently, it was almost impossible to keep up. In his head, he nick-named her Blondie because she had huge blonde hair but, he hoped she might drop her name into conversation at some point so he didn't end up looking like an idiot.

"Kurt, I've got to say, it's so great to have you here. You're such an inspiration to so many people." Blondie started, smiling politely at Kurt.

"I don't know about that…" Kurt blushed.

"Don't be so modest, you've got such an incredible story! Your first fashion show was just 8 months ago and you got instant recognition for it but disaster struck when you were in an awful car accident less than a month later. Returning to your home town of Lima, Ohio, you fought your way back from near-death, all the while being contacted by so many different stores wanting to stock your clothes before eventually being snapped up by Bloomingdales and the rest, as they say, is history."

Kurt nodded, biting his tongue to stop from correcting her on so many things.

"I've got to ask," Blondie continued, "how does someone of your young age cope with such tragedy and pull yourself back from it?"

Kurt sighed gently before answering and the rest of the interview continued in the same way, with Kurt having to constantly hold himself back from correcting her erroneous statements. He was relieved when she finally wrapped up the interview and thanked him for coming in.

"Coming up after this short break," Blondie turned to the camera, "what happened to musical star Blaine Anderson 6 months ago, that changed him from heartthrob to train wreck? The incredible true story, coming up next!"

The music for the show played into the studio loudly as the audience applauded. Kurt leant over and thanked Blondie politely before rushing off to the side of the stage where his assistant, Ruby, was waiting, grinning, with a bottle of water.

"You did fantastically again, Kurt," she smiled, handing him the water.

"Hmm, maybe," Kurt replied, annoyed as they started walking through the wings of the TV studio to get to backstage. He took a sip of water to wet his drying mouth before continuing. "I think we're going to have to add the car accident onto the list of things they can't ask me about, you know. I hate how they just make it all sound so much more dramatic than it actually was!"

"They're just trying to give the audience a good story," Ruby commented, playing Devil's advocate.

"Well, they're lies and I don't like it. I want people to see me for my fashion, not this incredible story they think I have…"

"Did you hear what they said about Blaine?" Ruby asked quietly, biting her lip, trying to keep up with Kurt's fast pace.

"I mean, fighting my way back from death? It's just over the top…" Kurt continued, ignoring his assistant, as he got to his dressing room.

"Kurt… Did you hear what they said about Blaine?" She asked again, more insistently.

"Ruby, we're talking about me, not Blaine."

"Kurt…" Ruby said caringly. Kurt paused and looked at her, sighing. Ruby had only been his assistant for about 5 months but they were almost like best friends already, they got on so well that she knew what he wanted before he even knew that he wanted it. It meant that she also knew the whole story with Blaine, after he'd told her everything about it on a drunken night out, celebrating Kurt's first fashion award. It also meant that she wasn't afraid to mention it around him which, anyone else who knew anything about the situation with Blaine, absolutely was.

"Yes, I heard what they said," Kurt said, sighing again and sitting down at the make-up table in the room so he could start removing the layers of make-up they'd put on him for the show. "I hear what everyone says. I hear about all of his drinking and the fights… It's not my business anymore though."

"I know but, it's sad, he's obviously heartbroken."

"We don't know that he's acting like that because of me… Something else might have happened." Ruby raised her eyebrows at Kurt, who was desperately trying to not face up to the truth.

"He still loves you!"

"Maybe…"

"You still love him…"

"Look, Ruby, it's in the past, I really don't want to talk about this anymore. It's taken me long enough to get over him and he needs to get over me, if he hasn't already. Anyway, from what I've heard, he's got _under_ plenty of other people so he probably is over me…" Kurt said, bitterly, "…so can we just drop it for now, please?"

"Ok." Ruby said, unconvinced.

"So where are we off to next?" He asked her.

"Some red carpet premiere event," she said. "So we've got to get you to your stylist asap."

"Ooh, fun!" Kurt's face brightened. He loved that people thought he was well known enough now to go to red carpet events.

The rest of the day flew by in the blink of an eye. He'd only done a couple of red carpets before but he always had so much fun meeting fans and other celebrities that they seemed to only last a few short seconds. He had to admit, though, that he was tired by the end of it. His life was like a whirlwind at the moment, everyone wanting a piece of him that he was almost glad to be going home.

"Do you want me to drive you back to yours?" Ruby asked, helpfully as they left the premiere.

"No, I'm fine to drive myself. You must be shattered anyway, go home and get some rest." Kurt smiled at her kindly. She gave him a quick hug and thanked him before saying she'd see him the next day and leaving.

Yawning, Kurt walked out to the parking lot behind the venue to get in his car. Just as he was about to unlock it, he heard yelling and scuffling in the corner of the parking lot and someone calling for help. He was never someone to not go and help another person, if they needed it, so he slowly started walking towards the pair, one of which had pinned the other up against the wall and was holding a balled fist at the side of his face.

"Say it again!" he heard a gruff voice yell at the person against the wall, who whimpered slightly. "_Say it again!_" The person said, louder this time. As he got closer, Kurt thought he recognised the person doing the holding. He assumed he was just seeing things and imagining it at first but, as Kurt quietly stepped closer and closer to the pair, the person came into focus and he did recognise them. It was Blaine. He was drunk, angry and looked like he hadn't shaved in a long time but it was definitely Blaine.

"Blaine?" He called out, his voice echoing around the parking lot, still not quite believing what he was seeing. Blaine turned around and his face fell.

"Kurt…" He said, guiltily, stepping back from the other man, who took the opportunity of Blaine being distracted to punch him square in the jaw before running off.

"Blaine!" Kurt quickly ran towards him as he crumpled to the floor, ignoring the person who'd just run off. He bent down to grab his shoulders and moved him so that he was sitting against the wall. He stank of alcohol; Kurt could tell that he'd been drinking quite a lot. Thankfully, he had a handkerchief in the pocket of the suit he was wearing so pulled it out and pressed it to Blaine's mouth, which was now bleeding. "What's happened to you?" He sighed, under his breath before helping Blaine to his feet.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered as he fell against the wall, "Still as sexy as ever, I see…" He grinned, drunkenly.

"Come on," Kurt sighed, "I'm taking you home…" Throwing Blaine's arm over his shoulders, Kurt guided him to his car and pushed him into the passenger seat. Kurt remembered the last time he'd done this with Blaine, at Peacocks, how Blaine couldn't keep his hands off Kurt. This was different, though. Blaine was ashamed of Kurt finding him like this and as soon as he was in the car he turned to face out of the window, not speaking.

"So…" Kurt broke the silence after he'd been driving for a little while, "do you want to tell me what the fight was about?"

"Nothing." Blaine said, trying to act sober, leaning his head against the cool window beside him, staring out of it as he did.

"You should know me well enough by now to know that I'm not going to take that as an answer, Blaine." Kurt said, unimpressed by Blaine's silence. Blaine sighed, not saying anything. "Blaine?" Kurt pressed again.

"He was… He said some really shitty things… about you. He was saying awful things about your work and you as a person and," Blaine sighed again, "I guess I couldn't control myself."

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed, disappointed, "I'm not worth getting into a fight over." Blaine paused for a second before turning his head slightly towards Kurt.

"I will never, not defend you." He said soberly before turning back to stare out of his window. They didn't talk for the rest of the journey, an awkward silence hanging in the air between them.

Kurt quickly pulled up at Blaine's apartment and they both got out of the car. As they walked towards the door of the building, Blaine was stumbling a lot, clearly too drunk to walk on his own. Kurt stepped towards him and grabbed his waist, just before he fell to the ground completely. Once again, he flung Blaine's arm around his shoulders and guided him into the apartment block, slowly making their way up to his floor.

Just as they reached Blaine's front door, Kurt's heart jumped into his throat as he remembered that he used to live there. It was made worse by the fact that the last time he was there, was just before his accident. That seemed like a different life now. He reached his arm around Blaine's front and pulled Blaine's keys from his pocket, as he'd had now started falling asleep on his shoulder. He opened the door and nudged Blaine slightly with his shoulder, waking him up enough so he could walk into the apartment.

Kurt quickly sat Blaine down on a stool by his breakfast bar as he looked around the room. It was a mess. There were empty takeaway boxes and bottles of alcohol strewn around. He chose to ignore them and turn back to Blaine, whose lip was still bleeding slightly.

"Have you got a towel, or some Kleenex or something?" Kurt asked Blaine who gestured wildly in the direction of where he'd flung the box of tissues. Kurt reached over towards them, trying not to take his eyes off of Blaine, and dampened it slightly under the tap. He moved back to stand in front of him and placed his hand under Blaine's chin, pushing his head back so he could get a better view of his lip. He pressed at it gently, making Blaine wince slightly at the feel of the cold water against his skin.

"Sorry," Kurt said quietly, noticing the corner of Blaine's eyes crinkling in pain.

"'s ok." Blaine responded as Kurt continued to dab at the wound, the blood starting to lessen. Kurt could sense Blaine's gaze on his face but did everything he could to not look in his eyes. As he finished cleaning the wound, he felt Blaine's hands gently on his hips. Instantly he moved away, feeling awkward and threw the tissue away.

"Come on, we should get you to bed." Kurt said, avoiding Blaine's gaze once more. Blaine simply nodded and walked towards his bedroom. Kurt stayed with him as he got ready for bed, making sure that he wasn't going to be sick and trying to look after him. Blaine crawled in under the covers, humming at the feeling of his soft pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Sensibly, Kurt emptied the trash can next to Blaine's bed and left the empty container beside him, in case he was sick. Kurt considered choosing that moment to leave but, something stopped him. He realised it may have been better to stay with Blaine, just in case. He didn't want to leave him alone and then have something bad happen. He took his shoes and jacket off and lay on the bed next to Blaine, pointedly staying above the covers, not wanting to give him the wrong impression. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep but he made sure to remind himself to leave as soon as he woke up in the morning and knew that Blaine was ok. He certainly wasn't going to be hanging around, he thought it best to have as little conversation with Blaine as possible.


	18. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Kurt wished he could say that he'd had a good night's sleep. God knows he needed it, but Blaine wouldn't stop tossing and turning. He looked like he was having nightmares, as his face throughout the night was constantly scrunched into a frown. Kurt thought he heard Blaine whisper his name at one point but put it down to his imagination. By the time he eventually did get to sleep, it was early in the morning and the sun had started to rise, causing him to sleep deeply, and not notice his and Blaine's bodies moving closer together as they fidgeted in their sleep.

He woke up feeling movement against the front of his shoulder and quickly realised that his arms were wrapped around Blaine, holding on tightly. They must have moved into that position while they were sleeping.

"I thought it was a dream that you were here." Blaine said softly as he woke up, not looking up at Kurt but instead holding onto his wrist and rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"I only stayed because I wanted to make sure you were going to be ok. I just wanted to do the right thing." Kurt said, bluntly, moving his wrist away from Blaine's hand and gently pushing Blaine away from him so that they weren't hugging anymore. "You're having nightmares?" Kurt asked abruptly.

"Yes." Blaine said, moving to sit on the side of the bed, not facing him.

"When did that start?"

"About 7 months ago…" Kurt sighed at Blaine's admission. It seemed he hadn't imagined Blaine whispering his name in the middle of the night. Kurt's heart pumped as everything that was happening started to overwhelm him and seemed heightened. Every breath, every look, every slight touch, all seemed ten times more intense than normal. He'd gotten very good at ignoring his feelings for Blaine but it was impossible with Blaine being right there in front of him.

"I have to go," Kurt jumped up, suddenly feeling like he couldn't handle being in the same room, the same bed, as Blaine anymore.

"You don't _have_ to leave," Blaine said, turning around to face Kurt.

"Yes I do. I only came here to make sure you got home ok and survived the night. You have, so now I have to go."

"I know I was an idiot, Kurt," Blaine blurted out, taking the opportunity while Kurt, who turned around to face him, was still there to say what he'd wanted to say for 7 months. "I _know_ I was and I know I can't change what I did. I'd still do it again, though, because it was what I thought I had to do to stop from losing you. And I would've… I still would, do anything to stop from losing you." It was a speech that he'd tried to plan beforehand whenever he wondered what he'd do if he ever ran into Kurt again, or if he ever managed to get Kurt to answer his calls or read his emails. His heart almost beat out of his chest as the words were spilling out of his mouth. At that moment in time, that split second, it felt cathartic and he almost didn't care about Kurt's reaction because he just had to say it, he had to let it out. All too soon, Kurt's response interrupted his confession and brought him back down to earth.

"You lost me anyway. Maybe if you hadn't of done all of the things you did that you thought were keeping me close to you, you could've had me." Kurt mumbled, almost hoping Blaine hadn't heard him. Blaine considered why it was that conversations never happened in life how they'd happened in his head. He continued with what he wanted to say, ignoring Kurt's interruption.

"I've never stopped loving you, y'know." Blaine paused, gazing at Kurt's face, still not believing that he was even there.

"No. That's not fair. You can't say that to me and expect me not to leave." Kurt said, angrily.

"Why not?"

"Because it's too much!" Kurt snapped at Blaine. "We haven't seen each other in months and the last time I did see you was one of the worst days of my life!" Kurt took a few seconds to pause for breath. He'd let go of so much anger over the past few months but he'd equally let go of any kind of relationship with Blaine. Even a friendship was too painful to think about without even considering anything else. It frustrated him to now be faced with all of these emotions again. He was so unprepared for it. "You don't know me anymore, Blaine. You don't know anything about me. I could have a boyfriend for all you know!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"The point is that I'm leaving." Kurt said, reaching for his jacket.

"No!" Blaine jumped up quickly and stood in between Kurt and the bedroom door, grabbing his arms to try and stop him from leaving, "Please… please stay. I won't say anything else, I promise… Just, stay, for a moment. Please? Anyway, from what I remember, you know the best hangover cures, and God knows I could use one of them right now…" Blaine laughed lightly, trying to ease the tension. Kurt looked at his face and saw that he was, adorably, trying to pout to get Kurt to stay. Against his better judgement, he placed his jacket back down on Blaine's bed and agreed to stay for a short while. Together, and in silence, they both moved out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, Blaine instantly sitting at the breakfast bar and resting his head on it.

Kurt looked around the apartment in disgust, looking at the state Blaine had left it in. He instantly reached for where he knew the black sacks were kept and, as they were still there, he cleared his throat and passed them over to Blaine.

"I won't be doing anything with your hangover until this place is looking a bit more normal, so I suggest you'd better get started," he said bossily. He watched as Blaine, grumbling slightly, picked up the sacks, tore one off and started moving around the room, placing the rubbish that was lying around into it. Satisfied that Blaine was clearing up well enough, Kurt started cooking some breakfast for them both. Thankfully Blaine had some food in his cupboards, which Kurt didn't expect from seeing the state of his apartment and of Blaine himself. However, he found enough to make them an omelette and, once Blaine was finished cleaning, he placed it down in front of him on the breakfast bar, along with a large glass of water.

They ate in silence, Blaine glancing over to Kurt every so often, just happy that he managed to get him to not leave so quickly. It was almost surreal for him and he really didn't mind the fact that they weren't saying anything to each other.

Blaine had been dreaming for months of seeing Kurt in his apartment again. He'd still left all of the things that Kurt had hung up or introduced into the apartment where they were, not feeling like it would be right to take them down. It also meant that sometimes, for split seconds, he could pretend that nothing had happened. He could imagine that he and Kurt were still living there, together, happily. He didn't even think about if they'd be together, in a relationship, or not but just imagined having him there. Blaine would sit on his couch and look around the room, imagining that at any second, Kurt would step out of the shower, telling him off for leaving his towel lying around again. Or he'd poke his head out from his bedroom door joking with Blaine and asking what their dinner plans were for that evening. Kurt hadn't died after that accident but Blaine was still grieving for him. For _them._

Once they finished, Kurt silently cleared away their plates before immediately disappearing into Blaine's bedroom to grab his jacket and shoes. Blaine sighed as he saw Kurt collecting together his things, getting ready to leave.

"I know you don't want to talk about things but, could we maybe go for a coffee, just to catch up?" Blaine asked hopefully, as Kurt shrugged his jacket onto his shoulders.

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea, Blaine." Kurt said, slipping his feet into his shoes. "Plus, well, I don't really have anything to say to you…"

"Really?" Blaine said, "Nothing? I find that hard to believe…"

"Ok, I don't have anything to say to you that I actually want to verbalise."

"So we won't talk. We'll go and get coffee, silently drink it, and leave. I'll be fine with that…" Kurt laughed, looking down at his feet because he knew as soon as he looked into Blaine's eyes, he'd give in.

"Really? I find that hard to believe?" Kurt joked, echoing Blaine's words.

"I'll be fine with anything right now." He looked pleadingly at Kurt who made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were exactly the same gorgeous, smouldering eyes that he remembered and beneath the stubble, the wild, un-gelled curls and the slightly stale smell of alcohol, he saw Blaine. _His_ Blaine. The Blaine that couldn't stop touching him after he'd collected him from Peacocks. The Blaine who had sat so sweetly on his bed, hoodie and glasses on, convincing him to move in, just so he didn't have to live in that horrid, dingy hotel anymore. The Blaine he had passionately kissed in that doorway in the rain, after they couldn't hold themselves back anymore. He could feel his heart beating slightly faster again, excited and nervous at the same time, something which hadn't happened in months. So he agreed.

"I have to leave to go to a meeting right now and shower too but, how about we meet there later?"

"You can shower here if you like?"

"No thank you," Kurt smiled, thinking it would be dangerous if he did. Agreeing to meet later, they said their goodbyes. At that point, Kurt wasn't certain he would actually show up later that day but, by the time it came around for him to go and meet Blaine, he knew he couldn't just stand him up. Too much had gone on between them for him to end this by just standing him up, so he went to the coffee shop where they had agreed to meet.

As he got there, he ordered his coffee and, at first, couldn't spot Blaine, assuming he hadn't got there yet. However, someone waved to him and, after a few moments, he saw him. Old Blaine. 8 months ago Blaine. He'd shaved, gelled his hair down and was wearing some fresh clothes. He looked good. _Really_ good.

As he walked over to him, Kurt had to keep reminding himself of why he was angry with Blaine in the first place. It was the only way he was able to stop from just giving himself back to him, completely and forever.

Blaine's face lit up as Kurt approached him.

"I'm so glad you're here." He said, still smiling.

"I almost wasn't," Kurt responded, pointing out to Blaine that he had his doubts about going at all. Blaine nodded as if he understood and looked bashfully into his coffee.

"So…" Kurt said, breaking the silence they'd held for a few moments, "are you going to tell me what the hell has happened with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I've seen on the news, you're basically a train wreck right now." Kurt stared at Blaine, willing him to look up at him. Blaine didn't and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling embarrassed that Kurt knew about what he'd been up to the past few months. He knew that all of the drinking and the fighting was a cry for help but he was weak, he felt weak without Kurt but he never wanted Kurt to know that. He wanted to pretend that he wasn't that person with Kurt but he had no choice.

"I… I just… I fell apart," he said quietly, struggling to find a way to explain all of it. "When you left me, I couldn't handle it. You made me feel so together and alive and not having you just made me feel… broken. It was my entire fault, too. I felt like I deserved to lose you, like I deserved to be punished, so I found a way to punish myself, I guess."

"…Wow." Kurt paused, raising his eyebrows, finding it a lot more difficult to hear than he expected to. "I'm not sure I can do this…" He sighed into his coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"It's too much… far too much… I was hurting too. I _loved_ you. I had to choose to let you go after the whole thing with Adam, even though all I wanted was to hold you and love you back."

"So why didn't you?"

"How could I, Blaine? After what you did?" Kurt stopped himself as he heard his voice level starting to increase. "It couldn't have just been me that made you this way? Surely?" He said, incredulously.

"Pretty much," Blaine shrugged. "After you went, I didn't really leave the apartment for a few days. My Dad came round to yell at me because I'd missed some work appointments and said some, just, god awful things about you. So I stood up to him, finally. I fired him. He hasn't spoken to me since and I didn't really have anyone else. I mean, I had my friends from school but, they all have their own lives and I guess it's kind of difficult to be around someone who refuses to forget about their ex… Not that we really were anything," he said, looking up at Kurt awkwardly, "but… well, you know what I mean…" Kurt nodded. He understood. They were never exactly _boyfriends_ but he still regarded Blaine as an ex, in spite of that. "After that I just _drank_ because, it was the only thing I could do. It made me forget and, I really, really needed to forget."

They went silent again for a short while. Hearing it all made Kurt feel like he'd been punched in the stomach. His lack of forgiveness had hurt Blaine just as much as Blaine's actions had hurt him. _Maybe that makes us even_, he thought to himself, childishly.

"Congratulations on being so successful, by the way." Blaine continued, kindly.

"I don't know about that," Kurt smiled, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I've heard great things."

"Thank you," Kurt said, thoughtfully. "I've… I've worked really hard and I'm really happy with how things are with my career right now."

"I'm so glad," Blaine said, moving his hand forwards slightly and placing it gently over Kurt's hand, which was currently resting on the table. Instinctively, Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's, not quite ready for that kind of physical contact.

"I can't deny that you played a huge part in it though," Kurt said, causing Blaine to look up at him, confused. "None of this would've happened if it wasn't for that first show… all the effort you put in. You know I'll always be so grateful to you for that, right?"

"It was nothing to do with me," Blaine laughed, "your talent got you where you are now, it would've happened at some point without me anyway." He paused before continuing quietly, "I always knew you were amazing, Kurt, that you'd do amazing things. I know you'll keep doing amazing things too…" Blaine looked down at the table as, suddenly, his emotions started to overwhelm him. A small tear rolled slowly down his face with the realisation that he'd never be a part of that, he'd never get to stand by Kurt's side as he goes from strength to strength, only watch it from afar. He quickly wiped the tear away, hoping no-one spotted it. He couldn't count the number of times he'd cried over Kurt in the past 7 months but, never in public. He hadn't wanted anyone else to see him like this.

Noticing him getting upset, Kurt leant forwards to grab Blaine's hand. He almost regretted pulling his own hand away earlier, realising that Blaine was still a human being, with feelings.

"Shall we talk about something else?" He asked Blaine, kindly, who just nodded. "So…" Kurt struggled to think of anything to say, "how about them sports that are probably happening at the moment? Can you believe that, that person did that thing with the ball that somehow broke the rules? Why didn't the referee call them out on it?" Kurt widened his eyes comically.

"You hate sports," Blaine laughed.

"You don't," Kurt offered, "I figured I should pick something you're interested in to talk about."

"We can't really talk about it if you don't know anything about it, can we?" Blaine teased.

"Would you rather talk about fashion?"

"So how about them sports?" Blaine giggled as Kurt laughed out loud too. Suddenly, everything seemed ok again. For the next few hours they chatted and laughed together like nothing had happened. It wasn't long until in-jokes that they'd had together were being mentioned and they were teasing each other about things they knew about the other person. Kurt spent a lot of time telling Blaine about all of the crazy things that had been happening to him as he was growing more famous. Blaine spent a lot of time comparing those stories to his own from a few years ago, purposefully avoiding telling Kurt anything from his past 7 months, Kurt already knew everything he needed to know about that.

Before they knew it, it was time for Kurt to leave, having already made plans for the evening. Kurt hadn't realised until he was leaving that they'd been gently holding hands the whole time they'd been sitting there, Blaine slowly running his thumb over Kurt's knuckles every so often.

"Look, Kurt," Blaine started as Kurt was getting up to leave, "I don't want to scare you off so I know I shouldn't come on too strong but… I don't want to stop seeing you, I'd really like to spend some more time with you, if that's ok?"

"I don't know," Kurt paused to think. He couldn't deny the fact that his old feelings for Blaine were already starting to re-surface but he wasn't sure if it was wise for him to carry on getting deeper into this.

"Please?" Blaine looked at him, pouting slightly because he remembered Kurt found it difficult to say no to things when he looked at him like that.

"Stop looking at me with your puppy-dog eyes, Blaine. You know I can't refuse when you do that," Kurt smiled.

"That's why I'm doing it," Blaine grinned back at him, "is it working?"

"Ok, fine, yes it's working," Kurt laughed, giving in. "Look, I'm having dinner with some friends tonight and they keep trying to set me up to get my mind off of…" Kurt paused when he realised he was about to say Blaine's name. He didn't notice the split second when Blaine frowned, hearing that people were trying to set Kurt up with someone else other than him. He instantly told himself off for feeling that way, especially as it was his jealousy that got him into this situation in the first place. "Uh, anyway," Kurt continued, "basically, they're always absolutely dreadful people so, maybe if you came along, I could avoid it for one night?" Blaine nodded enthusiastically before Kurt added, "But it will be as friends, nothing else…"

"I'll take anything right now," Blaine smiled. Kurt quickly wrote down the address on a napkin while commenting that he'll let his friends know beforehand that Blaine will be coming with him and they agreed to meet there a few hours later.

Kurt rushed home to get changed, choosing to stay quite casual in jeans and a thin jumper. He didn't want Blaine to get the wrong impression although he did do a few more checks than normal to make sure he looked ok before leaving to meet him.

As he pulled up to the house where they were due to be meeting, he saw Blaine, nervously walking along the road towards him. His breath held in his throat for a few seconds when he noticed how good Blaine looked. He'd decided to go fairly casual also but he was wearing it really well.

"Excellent timing, Mr Anderson," Kurt commented lightly as he got out of the car noticing Blaine looking extremely nervous and, oddly, slightly embarrassed.

"Actually, I've been here for ten minutes already but I was a little nervous going in there without you so thought I'd just walk around for a bit until you got here." Blaine bit his lip, fidgeting slightly. Kurt giggled at his nerves and, instinctively, leant forwards and pulled him in for a hug, not being able to stop himself from breathing Blaine's scent in gently. It was so comforting and familiar that Kurt felt a warmth move through his body. Tentatively, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, both of them holding on for a few seconds longer than they should've before Kurt stepped away, awkwardly.

"Don't worry, they won't bite," he smiled at Blaine. "Well Rachel might but I've already told her to be nice." Blaine half-smiled at Kurt, suddenly realising that Kurt's friends had a reason to not be nice to him at all and, with that, his nerves doubled. He, almost reluctantly, allowed himself to be pulled towards the front door of Kurt's friend's house.

"You look really good, by the way." Blaine whispered quickly before the large, heavy door was pulled open.

A small, brunette girl opened the door and practically screamed at Kurt before grabbing him for a giant hug and pulling him into the house. Kurt, quickly grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him in after him. Blaine followed Kurt through the hallway of the house as the loud, brunette girl chattered away to him.

"Mercedes and Sam couldn't make it because she's not feeling well and you know how he can't seem to go anywhere without her so it's just us and Ruby tonight," she said as she walked them through to a very cosy front room where a very tall man was waiting to greet Kurt as well as another girl. They all hugged quickly before Kurt remembered that Blaine was behind him and apologised, pulling him forwards by his elbow to introduce him.

"Blaine, this is Rachel and her husband Finn, we were in Glee Club together and Finn's also my step-brother." Blaine smiled, recognising them from when they visited Kurt in the hospital but choosing to not mention it. "And this is my assistant, Ruby. Everyone, this is Blaine." Kurt patted his shoulder, as if needing to point out which one of them in the room was Blaine. Rachel leant forward, smiling.

"It's so nice to meet you Blaine," she gave him a friendly smile as she reached to shake his hand. "We've heard absolutely nothing about you as well as the true love you and Kurt have for each other!" She giggled before crying out as Kurt had swiftly, elbowed her in the side. "What?" She turned to Kurt, still giggling.

"You'll have to excuse Rachel, she seems to think we're in a Disney movie." Kurt said to Blaine.

"As long as it's not Snow White," Blaine joked, causing Rachel to splutter slightly, trying to hold in her laughter. Kurt glared at her, desperately willing her to not say what she was definitely about to say. "What?" Blaine asked, not getting the joke.

"That was one of Kurt's nicknames at school, because he was so pale," Rachel laughed, before receiving another elbow in the side from Kurt.

"Really?" Blaine raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I did not know that."

"And you'll forget it instantly!" Kurt said, bossily.

"Yes, sir!" Blaine jokingly saluted Kurt, who continued.

"Because if you don't I'll tell everyone your nickname in school was and is Blainers!" Kurt held his hand up to his mouth in a mock _oops_ gesture before giggling. Blaine dropped his head, laughing at Kurt's joke also before remembering the wine bottle that he was holding in his hands. "Oh!" He said, lifting it up, "I bought this to say thank you for letting me crash your dinner party. I don't really know much about wine and didn't know what you were cooking so hopefully it's ok."

"Oh that's so nice of you Blaine!" Rachel said taking the wine off of him. "Here, why don't I give you a tour of the house?" She grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the room but not before holding a hand up to her mouth and stage whispering "Keeper!" to Kurt as she passed him, who rolled his eyes because she was too far away to elbow again.

"Ignore her, dude." Finn said as she left the room. "You know, what she's like… You doing ok?" He asked, clearly referring to the situation with Blaine.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kurt smiled, "thanks for your concern."

"No problem," Finn said as he squeezed the top of Kurt's arm before walking out of the room because Rachel was calling to him. Kurt felt Ruby step beside him, holding a glass of wine thoughtfully.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Ruby."

"So, Kurt, would you mind telling me what your ex, who you spent months crying over, is doing here?"

"I told you, I bumped into him, he was in a bad way and I helped him out."

"Yes, you did tell me that. You also said you weren't seeing him again after that…"

"I know…"

"He really hurt you, Kurt." Ruby said, concerned, turning towards him.

"I know, I just… I feel really bad for him."

"He's clearly still in love with you though. If you're not planning on getting back together with him, it isn't fair. You'd just be leading him on."

"I know, I just… I guess I don't know what I want…" Kurt said, shamefully.

"Well, you'd better work it out or you're going to hurt that boy a lot more than he hurt you." Ruby said before walking to the dining room where everything had been set up. Kurt sighed and followed after her, sitting down to wait for Rachel to return with Blaine who was promptly, pushed into the seat next to Kurt when they did.

A large portion of the evening was spent telling Blaine about Kurt's school days and the various things they'd gotten up to as kids. Kurt didn't mind too much, especially as Blaine seemed to be enjoying it. Plus he was hearing a lot about Blaine's time at Dalton which, although he'd heard snippets previously, it wasn't as much as he'd liked. He smiled, contently, as he watched Blaine animatedly tell them how he'd managed to get one of his crushes fired by using the Warblers to serenade him at his place of work and considered what his current feelings for him were. This felt so natural, sitting, almost like a couple, with his friends, having dinner and swapping stories. At the same time, it was terrifying. For them to actually be a couple would mean having to trust Blaine again, fully, completely letting go of everything in the past. Kurt was slightly distracted from these thoughts by the fact that every so often Blaine's leg would brush against his. He wasn't sure whether it was on purpose or not but, every time it happened, tingles shot straight through Kurt's body, exciting him in every way it possibly could.

The evening drew to a close all too soon and Kurt felt sad that they were leaving and, quite possibly, parting ways for good. Rachel pulled him into a strong hug telling him that they shouldn't leave it so long before seeing each other this time. Kurt commented that they only saw each other a few weeks ago, to which Rachel responded that it was still too long. They laughed before Rachel looked at him seriously.

"Blaine really loves you, Kurt, you can see it in his eyes." She said quietly, holding Kurt's hands as she did. "If you don't want to be with him, tell him sooner rather than later, please."

"I know." Kurt replied, simply.

"Although, you already know I think you should be with him." She said, proudly, before continuing softly, "It's ok to forgive someone, you know? It doesn't make you a weaker person. If anything, it shows how strong you can be."

"I know. Thank you." Kurt said, hugging her once more and saying his goodbyes to everyone else as they stepped out into the darkness.

Standing on the sidewalk for a few moments, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other shyly.

"I had so much fun tonight, thank you for inviting me." Blaine said.

"You're welcome. They all really like you."

"Thanks," Blaine laughed, bashfully, "they seem like great friends, you're so lucky to have them."

"I know." Kurt nodded.

"So… I guess this is goodbye then." Blaine said sadly, knowing he couldn't force Kurt to spend any more time with him.

"I guess." Kurt paused. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Blaine's face lit up with the possibility of what Kurt was about to say.

"Well, you could come back to mine for a drink, if you like. I feel… I feel like I'm not done catching up."

"Ok," Blaine nodded obediently, relieved that Kurt didn't want this to end yet, just as much as he didn't. They both climbed into Kurt's car and headed back to Kurt's apartment.

"So are your friends always that obvious?" Blaine asked, kindly, as they pulled away from Rachel's house.

"How do you mean?" Kurt glanced at him before looking back to the road.

"Well, just all the talk of our true love and the fact that I could totally hear Rachel telling you she thought we should be together."

"Not all of them are," Kurt smiled, "but Rachel definitely is. She can't help it."

"They seem to really care about you…"

"They do."

"It was especially nice that they were all so welcoming to me then. I imagine they secretly wanted to injure me." Blaine laughed.

"No… they used to but, they're very forgiving people." Kurt smiled back at Blaine.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"A forgiving person?" Blaine asked optimistically.

"It depends what I'm trying to forgive." Kurt said, matter-of-factly. They pulled up to Kurt's apartment and got out. Blaine was tempted to reach out to Kurt to get some kind of contact from him. Anything. A touch of his hand or a hug. He wouldn't risk a kiss because, it could be too soon but something would be nice. Blaine noted to himself how many of his conversations with Kurt felt like a delicate balance. Any second he could say the wrong thing and everything could come crashing down around him. He longed for the time when that was no longer true, when he knew Kurt had forgiven him completely and he could reach out to him whenever he wanted, if that would ever happen that is. As it was, Kurt walked briskly in front of him, getting to his front door quickly to let them in.

Blaine looked around, impressed by Kurt's new home as he walked in. It was immaculately decorated and he could tell that Kurt had spent hours working out exactly what colour schemes to use and which specific pieces of furniture he wanted. This wasn't a home of convenience for him, unlike Blaine's apartment. This was a home he imagined Kurt spent a lot of time in, working, having friends round and enjoying life.

"So this is your apartment? It's nice!"

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, as he hung his jacket up on the old fashioned coat rack he had beside his door before asking Blaine if he wanted a drink.

"Uhh… yeah, sure but nothing alcoholic. I think I had too much already at Rachel's." Kurt nodded and walked into the kitchen to pour them both some orange juice. When he went back into the front room, Blaine was sitting on his couch, looking round. He handed the glass to Blaine, noticing how his fingers grazed his own slightly as he took the glass.

"This is so weird," Blaine commented, taking a sip and placing his glass down on Kurt's coffee table.

"Is it? Why's that?"

"Well, I've been wondering what sort of place you live in now. Trying to picture it in my mind…"

"Does it live up to your expectations?" Kurt asked flirtatiously.

"And more… You've really put all of yourself into this place." Blaine smiled. "It's just strange actually being here." Kurt tried to stifle a yawn as he settled back into his couch.

"Life is strange, sometimes." He said sleepily.

"You're tired, I should go…" Blaine said, noticing Kurt trying not to yawn for a second time.

"No, it's ok," Kurt grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving, "maybe we could just watch a movie?" Kurt allowed Blaine to pick the film but, after they'd settled down to watch it, it wasn't long until Kurt shuffled over and curled up into Blaine, moving his arm so it was wrapped around him and fell asleep. Looking down at his sleeping face, Blaine lightly kissed his forehead, dragging a nearby blanket over them both.

"I'll always love you Kurt," he whispered gently into the sleeping man's ear before relaxing and falling asleep also, holding on tightly to Kurt, as if he never wanted to let go.


	19. But If You Try Sometimes

The next morning, Kurt woke up with Blaine behind him on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He considered moving but, sleepily, decided that he was fine where he was. Blaine stirred behind him and he suddenly felt his hot breath by his ear as Blaine reached forward and started nibbling gently on Kurt's earlobe. For a split second, Kurt leaned back into it, enjoying the feeling but then, realised what he was doing and pulled away quickly. Feeling Kurt move, Blaine woke up fully and looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked, confused.

"You were nibbling on my ear…"

"I was?"

"Yes!" Kurt said, stunned that Blaine hadn't realised what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," Blaine blushed, "I was dreaming about… Uhm… I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Blaine said, trying to circumvent telling Kurt that he was dreaming about him. Kurt paused and tried to look into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth or not. He wondered, for an instant, how long it would be until he felt he didn't need to do that and would just believe Blaine without checking. Satisfied that he knew Blaine wasn't lying, Kurt sat down beside him.

"It's ok," Kurt smiled, "don't worry about it." Kurt reached for Blaine's hand, wanting to bring up a subject that could have been too delicate to mention but feeling like it was completely necessary. "Listen, I think we should talk… about… your career, Blaine."

"Ugh, I'd really rather not," he said, pulling away from Kurt and standing up. Kurt copied him and stood up also.

"Why not?" he asked, caringly.

"Because I don't think there's anything to talk about."

"Blaine, you can't run away from this…" Kurt said, moving around Blaine so he was standing in front of him.

"Try me," Blaine grinned, with a glint in his eye before quickly moving away from Kurt and running to the other side of the couch.

"Oh no you don't," Kurt giggled, chasing after him by jumping onto the couch and over it. By the time he got to the other side, Blaine had moved away again, running out of Kurt's living room and into his hallway. Kurt followed him quickly and realised he had him trapped because, other than the front door, the hallway was a dead end. Blaine had other ideas, though and, as Kurt bounced up to him, he grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling him in and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, causing Kurt to scream loudly and giggle as he fell into Blaine's chest. He quickly spun him around and let go, running back down the hallway, towards the kitchen. Kurt turned back around and followed after him, calling his name and teasing that he was going to catch him soon.

Sneaking into the kitchen, Kurt found Blaine with his back turned to him and surprised him by jumping onto him from behind. Blaine turned around quickly as Kurt grabbed his wrists and gradually wrestled him to the ground. They both fell to the floor with a bump, giggling as Kurt landed in Blaine's lap and Blaine tickled his sides mercilessly. Kurt grabbed his hands and held them against the kitchen cupboard, stopping him from tickling him. They both breathed heavily for a few moments, watching the other one, only centimetres away from each other. Kurt smiled at Blaine enjoying the dizzy feeling he now had when he came back to reality and realised it might not be very appropriate for him to be sitting in Blaine's lap and pinning him down.

Kurt shuffled off of Blaine and onto the floor, sitting opposite him, with their legs still tangled together slightly.

"Seriously, though, we need to talk about this." Kurt said, still slightly breathless.

"Really?" Blaine leaned his head back against the kitchen cupboard he was sitting in front of and whined slightly.

"Yes, really!" Kurt leant forwards and placed his hands on Blaine's calves to get his attention. "You can't waste your talent!"

"I know and, I want to do it again, I really do but…" Blaine paused, not wanting to bring up anything bad because the past 12 hours had been incredible.

"But…" Kurt prompted.

"Look, I don't want to make you feel bad but, I found it too difficult after you. All I could ever write were songs about you but I never wanted to sing them because they made me too sad so, I just… stopped."

"Ok, but you have to start trying again," Kurt pressed, squeezing Blaine's calves slightly. "You've got so much to give; it would be a shame to waste it… You should get back to recording, you have to."

"I have had a couple of offers I haven't responded to yet…"

"Ok, then call them, give yourself a chance."

"I don't know…"

"Blaine… Do it," Kurt said, reaching to squeeze for his hand, "you'll regret it if you don't." Blaine smiled.

"I'll think about it," he said, squeezing back before Kurt let him interlace their fingers together. "So… Did you have any plans for today?" He asked, hoping that maybe Kurt would be free so that they could spend some more time together. Kurt's eyes widened at his comment and he jumped up, running out of the kitchen and leaving Blaine, dumbfounded, sitting on the cold floor on his own. "If you don't want to hang out, you know you can just say!" He called after Kurt, joking. Not getting an answer, he got up and walked out of the room, towards the living room and sat down on the couch. In the meantime Kurt had almost forgotten that Blaine was even there, in his rush, until he ran into the front room and Blaine was sitting on the couch.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked, a smirk playing on his lips as Kurt was hopping around, clearly in a hurry.

"Late for work!" was all Kurt could say as he ran around his apartment like a headless chicken.

"I should probably get going then?" Blaine laughed, as Kurt rushed around him.

"No! Stay!" Kurt said, pausing and without thinking, "I mean, uhm, yeah of course, if you want to go, that's totally fine. Or feel free to stick around for a little while, if you like, help yourself to breakfast and so on. Sorry, you have to see me all crazy like this."

"That's ok, you've got to work." Blaine smiled, _it's moments like this that are the reasons why I love you,_ he thought to himself. "I'll be fine." Kurt smiled back at him and grabbed his keys before quickly stepping towards Blaine for a second, without thinking. He stopped when he realised he was about to kiss him. As if it was a natural thing that they did as he was leaving. Embarrassed, he stepped away again and said goodbye to Blaine, leaving him on the sofa as he rushed out of the room.

Kurt was preparing for a big show in a few months' time and every day just seemed to stress him out at the moment. He managed to avoid any questions from Ruby about Blaine because they were just too busy. By the late afternoon, he was losing his mind as a delivery of fabric hadn't turned up and another delivery had all of the wrong things in it. He'd spent the afternoon yelling at the delivery company over the phone and was shattered and angry by the time he got back home.

He walked through the door and slammed it, throwing his bag on the floor and leaning up against it, desperately exhausted.

"Kurt?" Blaine made him jump as he poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked stunned, "You're still here?"

"Uhm, yeah, I wanted to cook you dinner and surprise you, I hope that's ok?"

"That's fine," Kurt smiled wearily, not moving.

"Bad day?"

"The worst." Kurt sighed. Blaine walked towards him, and took his hand, smiling before leading him into Kurt's dining room. He'd perfectly laid out a meal, even going to the effort of lighting a few candles in the middle of the table. He led Kurt to a seat and poured him a glass of wine.

"Tell me about it." Blaine said, sitting down.

"What?"

"Tell me about your day, I want to hear." Kurt sighed before starting to explain to Blaine exactly why his day had gone so awfully. Blaine listened intently, sipping his wine, as Kurt explained all about the delivery problems and the _asshole_ that he had to talk to on the phone to try and sort it out. After a few minutes of letting off the steam from his awful day, Kurt took a deep breath. Blaine reached out and stroked the back of Kurt's hand, trying to comfort him.

"That guy does sound like an asshole. You seem to be working so hard…"

"It'll be worth it." Kurt smiled, turning his hand over and running his fingers along Blaine's palm. He considered for a second how this was another moment where he got an idea of what it would be like if they were a couple. One of them cooking dinner and listening intently to a bad day story, quietly supporting the other person, making them stronger and better able to deal with each day as it came.

"Sorry, rant over," he smiled, as he started eating. "Thanks for doing this, it's really nice." Blaine nodded, watching Kurt as they ate together. "How was your day, anyway?"

"Interesting, actually. I did what you told me to, and rang back some of the offers I've had and, well, I'm booked to go into the studio in a few days."

"Blaine, that's amazing!" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. Although I'm so nervous, I've got loads of work to do."

"You shouldn't be, you'll be fantastic, I'm sure." Kurt smiled at Blaine, who smiled back. "Maybe we should make some plans for when you're out of the studio to celebrate?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Like a date?" Blaine winked, making Kurt laugh bashfully.

"Yeah, I guess it could be a date, if you want?"

"Definitely," Blaine smiled. They bantered lightly as they finished dinner and, every time Blaine looked at him, or laughed at a joke he made, Kurt felt his heart miss a beat. It was fairly clear that his body was telling him to be with Blaine, it was only his head standing in the way now.

As dinner was finishing, Blaine commented that he should probably head home soon and Kurt found himself feeling disappointed. He sort of wanted him to stay but his head overruled again, thinking it was best that he had some time alone to process everything that was happening without having Blaine's gorgeous eyes and goofy smile in front of him, swaying his mind.

They agreed to meet up in a few weeks' time for a date and Blaine, after giving Kurt a small kiss on the cheek, left. All at once the apartment seemed too quiet and Kurt felt too alone. He ignored his mind telling him to not text Blaine and reached for his phone, quickly typing.

**Is it bad that I miss you already? K x**

_Nope._

_I've been missing you for months. B x_

**Me too :) K x**


	20. You Just Might Find

"So you owe me a date, Hummel," Blaine teased having called Kurt just after leaving his last studio session.

"You finished recording then?" Kurt said laughing lightly.

"I have indeed so, when are you going to be taking me out?" Blaine continued, cheekily.

"You free tonight?" Blaine agreed and they made a plan to meet later that evening.

Yet again, Kurt had, had a ridiculously stressful day but it was somehow made easier by the knowledge that he'd be seeing Blaine that evening. He didn't have time to go home and get ready so hoped that Blaine would be fine with him being in his work suit when he got there.

They'd decided to go to the cinema and see where the evening led them after that so Kurt was meeting Blaine outside the theatre. He arrived not seeing him anywhere so waited just outside the entrance.

"A suit's a bit overdressed for a trip to the cinema, don't you think?" Blaine asked, amused, as he walked up behind Kurt a few minutes later. Kurt spun round and smiled, feeling like he should hug Blaine to greet him but holding himself back. Blaine was doing the same thing.

"I had to come straight from work and didn't get time to change, hope that's ok?" Kurt smiled gently.

"Of course! You look hot in a suit anyway," Blaine said without thinking. "I mean… you look nice." He corrected himself. Kurt smiled at him, hoping it would reassure him that he wasn't upset with Blaine saying he looked hot. If anything, he liked it, it excited him. As they walked in together, Blaine moved to place his hand on Kurt's lower back, to guide him in but changed his mind and moved his hand away. Seeing this, Kurt chuckled to himself.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused by his reaction.

"Nothing," Kurt said innocently as they queued up for their tickets. "It's just you used to be so grabby and always making comments about my body and so on and now you're basically the opposite. It's just a bit odd to me for you to be more discreet, I guess." Blaine paused, considering this, before moving slightly closer to Kurt.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, what is it?" Blaine moved slightly closer to Kurt and placed his hand gently on his forearm.

"It's not that I don't want to touch you, Kurt," Blaine said, slightly deeper than before, "believe me, I do. I just don't want to scare you off so I'm gonna play it cool and let you make the first move, if you want to. Ok?" Kurt felt a slight shiver go up his spine as Blaine's warm breath tickled his ear. He was conflicted. Part of him wanted Blaine to be as handsy as he used to be because then they could go back to normal and, he was certain that, that was what he wanted. However, he also knew that Blaine had no real way of knowing he felt that way and he respected the fact that he was leaving it up to him. Kurt smiled, understanding what Blaine had said and they walked in together.

Kurt had to admit that the film that they'd picked was fairly dull; he was finding it incredibly difficult to concentrate on it. Either that, or it could have been the fact that Blaine's arm kept brushing against his own and he couldn't help but watch out of the corner of his eye, every time Blaine leant down to drink through the straw of the soda they were sharing. It was almost addictive watching his soft, pink lips wrapping around the straw and sucking hard, making Kurt feel hot under the collar with thoughts as to what else he could do with his lips. What Kurt hadn't realised was that Blaine had noticed that he was being watched and had been drinking more often on purpose to try and tease him slightly. Based on the way Kurt kept shifting in his seat, he assumed it was working.

Kurt tried desperately to focus back on the screen and it worked for a while. He was able to ignore the desire that was growing in his body to touch Blaine in any way possible. However, after a few minutes he noticed Blaine's hand resting on the arm of the chair and decided to take the opportunity to instigate some contact. He cautiously reached out and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's who, almost immediately, dipped his head to rest on Kurt's shoulder. For a few minutes they sat like that, unmoving, simply enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other.

Kurt felt Blaine's head move slightly to glance up at him and instinctively glanced back down at him. Blaine had a soft smile as he felt so content and comfortable sitting there with Kurt. Before he knew it, Kurt had leant down and gently pressed his lips to Blaine's for a few seconds. His heart raced as their lips met. It was like all of their kisses and none of them at the same time, almost like it was their first kiss but more familiar. Despite the length of the kiss, it almost blew them both away with how intense and special it seemed.

Kurt pulled away, wanting to see if Blaine was ok with him kissing him. Noticing Kurt's hesitation, Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt back towards him, wordlessly showing him that this was fine. How could it not be? He'd been dreaming of this moment since the night in the hospital when Kurt told him to leave. As they kissed tenderly, Kurt shuffled down in his seat slightly so that he was on an equal level with Blaine and leant into him slightly, causing Blaine to have to lean back into the arm of his seat.

Kurt started kissing Blaine more passionately, slowly licking into his mouth. He tried not to moan out loud as Blaine pulled him in closer and smiled against his lips. The familiarity of Blaine's lips against his own felt so good. The taste, the smell, the feel, everything about it was so perfect and so _Blaine_. He suddenly needed more and pushed further into Blaine, his breathing growing heavier as he ran a hand lightly down Blaine's torso. He would normally be holding himself back, seeing as they were in public and he felt that, things like this should be a private matter but, there was something about Blaine and not having done this with him in so long that made him act uncharacteristically. He nibbled on Blaine's lip gently and ran his fingers lightly over Blaine's crotch, which he could feel was half-hard under the fabric of his pants.

Blaine whimpered as quietly as possible while an exciting bolt of electricity shot all the way through his body at the feeling of Kurt's hand on his groin.

"Kurt!" Blaine whispered, grinning as he pulled away. "Someone might see…" He looked around the theatre to see if anyone already had but everyone's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Sorry…" Kurt bit his lip, going to sit back in his seat, thinking that maybe he shouldn't have let his want get the better of him. Blaine grabbed his hand and leant into him.

"That's not what I meant," he raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly. "I meant, let's go somewhere no-one can see us. It's too much to try and concentrate on a movie with you sitting next to me anyway." Kurt smiled and nodded, wide-eyed, before quickly grabbing his jacket and letting Blaine lead him out of the theatre, not caring if anyone noticed they were leaving or not.

Together, they quickly rushed to Kurt's car, giggling as they kissed again, Blaine pushing Kurt strongly up against the driver's side door and running his hands along Kurt's sides and onto his hips. It was a move that Blaine had done often with Kurt but it was only until now that Kurt recognised it and briefly noticed how much he'd missed feeling Blaine's hands on his sides.

They pulled away before quickly jumping into the car. Almost automatically, Kurt drove straight to Blaine's apartment, the journey seeming to fly by and be too long all at the same time. They eventually fell through Blaine's front door, hungrily kissing each other and moaning into each other's mouths. Blaine quickly pushed Kurt up against the wall, 8 months of loneliness and hurt spilling out of him onto Kurt's lips.

"Is this ok?" Blaine asked pulling away, a little unsure after everything they've been through.

"Yes! Kiss me!" Kurt said, breathless before pulling Blaine back in and kissing him harder than before.

"Are you sure?" Blaine pulled away again, "because I don't want you to do this if you're going to regret it afterwards…"

"It's fine," Kurt said hurriedly before he tried pulling Blaine into him again, frustrated when he didn't move.

"Because, this is a really big deal…"

"Blaine!" Kurt said, exasperated, "It's fine, honestly! I've been thinking about this for a while and I'm completely emotionally ready for you to be kissing me, ok? Now… do you want to talk about it, or do you want to kiss me?"

"I want to kiss you." Blaine said very matter-of-factly. He paused before Kurt gave him a look as if to say "well, go on then!" He grinned and quickly leant in to Kurt, eagerly covering his lips in his own, pressing him harder against the wall and grinding into him. Kurt rested his head back against the wall as Blaine started to messily kiss along his jaw, moaning as he moved down to the curve of Kurt's neck. As he did, Kurt could feel Blaine's hands tighten briefly on his hips before they moved to the front of his waist and started fiddling with his belt.

"B…Blaine," Kurt managed to stutter out, almost feeling too turned on to say anything. Blaine ignored him and carried on working on his belt and then the zipper on his pants. "W… Wait Blaine, that's too far, I'm not going to sleep with you. It's too soon." Kurt said, sensibly.

"I know." Blaine smiled with a glint in his eye, while still undoing and letting Kurt's pants drop to the floor, releasing his hard cock.

"Then why are you…" Kurt didn't need to finish his question before he got his answer because Blaine, with a smile, dropped to his knees, still holding on to Kurt's hips. Kurt watched him pause and look up at him, innocently.

"Only if this is ok, of course?" He asked, almost as if he already knew the answer. Kurt gulped gently and nodded, resting his head against the wall again as Blaine immediately moved his head forward and gently licked up Kurt's entire length, sucking at the small drop of pre-come that had formed at the tip. His breath stuttered as he could feel Blaine's lips run down his cock, taking in as much of him as he possibly could. He bit his lip, trying to hold onto the wall, not that there was anything he could hold onto, suddenly feeling like his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. He'd heard the expression 'weak at the knees' but it was only until now that he really knew what it meant.

He glanced down at Blaine, threading his fingers through his hair as his head bobbed forwards and backwards, his tongue playing with his cock expertly as he did. A deep groan escaped his throat uncontrollably as he felt Blaine's mouth sucking harder and deeper, his hand placed at the base of his cock and squeezing gently. Kurt hadn't had anyone touch him like this since Blaine and that was a long time to go without a blow job so, it wasn't long until he felt his body start to tense up. Blaine only needed to drag his lips along Kurt's length a few more times before Kurt could feel his abdomen tighten rapidly and he was coming down Blaine's throat, pulling slightly at his hair and crying out as he did.

Blaine continued moving as Kurt rode out his orgasm before sitting back on his feet. He stood up and pulled Kurt in for a long, deep kiss, letting Kurt taste himself on Blaine's tongue.

"I'm still not sleeping with you," Kurt smiled against Blaine's mouth.

"I know," Blaine said insistently, "although, do you think we can get further into the apartment before you become completely irresistible next time?" Kurt giggled, calling him a dork before pushing him towards his front room and onto the couch, promptly lying on top of him to continue kissing.

They didn't do anything else other than kiss for the rest of the evening but Kurt was glad. Kurt was certain that he'd forgiven Blaine by now. In fact, he was also pretty certain that he was falling for him again but he knew that was a huge step for them both and didn't want to jinx it completely. So, for Kurt, this was completely fine, as it was for Blaine, who was completely willing to go at any speed Kurt wanted to. He knew that no matter how much he loved Kurt and, no matter how much closer to the realisation that he could see himself spending the rest of his life with Kurt he was getting, it was the right thing to do. It was also what he would keep doing until Kurt completely gave himself back to him, as it was before the hospital, before Adam, even before his father. They'd almost gotten there that evening and Blaine was willing to wait forever, in anticipation of that moment when everything was completely right again.


	21. You Get What You Need

"I can't believe how much I miss you right now," Kurt said, pouting into his cell, even though he knew Blaine couldn't see him.

"I know," Blaine sighed back, "but we'll be able to see each other loads once this promotional tour is over."

"I know, that just seems so far away."

"Are my naked pictures not enough to keep you going?" Blaine joked.

"Not when I know what the real thing is like!" Kurt laughed before continuing seriously, "Listen, Blaine, I really appreciate how good you're being about the whole lack of sex thing."

"You're worth the wait, Kurt." Blaine said, simply. "So, now that my song's out, I've still got a bunch of promotional stuff to do but the charts are out in a few days' time. Did you want to maybe meet up and listen to the countdown together? We can celebrate or commiserate together, depending on the results?"

"That sounds good, I'll look forward to _celebrating_ with you." Kurt smiled, not even choosing to consider the commiseration option. He had no doubt that Blaine was going to do well.

The next few days were awful. Things at work were less stressful for Kurt but, if anything, at that moment, it made it worse because he was bored and it meant the days dragged on even longer than they would've done. On top of that, every so often, he caught Blaine's song on the radio, or part of an interview he was doing and missed him even more. He wanted to just reach into the TV and hug him but, obviously, he couldn't so he had to just wait.

For Blaine it was almost the opposite. Not that he wasn't missing Kurt but he was just so busy that he didn't get a chance to breathe. On the plus side, it meant that the few days that he had to wait to see Kurt flew by and it wasn't long until he was knocking on Kurt's apartment door, fidgeting with excitement at finally seeing him after their few weeks apart.

Kurt swung the door open and immediately flung himself into Blaine's arms, grinning and hugging him tightly.

"Well, hello!" Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck, "You act like you haven't seen me in weeks!" He said sarcastically before jumping as Kurt playfully bit his shoulder.

"Shut up and kiss me," he said rolling his eyes as he pulled back but with his arms still wrapped around Blaine's shoulders.

"Mmm, yes sir." Blaine grinned leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply, slowly guiding him through the front door as he did. "Damn you smell so good, I've missed it so much," Blaine mumbled as he nuzzled Kurt's neck. Kurt hummed in agreement before reaching to grab Blaine's hands, which were now comfortably settled on his ass.

"Follow me," Kurt smiled, stepping away from Blaine and pulling him to his dining room where he'd already made dinner. Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad to be back," he sighed, kissing the curve of Kurt's neck gently. "Those promotional things aren't the same without you being there to make them fun." Kurt leant back into him, remembering how much fun they had when he was Blaine's assistant, before it got messy.

"Come on," Kurt said, pulling Blaine further into the room, "you must be starving. Plus I've got some champagne for when your single does really well."

"If…" Blaine laughed at Kurt's certainty.

"_When!_" Kurt giggled, bossily, pushing Blaine into a seat before switching on the radio to hear the chart announcement.

They sat and ate fairly quietly, catching up on what they'd both been up to the past few weeks. Not that they hadn't called and texted each other so often that they already knew what they'd been up to but it felt like the best, easiest topic of conversation given how nervous Blaine was. Every so often they would pause as a new song was about to be announced to see if it was Blaine's song. Each time it wasn't, Blaine's stomach did a little flip and Kurt gave him a look as if to say "I told you so".

Blaine got quieter and quieter as the evening progressed, waiting to hear where his song landed. They'd almost gotten to the end of the countdown and the announcer mentioned his name as he listed which artists were in the top five. He just needed to say what order they were in now. They'd already finished eating a while ago and were now just sitting, waiting impatiently for the results. Kurt leant forward and grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing tightly to give him support as he noticed Blaine's foot tapping nervously.

They'd listened to the fourth and third place songs and it still hadn't been Blaine. That meant he was at least number two. After 8 months of doing nothing, releasing nothing, people still liked him enough to at least get him to number two! He bit his lip, trying to not look at Kurt as he listened to the announcer building up the tension. He wished he'd just get it over with and let them know where he'd placed. Before he knew it the song that was at number two started to play and it… it… wasn't Blaine… which could've only meant one thing!

"Oh my god!" Kurt yelled jumping into Blaine's stunned lap and hugging him tightly. "You're number one! You're number one, Blaine!" Kurt jumped up and down, shaking his shoulders excitedly as Blaine didn't know what to say or do. Sure enough just a few minutes later, the radio announcer confirmed that Blaine was indeed number one in the charts. Blaine choked out a laugh as a tear rolled down his cheek. Kurt swung his leg around so that he was straddling Blaine and hugged him tightly and placed lots of tiny, sweet kisses, all over his face, excitedly. Blaine's phone suddenly went crazy with texts and a call coming in.

Still sitting on his lap, Kurt reached for Blaine's cell and handed it to him. Blaine instantly cancelled the call and turned his cell off, throwing it back on the table and focusing his attention on Kurt, who looked confused.

"Why'd you do that, it could have been your manager?" Kurt looked at the discarded cell, confused, before Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's face, directing his gaze back to him.

"Because this moment isn't about them. It's about me and you, just us." He leant in and kissed Kurt gently. "You did this. It wouldn't have happened if you weren't so amazing." He said as he pulled away, stroking some hair out of Kurt's face that had fallen forwards.

"I don't think so," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "This is all your talent, you just needed a push in the right direction."

"Well… thank you for that push." Blaine grinned, leaning in to kiss Kurt again. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, pulling him further onto his lap and pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt softly kissed back and hummed into Blaine's mouth. This moment was just so perfect, he could barely believe that it was real. Blaine pulled away from Kurt and rested their foreheads together, smiling contently.

"God, Kurt, I lo…" Blaine started to speak without thinking and paused, realising what he was about to say and stopping himself just in time. He didn't know that Kurt was ready for that yet and he was soon given his answer when Kurt looked at him, smiling before kissing him gently.

"Say it…" Kurt whispered, still resting his forehead on Blaine's.

"You don't know what I was about to…"

"Say it." Kurt interrupted, more forcefully this time. Blaine paused before speaking, feeling strangely nervous.

"I… I love you, Kurt." He said, anxiously looking up at him.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said, almost instantly, beaming as he leant down to kiss Blaine one more time, more passionately than before.

"What? Really? Really, really?" Blaine said, disbelievingly as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Really, really." Kurt laughed, trying to lean back in again.

"Because you can't take that back…" Blaine said, pulling away again, causing Kurt to roll his eyes once more.

"You talk far too much, Blainers." He teased. Blaine shrugged in agreement before, finally, letting Kurt kiss him, sucking on his lower lip gently at first but then more roughly as the kiss continued. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder tightly, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's chest pressed against his own and, almost questioningly, thrust his hips forward gently, along Blaine's lap. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and hummed gently, choosing to not move because he hoped it would make Kurt do it again.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Blaine felt Kurt thrust along his lap again, only this time he could feel the beginnings of an erection press into his hip. Blaine hummed slightly louder this time as he did but still chose to not respond. Only about 30 seconds had passed this time before he felt Kurt thrust along his lap even harder. This time, he couldn't control himself from bucking his hips upwards as he was getting more turned on and he softly ran his hands down Kurt's back, resting on the curve of his ass and squeezing gently.

Kurt ran his hands along Blaine's chest, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. He leant down and kissed along Blaine's shoulder as he pulled the shirt off and exposed his tanned skin. Blaine moaned quietly and tipped his head back, exposing more of his neck as Kurt started to bite and suck gently along his skin before deciding to stand up and move away from Blaine.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom…" Kurt said, his voice deep, stepping away from Blaine but still holding his hand.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, wanting Kurt to confirm everything so that he knew he wasn't pushing him.

"Oh I'm sure," Kurt said sultrily, stepping backwards towards the bedroom and unbuttoning his shirt, not breaking eye contact with Blaine for a second. "Of course," he continued, dropping his shirt and starting to work on his belt, "you can just stay out here," his pants dropped to the ground and he, gracefully, stepped out of them, "and I'll just take care of myself…" he grinned wickedly and disappeared into the bedroom before removing his underpants, and throwing them gently out of the room to tease Blaine.

Blaine sat for a few seconds, staring wide-eyed at Kurt's discarded underwear and considering what he should do before chastising himself for hesitating and rushing into the bedroom after Kurt. He opened the door and his breath shook slightly as he saw Kurt kneeling on the end of his bed facing him.

"I wondered how long it'd take you to get in here," Kurt smiled coyly as Blaine rushed forwards and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him overpoweringly, before tearing off his own clothes. He pushed Kurt gently back onto his knees and lightly nipped at the skin along his jaw, smiling at hearing Kurt moan gently at the feel of Blaine's teeth on his skin. It helped that Kurt was so flexible as Blaine bent him further and further backwards onto the bed, feeling his erection pressing against him. Kurt could feel Blaine's hand running down his back once more and onto his ass. He felt as Blaine carefully brushed his fingers against his asshole, making Kurt's breath hitch and his hips thrust forwards, with pleasure, as he did. Blaine ran his hands along Kurt's ass again and repeated the action, this time, pressing his finger in slightly deeper this time.

Kurt gasped as it felt so good but too dry at the same time. He quickly rolled over and away from Blaine's grasp, reaching for his bedside table to get his lube and condoms. Blaine took the opportunity while Kurt was on his front to run kisses down along his back until he reached his ass and continued on, teasing Kurt open and pressing his tongue into Kurt gently. Giving up on looking for his lube for a second, Kurt dipped his head into the pillow and groaned loudly as Blaine's tongue moved in and out of him teasingly and far too slowly, in Kurt's opinion. He pressed himself back into Blaine in the hopes of getting more. Blaine giggled at Kurt's desperation and, instead of giving him more, teased him further by moving away completely before leaning over his shuddering body and pulling the lube and condoms out that Kurt had failed to get. He clicked open the lube and covered his fingers in it, rubbing them together to warm it slightly.

"Turn over." He whispered gently into Kurt's ear.

"Why?" Kurt said, looking over his shoulder confused because, wasn't this the best position for him to be in?

"I like to watch you. You're so beautiful when you come, I don't want to miss a second." Blaine said simply, as if it was obvious. Kurt smiled into the pillow for a second before obediently turning over. Blaine leant down and kissed him quickly, thanking him before pressing a finger into him, kissing Kurt's chest as his back arched up into him. Kurt's eyes shut tightly, concentrating solely on the tight feeling of Blaine's finger inside of him.

The whole time they'd been apart, Kurt hadn't even thought of being with anyone else, spending most of his time pining after Blaine. Now that he was finally getting Blaine, it was all he could do to not beg him to forget preparation and just fuck him. Almost as if he had noticed he was holding back, Kurt felt Blaine press a second finger into him, trying to push him to the limit. Kurt groaned louder, enjoying the hot tightness of Blaine's fingers slowly moving in and out, working him open gently.

It was made worse by the fact that Blaine was insistent on staying bent over Kurt, kissing and biting his way across his torso, pausing every so often to flick his tongue over one of his nipples. By the time Blaine pressed a third finger into Kurt, he was writhing around on the bed, sweating lightly and biting his lower lip to stop from screaming as he tried to push himself further onto Blaine's fingers. Every time Kurt whimpered or whined as he moved his fingers inside of him, Blaine giggled, knowing that he was doing this to Kurt and that he, and only he, could give Kurt exactly what he wanted and needed at that moment.

"F… Fuck, Blaine… Fuck…" Kurt babbled slightly, feeling like his entire body was on fire. Blaine, finally giving in to Kurt's desperation, slowly pulled his fingers out of him and reached for the condoms. He rolled one on and watched Kurt, for a few seconds, as he lined them up. He was spread out on his bed beautifully; breathing heavily, as if everything was too much and not enough all at the same time. He bit his lip, considering for a moment what he'd done to deserve someone this wonderful before putting those thoughts out of his head as he pushed into Kurt, groaning loudly as he did.

"Fuck… y…you're s… so tight…" Blaine let his head fall backwards as he focussed on not coming instantly which, given how turned on he was at that moment, was a distinct possibility. Once he'd pressed himself fully into Kurt, he paused for a few seconds, trying to not move. He bent down gently over Kurt and placed a few sweet kisses on his collarbone before slowly moving back and thrusting deeply back into Kurt, who whimpered loudly and started using his shoulder to bite down on.

"Keep going," Kurt said urgently when Blaine didn't move.

"I will, I just… I… need a few minutes…" Blaine laughed gently. Understanding, Kurt tried to not move his lower body and instead leant forwards to nibble on Blaine's ear softly, every so often poking his tongue into it. "That's not really helping," Blaine said laughing breathily as Kurt continued to suck on his earlobe. "Fuck it," he whispered under his breath before pulling out of Kurt again and thrusting back into him a few times.

"More," Kurt begged, pressing their foreheads, both slick with sweat, together. Blaine nodded and placed his hand under Kurt's thigh, moving it so that his leg was almost hooked over his shoulder, allowing himself easier access to Kurt. Kurt shuddered at the change of angle because it meant Blaine was now hitting his prostate perfectly. Blaine started to thrust in and out of Kurt, pounding him hard now that he had been given permission and started to feel his orgasm build inside of him.

Kurt noticed Blaine had gone silent and saw him watching his cock moving into Kurt, biting his lip at how hot that was. Kurt could see in his eyes that he was close and so wrapped his hand around his own cock, pumping roughly and unevenly. His timing was almost perfect as Blaine started to tremble as his orgasm built up even more. He tried to hold on until Kurt was ready to come too but couldn't control his body any longer as he screamed out Kurt's name, coming deeply inside of him. Just a few seconds later, Kurt cried out too, tightening around Blaine and seeing spots, as he came across his stomach, messily.

Blaine tried desperately to catch his breath as he collapsed onto Kurt, not moving out of him, sighing contently. He lifted his head up and messily kissed Kurt, sighing happily once more. Slowly he moved his thighs and pulled out, refusing to let go of Kurt's waist as he did. He gave Kurt just enough time to grab a few tissues and wipe himself clean, as he threw the condom away before lying next to him, pressing his body against Kurt's side. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Kurt's chest, feeling so happy, warm and peaceful as Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

_Ungh, marry me, you're so fucking perfect…_ Blaine thought to himself as he ran his hand gently over Kurt's chest. They were silent for a few seconds until he felt a weight on his shoulders moving him so Kurt could see his face.

"What did you just say?" Kurt said, his face unreadable. Blaine's eyes widened as he realised that maybe he hadn't kept that last comment to himself like he'd wanted to.

"I said it out loud, didn't I?" Blaine bit his lip, still panicking. It wasn't a lie that he felt that way but he was almost certain that it would be too soon to even mention it to Kurt.

"You did, yes." Kurt said, smiling calmly.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said quickly, panicking even further. "I really didn't mean to, it just… slipped out… so to speak…" He giggled slightly at his accidental pun, hoping it would ease the tension.

"It's fine," Kurt smiled back, pulling Blaine into a tight hug before continuing lightly, "although you really can't expect me to say yes if you're asking while we're still naked in bed after sex…" Blaine smiled at what Kurt had said before fully realising _exactly_ what he had just said. He ran his hands along Kurt's arms thoughtfully, his heart racing, considering if he should ask what he wanted to ask or not.

"So…" he started, choosing to risk it, "… does… does that mean that if I asked you properly… you'd say yes?" The silence after he asked seemed to last forever until, finally, Kurt placed his hand under Blaine's chin, tipping his head so that he could kiss him deeply.

"Well," he started, pulling back and looking into Blaine's eyes deeply as he played with his hair slightly, "I think you know that I, of course, cannot answer that. Maybe you'll just have to take the risk in asking?" He smiled, his eyes glinting slightly as Blaine settled back down onto Kurt's chest.

He fell asleep replaying what Kurt had said in his head and thinking about all they'd been through. This was just the start of them properly being together but, it could also be the start of the rest of their lives. He honestly didn't know, but what was most important to Blaine at that moment was that, that was definitely what he wanted and Kurt hadn't said no. _He hadn't said no…_


	22. Question

Blaine rolled over in bed, reaching out for Kurt but just felt emptiness. He opened his eyes and saw that Kurt wasn't anywhere to be seen. He sat up, frowning and looked around their bedroom, wondering where he could have gotten to until he could hear Kurt's voice, loudly singing along to the radio in their kitchen and he, happily, laid back down. _Their_ bedroom. And _their_ kitchen. For something that felt so right, it was taking some getting used to.

It was only a few months since that evening when everything seemed to just fall into place. His career, Kurt, his _life_. Just a few weeks later, he'd managed to convince Kurt to move back in with him. Not as his roommate, though, as his boyfriend. Kurt was his _boyfriend_. He had to keep reminding himself every day because he could barely believe that he was finally getting what he'd wanted, what he'd craved for over a year.

He settled down under the duvet to try and get a few more minutes of sleep. Today was going to be a big day. Kurt's fashion show that he'd been working for so long on was finally here. It could be one of the biggest days of their lives and he needed to be prepared and rested so he could support Kurt fully. Blaine had only closed his eyes for a few seconds when Kurt suddenly shoved the door open, ran into the bedroom and jumped on top of him.

"Morning!" He said, brightly, leaning down to kiss Blaine.

"Good morning!" Blaine laughed, "Excited much?"

"Just a little bit," Kurt shrugged, almost sarcastically. "I have to go to the show soon though so I've cooked us breakfast so we can eat together!" Blaine smiled before quickly grabbing Kurt around the waist and dragging him, squealing, under the duvet.

"Nope, I've decided we're staying here today," Blaine said, giggling, pulling Kurt further back into him and nibbling his ear gently. Kurt tipped his head up and kissed Blaine, humming gently against his lips as Blaine, very suggestively, rolled his hips forward, already half hard and started sucking gently on a bare section of Kurt's neck.

"That sounds like the best day ever," Kurt smiled, moving his head to reveal more skin for Blaine, "but I really do need to get to the show soon." Blaine purred, acknowledging what Kurt had said but still kissing and sucking the bare skin on his neck. "Plus you've got work today as well, so you have to get up now too." Kurt turned around to face Blaine, kissed him quickly and patted his hands on Blaine's chest to show that they needed to move before standing up and dragging a pouting Blaine to sit on the end of the bed.

"Are you sure you can't spare five minutes?" Blaine mumbled as he grabbed Kurt's hips, gently pulling him back towards him and kissing his neck gently before, playfully wrapping one arm around his waist and his hand around Kurt's half-hard cock, pumping him gently through the fabric of his pyjama pants. Kurt moaned quietly, leaning his head back, wanting to give in to Blaine's warmth but, using all of his self-control, shook his head.

"After the show… We can do this after the show…" He groaned.

"I might not be interested after the show…" Blaine teased, still nipping at Kurt's skin, tugging at his pyjama top slightly so he could reach more of his shoulder. Kurt laughed and pulled away from Blaine, looking him in the eyes.

"Really?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Good point." Blaine smiled before letting Kurt drag him to his feet and pull him into their front room for breakfast. It didn't matter how nervous Blaine could be, he always had a healthy appetite. Kurt was the opposite and ate hardly anything that morning, his stomach in knots. "It's going to be fine." Blaine smiled, reaching for Kurt's hand and tangling their fingers together as he finished his food. Kurt silently grabbed their plates and took them over to the kitchen but, before he had a chance to set them down, Blaine had jumped up and taken them from him, placed them onto the kitchen counter and pulled Kurt back into him for a hug.

"So, am I going to get to see you before your show?" He asked, hopefully.

"I doubt it," Kurt said, sadly. "I'll have too much to do…"

"So, no pre-show sex?" Blaine pouted.

"Is that all you think about?" Kurt giggled.

"Well… I suppose it would also be a good idea for me to also be able to support you and wish you luck but that's really second on my priority list…" He joked, earning a playful slap on the arm from Kurt. "Seriously, though, I'm so proud of you, Kurt. You've worked so hard and you're going to do so amazingly well later." He smiled gently, feeling his heart swell with pride just thinking about Kurt's show.

"You're so sweet…" Kurt smiled, "I really do have to get ready to go now though." He pouted before pulling away from Blaine slightly.

"Wait!" Blaine tightened his grip, "You're going to be dressing up for your show right?"

"Of course," Kurt laughed, "Why?"

"Well, just because I wanted to take you out afterwards, if that's ok…" Blaine swayed Kurt's hips playfully as he spoke.

"What's the occasion?" Kurt asked, confused. It might be a particularly big show that he was working on today but, he'd had other shows similar to this one and, he hoped, would have a lot more afterwards so, it didn't seem worthy of celebrating to him.

"Well… your show…. Plus you're my boyfriend and you're hot. Both of those things alone are worth celebrating." He smiled as he watched Kurt get slightly embarrassed, finding it difficult to take the compliment. Kurt told him he was looking forward to it before, finally, kissing him quickly and wriggling out of his grip to go and get ready to leave.

Blaine finished clearing away and washing their dishes from breakfast as Kurt rushed around him, grabbing everything he needed for the day before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and heading out of the door. Kurt was like a hurricane sometimes and every time he'd left the apartment, it always seemed too quiet for a while. Thankfully, Blaine also had a busy day so had to put thoughts of missing Kurt already out of his head so that he too could get ready and leave.

He made sure to text Kurt regularly throughout the day wishing him luck and cheering him on, trying to be there for him, even though he couldn't physically be there for him until after the show. As it got closer to the evening, Blaine's nerves increased and, as he was showering and putting his suit on to get ready to go, it was getting almost uncontrollable. He breathed deeply, checking a hundred different times that he had everything he needed before heading out of the door.

Kurt's day had been fairly uneventful, which was a surprise considering how many things had gone wrong with the show so far, in the lead up to it. Thankfully, he had Ruby there to keep him calm and help solve any minor problems which helped the day to go as smoothly as possible. The only mildly unusual thing that had happened was the fact that his Dad had called him half way through the day to tell him how much he loved him and how proud of him he was. Not that Burt wasn't proud of Kurt but, it was something that went unsaid most days. Kurt put it down to the show happening, thanked his father, and didn't think any more of it.

Considering how much time he'd spent preparing for it, even the show itself was quite event free. In a way, Kurt was almost disappointed that he hadn't had any challenges crop up or any last minute problems he'd had to solve. It had all been so perfect, almost too perfect for him but, he couldn't help but be pleased with it. Even more pleased when he walked out onto the runway and saw Blaine jumping up and down on the front row, grinning and cheering for him. He blew a kiss over to him and waved at everyone else in the cheering audience before disappearing backstage again, to start packing all of his hard work away.

Only a few minutes later he felt someone standing behind him and Blaine spun him round into a tight hug, kissing him shortly after.

"Oh my god Kurt, that was totally amazing!" Blaine said, in between kisses. "I'm so proud of you, everyone loved it so much!" Kurt giggled, thanking him as he kissed him back. "Do you have much left to do? Do you know how long it'll be until we can leave?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"It might be a little while yet," Kurt said, apologetically, "I've got to clear everything away and meet everyone…"

"No!" Ruby said suddenly as she walked up behind them, glancing at Blaine quickly as she did, "I mean, I can totally take care of it. You go, don't worry." She smiled as Kurt looked at her, confused.

"Are you sure? It's so much work, I'd feel bad letting you do it all…"

"No, no, don't worry about it." Ruby smiled. "You deserve a night off. You go and I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt thanked his assistant, leaning in to hug her before letting Blaine grab his hand and lead him out of the venue.

As they stepped out into the cool night air, Blaine gestured to a car waiting for them. Kurt smiled, asking Blaine where they were going as he got in the car.

"It's a surprise." Blaine said, grinning with anticipation as he closed the door behind Kurt. He walked around to the other side and got into the car himself, immediately grabbing Kurt's hand as he did. The car started to drive off and Kurt shuffled towards Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder.

"What a fantastic night…" He sighed as he hugged into Blaine, who agreed. "I'm so glad I've finally got you alone." He grinned, looking up at Blaine and kissing him gently. He moved to kiss along Blaine's neck and ran his hand over his chest, allowing himself to be wrapped up into Blaine's strong arms as they travelled to their destination.

After about ten minutes, during which time they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, they arrived at Central Park. Blaine immediately got out of the car first and held the door open for Kurt, who looked around confused.

"Central Park?" He asked Blaine.

"Where we had our first proper date, remember?" He grinned, clasping Kurt's hand as they walked in. Kurt wondered to himself what they could possibly do in Central Park at this time of night except for have kinky outdoor sex but it was far too cold for that. Plus they were so close to their home, it would be pointless.

As they walked for a few minutes, Kurt could see a very bright glow in the distance that didn't seem to belong. They slowly walked forward and Blaine watched Kurt's face as everything started to come into view. He could see a small table that had been set up for a meal and was covered in white flowers and candles. It was in the middle of a small clearing and there were bright white fairy lights draped gently all over the trees, lighting the area up beautifully. Kurt could also hear some gentle music playing quietly from somewhere but he couldn't work out where from. Blaine had even gone to the effort of placing a few heaters around so that they weren't freezing.

"I thought we could have some dinner," he smiled, innocently as they got to the table and he pulled Kurt's chair out for him, gesturing that he should sit down.

"How do you get dinner out to here?" Kurt laughed at the absurdity of it as he sat down and, automatically, draped his napkin across his lap.

"I hired a chef," Blaine shrugged, as if it was a really everyday thing to do. Kurt glanced around and, sure enough, through the trees, could see a small kitchen set up as a waiter, clearly also hired, walked towards them with a bottle of wine and started to fill up their glasses.

"This is completely insane," Kurt laughed.

"I wanted to do something special," Blaine shrugged, smiling and thanking the waiter as he finished filling their glasses.

Throughout the whole meal, Kurt realised how much Blaine had paid attention to all the little details because every dish and every drink were all his favourites. Every piece of music that played was exactly his taste. Even the flowers that were on the table were his favourites. He did notice that Blaine seemed to be drinking slightly more than usual but didn't think anything of it as they were both in quite a celebratory mood.

They finished eating their main course and, before the plates had a chance to be cleared, Blaine took a deep breath and leant forward to hold Kurt's hand tightly.

"I love you." He said simply, gazing at Kurt as he ran his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"I love you too!" Kurt smiled, "This has been… incredible… I don't even have the words to describe how sweet this is." Kurt gestured around the park with his free hand, still amazed at all the effort Blaine had gone to.

"You're more than worth it," Blaine smiled again, before taking another deep breath. "We've been through so much together, haven't we?" He said, thoughtfully, still running his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"I guess we have," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows and thinking about everything that's happened to them.

"But it's made us stronger… as a couple… hasn't it?" Blaine asked, still looking at Kurt's hand.

"Absolutely." Kurt said with complete certainty.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine smiled gently, glancing up at Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled bashfully.

"But I mean, like, really beautiful and so… elegant but masculine at the same time."

"You're too sweet," Kurt smiled again and shifted in his seat, even for Blaine this was a lot of compliments. "Where is this coming from, Blaine?" Kurt said, confused because Blaine seemed really nervous and he didn't know why.

"I just… I'm so proud to be with you and watching your show tonight made me even more proud. You're just so determined…" Blaine paused again, thoughtfully. "You know… you brought me back from the brink. Not just that day in the parking lot but the second we met, my life changed and, well, you rescued me because you wanted to and you can do anything you want, anything!" Blaine had started to babble slightly, trying to remember exactly what he'd wanted to say at this moment but letting his nerves get the better of him slightly.

"I don't know about that," Kurt smiled, feeling shy again.

"It's true," Blaine said seriously. "I mean, maybe it's because you're also kind of stubborn," he laughed, "you certainly keep me on my toes…" Kurt laughed with him because he knew exactly how true that was.

"Is… is everything ok?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"I don't know… I guess, I've just been thinking about us a lot recently and I realised how much I don't just want you but… I… I _need_ you, y'know?" Kurt nodded; he understood that feeling, like they were somehow tied together now. "You just, you make me a better person, Kurt. A much better person than I could ever even dream of being. And it's because of all of these reasons and so, so many others that I've been thinking that I really can't see myself spending my life with anyone else but you…"

Kurt's breath held in his throat for a second. Wait a minute… What was happening here? Why was Blaine talking about the rest of their lives like this?

"So," Blaine took another deep breath before moving as Kurt gasped once more, watching him fall to his knee. "Kurt, will… will you marry me?"


	23. Answer

**I'm re-uploading this chapter because I've heard that this website is taking down a lot of stories that break their rules and I'm almost expecting that to happen to me. As such, I want to make sure everyone who follows me/my fics knows that I have a livejournal. My username is xstarsaboveyoux - please bookmark me there as well as here so that you don't miss any updates, in case these do get deleted - thanks.**

* * *

><p>"So, what did you say, daddy?" The 6 year old's eyes widened in anticipation as the light from the fireplace she was sitting in front of danced off of her curls.<p>

"He said yes, of course!" Blaine smiled as he walked into the room, before bending down to sit behind Kurt, who was sitting in front of the fireplace with their daughter, and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm not sure how I could've said no to you," Kurt smiled gently, turning his head to give Blaine a soft kiss.

"Eeewww!" The young girl squealed at watching her parents kiss. Blaine giggled, turning away from Kurt and looking towards his daughter, mischievously.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now, young lady?"

"I wanted to hear the end of the story!" She protested.

"Well, now it's definitely time for bed then." Blaine stood up, raising his eyebrows and placing his hands on his hips to show he meant business. His daughter pouted to try and get him to let her stay up a little bit longer. "Elizabeth Jane Anderson-Hummel, you'd better get your cute little tushy to bed now or you'll be in so much trouble tomorrow morning young lady!" He couldn't stop himself from giggling slightly as he tried desperately to tell her off.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" She asked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes, "Pleeease?" Blaine sighed and agreed, finding her impossible to say no to.

"Fine, but you have to go to bed right this instant…" He smiled, watching as Elizabeth, cheering, quickly jumped to her feet, rushed over to Kurt and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"G'night, daddy, I love you," she whispered, lightly kissing him on the cheek, before quickly running up the stairs to her bedroom as Kurt yelled goodnight after her. Blaine called that he'd be in there in a minute as he sat down behind Kurt, spinning him around to face him. "Also, that was definitely a date!" Elizabeth giggled, poking her head back down the stairs before running away again.

Blaine and Kurt paused, looking at each other wide-eyed for a moment before bursting out laughing together at the funny things their daughter said sometimes.

"Told you!" Blaine poked Kurt in the ribs, giggling even more. He gently pulled him onto his lap, kissing him deeper than he would if their daughter was still there.

"You always give in to her," Kurt smiled gently at his husband who laughed, bent his head and rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder.

"Ugh, I know but she does these cute little puppy dog eyes and I just can't resist!"

"Yeah, she learnt that from you!" Kurt laughed playfully, "Now you know how I feel!" Blaine smiled, cheekily.

"You know, I don't know why you have to tell her all the parts where I'm being an idiot." He smiled, referring to the story and raising his eyebrows, trying to pretend to be mad at Kurt.

"Well, she should know that her daddy was an idiot for almost letting me go," Kurt joked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, "hopefully she won't make the same mistakes."

"That's a fair point," Blaine laughed. "I hope you kept it PG rated this time." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kurt before kissing him once more.

"Please," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows and smiling, "I always keep it PG rated, every time she asks to hear about it." Blaine ran his hand softly along Kurt's cheek, looking at him as if it was the first time he'd ever seen him, studying every inch of his face. Kurt smiled as he leant forwards to kiss him once more. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him in closer and started to press his tongue into his mouth. Their kiss was swiftly interrupted by Elizabeth calling to Blaine from her bedroom, getting impatient for her bedtime story. Blaine pulled away and rolled his eyes, because they were used to this by now. He kissed Kurt lightly on the forehead and promised to be back soon before getting up to attend to their daughter.

Before he left, Blaine changed his mind for a brief second and turned back around, lifting Kurt's face up to his and giving him one more quick peck on the lips, before whispering to him.

"I love you so much, assistant." He smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Blainers." Kurt whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really enjoyed writing this and I'm so glad to see others enjoyed reading it. I'm working on a few ideas for my next fic at the moment and will post a link here once I've started it.<strong>


End file.
